Gaining One's Freedom
by LadyFireNation
Summary: It takes place 7 years after the war and Zuko has decided to give Azula a second chance at freedom. But she'll have to earn it by going on a quest and bringing back a person she never thought she'd see again. Note: I do have this rated as Mature because future chapters may get a little more explicit and I don't want to offend anyone!
1. The Reminder of Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the rights to Avatar the Last Airbender.

Chapter 1: The Reminder of Freedom

It's been seven years since the war ended. And every day Azula felt that defeat deep within herself. Failure was never an option in her father's eyes. Yet she had failed and she had failed miserably. Not only had she lost the Agni Kai to her brother. She had lost her mind as well.

How humiliating. Now her brother was the fire lord and she was stuck in a cell several stories underground. Her mind had returned to her after a time. But her freedom was lost, for what Azula believed, would be forever.

But everything had changed that morning.

Azula awoke to find her brother Zuko looking through the bars of her cell. No longer did he stand there looking like a young teenager; here was a full grown man. If anyone were to see him they could possibly have believed him to be Ozai himself. He was as tall as Ozai and his young wiry frame had grown into a powerfully built man. His facial features held that strong chin and the amber eyes of Ozai. However, that was where the facial similarities ended. Zuko had no facial hair and the scar, given to him by the man who he resembled so closely, ran across the left side of his face.

"What brings you hear Zu-Zu? Coming to gloat some more about your victory?" Azula asked.

Zuko simply responded, "Ozai killed himself last night in his cell. You will be attending his funeral and you will watch as Uncle and I burn his body together. The guards will be her within the hour to take you up to the dais. The old ways are history Azula. There will be no going back."

Azula responded by sneering at him and turning away from his face. She heard her cell door quietly shut as Zuko left. She wasn't one to cry. Truly what did she care that her 'father' had killed himself. Killing's oneself was weakness. She didn't believe in weaknesses. Not to mention, her father's death didn't upset her on bit. He was a 'horrid' example of a father really. She had had to prove herself every hour of every day to that man that she was loyal and powerful enough to be his equal. Yet no matter what she did, no matter how well she mastered fire bending, she was never and equal. And it was that fact that had led her to this prison in the first place.

An hour later five guards came to retrieve Azula for the funeral. She was lead out in chains; both hands and feet. As she walked into the light, the first time in seven years, she took a deep breath of the fresh air and closed her eyes to savor the sun.

"_How have I not realized how much I miss this? The sun on my face. The fresh air in my lungs. This this is what I need"_ she thought to herself.

It was not to last however, for two hours later, she was lead back into her cell by the same guards that had taken her out. Her father was now ashes in the wind. Burned to ash by the very son and brother who he had banished so many years ago. And she, she was stuck back in the cold, stench filled and sunless prison cell.

Her desire for vengeance, power and control was such a small thing to her now. Now she craved one thing and one thing only. Freedom. She missed the sun. She missed the fresh air. She missed her home.

As Azula sat there thinking of the sun and the wind and the fresh air. She heard her cell open.

"How are you Azula?" a males voice asked her.

"Why do you care Zu-Zu?" Azula responded.

She turned around to face Zuko. He was dressed in his Fire Lord assemble. Red and black robes lined with golden trim with black armor plated across his chest. The shoulders sharply pointed upward. The crown of the Fire Lord placed upon his head.

"I care Azula, because if it's one thing Uncle has taught me is that family is important. And you are my family Azula. Even if you do not wish to be…you are. "

"And that means so much to you because? What you TRULY care about, you now have. You have the crown, you rule the nation. And if the rumors are true, that water bending peasant is yours as well. I, however, am alone and locked in this cell. A cell you yourself have put me in and have made to be virtually impossible for me to escape from. You've taken my wonderful happy world and have turned it into a living hell. So how am I doing? Perfectly Zuko…just perfectly." Azula finished, looking away from her brother toward one of the barren walls.

Zuko looked around; indeed this cell was specially designed for Azula. Made entirely of metal and buried several stories underground. This weakened her fire bending and made it impossible to lighting bend without electrocuting herself.

"Your world was NOT happy Azula. Your world was built on the belief that the war was bringing prosperity and joy into other nations. It wasn't. It was bringing fear and hate. That was not the world anyone should live in. "Zuko paused. Then with a deep breath he continued. "I understand that it was this belief that made you do all the treacherous things you did. It was that belief, and Ozai's hatred that made you who you are. I once believed the tales and the words of Ozai as well. But you can change that. And I'm willing to give you that chance."

"Really Zu-Zu" Azula said sarcastically, looking directly at Zuko once more. "How can you possibly give me the chance to change? Going to let Uncle Fatso come and tell me stories of the old ways of the Fire Nation? Maybe have him make me some tea while we discuss how I should change? Sorry brother, but that's not going to work."

"You're right." Zuko replied as he stepped closer and then sat down facing Azula through the bars of her cell. "But releasing you out of this cell and giving you a chance to redeem yourself might."

Azula stopped sneering and looked directly at Zuko. Her face blank and mind racing, she moved into kneeling position giving Zuko her full attention.

She replied, "I'm listening".

"I'm going to give you a quest. You complete the quest and get what I want and you will get what you want. You will be free to do as you will. Your station as Princess of the Fire Nation will be restored and all the benefits that come with that title." Zuko's voice had taken on a quiet and overly kind voice.

"A quest is it? You're going to send me on a quest. You realize that I can escape any guards you send with me. I could kill them all and run. You'd never find me. Then you'd be without a prisoner and without several guards." Azula countered angrily. It was her brother's kind voice that had set her off. She didn't need her brother's kindness. She was the Fire Nation Princess. She was to be feared and respected, not to be treated as a charity case.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say for Zuko's face became stern. His eyes became fired with anger.

"You can try to kill me Azula. And you can try to run. But my bending is just as, if not more, powerful than yours. It's been many years since our last Agni Kai. Try to kill me. Try to run and you will be nothing more than Ozai. Dust in the wind."

Again Zuko took a deep breath and continued in a kinder yet stern voice, "I saw the way you acted when you were released from the cell this morning. You looked at the sun with a smile on your face that hasn't been there in a long time. You want that freedom. You want that fresh air and sunlight. You want that title. Possibly more than you want me dead. I can help you earn that freedom."

Azula swallowed hard. For she could see that Zuko had indeed changed. He was stronger, his self-control was better. Before, she knew, her statement would have him bending fire blasts from his hands and mouth. But this time, this time he stayed calm, angry yes, but it was a calmed anger. One that she knew was more dangerous than the explosive kind. And even more dangerously, he knew the truth. She did want her freedom more than she wanted him dead.

Zuko's eyes met Azula's directly. His facial expression was one of knowledge and of power. He had the upper hand, and both of them knew it.

"All right Zu-Zu," she began. "What is this quest? How can I earn my freedom?"

"You will come to dinner tonight and we will determine if you can be trusted enough to go on this journey. Should you pass tonight, you will learn how your freedom can be gained."

And with that, Zuko stood up and left the cell.


	2. Dining with Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the rights to Avatar the Last Airbender.

Chapter 2: Dining with Freedom

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!"

Sokka leaned back in his chair. Thankful that, for once, his sister's anger was directed at someone other than himself.

It was the evening of Ozai's burning funeral and Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were sitting down in the great dinner table of the Fire Nation, waiting for dinner to be served.

"I told you, I wish to give my sister freedom from her cell. A second chance at life as it were." Zuko responded.

"Oh I heard what you said Zuko. I'm just not understanding the whys of what you said. Do you not remember what she did seven years ago? She almost killed Aang. She nearly killed you. She wanted to KILL US ALL! How can you possibly be thinking of allowing her to be free?" Katara's angry voice echoed around the dining room. She was standing at the table, two seats down from Zuko's seat which was at the head of the table, her face a mask of anger.

She was wearing traditional Southern Water Tribe blue and much like Zuko, she had filled out a bit more than what she was like in her youth. While she had remained the same height, her hips and chest had taken on a bit more of a womanly shape than that of a young lady. Her hair remained long and flowing with bits of hair looped towards the back to keep it out of her face.

As Katara continued to glare at Zuko, Sokka also looked towards him as well. The idea of setting the Insane Princess, as he had been known to refer to her as, free wasn't exactly his idea of a good idea. The last time that he had seen Azula, other than this morning, she had been led away crying and screaming out her anger and misery to all those that were in hearing distance. At the time Sokka had felt a little sorry for her. It had been a pitiful site to see one such as she broken and beaten into such a state. But the years had changed him. He was no longer the joyous joking youth. He was now a grown man. A battle experienced, war rebuilding experienced, and general cruelty of life experienced grown man. Any pity he felt for the Insane Princess had long ago left him.

"Well I think that it's not entirely a bad idea." Aangs voice spoke up from Katara's right side. Katart twisted around and pointed her glare at the Avatar. Sokka leaned back in his chair with his glass of whiskey and wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"Excuse me?! How can you think this is a good idea Aang? We are talking about releasing one of your most powerful enemies out in the world. She could try to kill us all. In case you don't remember Ozai was the one you took the bending from, not Azula."

"Katara," Aand said in his normal calming tones. "Azula has been locked away for seven years. Maybe this is what she needs to see the new ways of this world. Look at the wonders it did for Zuko. He spent three years hunting me and now look, he's the Fire Lord and he's ended the war. She could learn a lot on this journey idea of Zuko's. Maybe she will see the way..."

"Zuko had Iroh guiding him. Zuko wasn't a lighting wielding trained killer like his sister. Zuko was not and has never gone INSANE!" Katara threw up her hands in frustration.

"Zuko can speak for himself you know," Zuko began. "And it has been seven years since all that has happened. She did go insane, she did have a break down, but she's changed. She's not the same person she was before. This could really help her."

Sokka wasn't quite sure about Aang or Zuko's mental state at this point.

'_Azula changed? Please the only thing that woman has changed or will change is her title. From Insane Princess, to Insane Fire Lord' _Sokka thought to himself.

"You want to help her? By what setting her free amongst the people she believes are all peasants? She'll kill them all Zuko. She'll start another war or at least attempt to take Aang out again. We can't risk that."

Sokka had to admit, his sister did have a point, even if she did decide that that point needed to be yelled across the table.

"Katara everyone deserves a second chance," Aang began, "who would have that that Ozai would resort to killing himself versus staying locked away for life. He had a weakness we didn't know about. Zuko knows Azula's weakness, he knows how to play against those weaknesses to get what he wants. Why wouldn't he at least try?"

"_Weaknesses? Azula has weaknesses…please..." _Sokka started thinking about Azula and what kind of weaknesses the Insane Princess would have. This brought him back to thinking about this morning. He had seen Azula being brought out onto the arena where Ozai was burned. He remembered her face, turned up against the sun. Her chest had been rising up and down slowly as though she had been under water for a great length of time and was just now breathing freely again. _"Well…if I think of it that way…" _His thoughts were once again disrupted by his sister's yelling.

"Because Aang, the moment Azula is freed from that prison she's going to either run and hide or come in here and try to kill us all! She's a cold killer not some...CHILD that made a mistake that can BE forgiven. She's she's...EVIL!"

A clapping sound could be heard from the entry way of the dining hall. Everyone turned to see Azula, freshly dressed in a double layered black and red Fire Nation dress.

"Well it's good to see the water-bending peasant has some sense left in her still," Azula began slowly walking into the room.

Sokka noticed that Azula's time in prison hadn't changed her too much. Her hair was still perfectly pulled back. Clothes properly positioned. And that prideful arrogance, poured out of her as she continued walked up to the table.

She stilled had a light movement. Hips slightly swaying back and forth as she came closer to the table. She seemed a little smaller however. Her once toned body, now looked more thin than built.

"_But still,"_ Sokka reluctantly admitted to himself, _"Insane Princess's body still had all the right curves in all the right places. Too bad she's still a killer."_ That final thought had Sokka shifting slightly towards his sword that was sitting besides him.

"Azula, I cannot say that it is a pleasure to see you," Iroh stated. Standing up from his seat, which had been besides Zuko's right hand. "Zuko did not inform us that you would be joining us for dinner."

"Well Uncle, Zu-Zu's just been full of surprises. I'm sure he planned to tell you all at some point or another. And you can all stop going towards your weapons, I'm not going to attack you." Azula said lazily. "I have to admit, I'm quite intrigued at what the great Fire Lord has planned for me."

"Azula, please come sit next to me. Let's eat and we can discuss the terms of your freedom later. I'm sure you haven't had anything this good since you've started your imprisonment?" Zuko questioned.

Azula took her place in the seat to Zuko's left. Directly besides Sokka.

Sokka took a moment to observe Azula up close. Yes, her hair was still perfectly pinned up, makeup perfectly applied. A layer of cool control emitting from her as it always had. She was, as she'd always been, an exotic, controlled, and out of bounds princess.

Although, as he continued to studied Azula, he noticed that her hands weren't quite as steady as she placed her food upon her plate. And her eyes, those almond amber colored eyes, kept shifting ever so slightly around the room. As though she herself was waiting for the rest of them to attack _her. _

'_She's afraid_,' Sokka thought to himself. A very strange urge to come over him to reassure her that no one would harm her if she in turn didn't try to harm them. He silenced this urge by taking a drink from his glass of the Fire Nation whiskey.

"You know tribal-peasant, it's rude to stare. Even if it is at royalty," Azula stated turning to meet Sokka's stare straight on.

Sokka felt her stare straight through him. It evoked a feeling in him that wasn't exactly unpleasant. He returned her smirk with one of his own and replied, "From what I've heard. You aren't royalty any longer. The only princess you are, is the princess of the prisons."

"Good one Sokka!" Toph exclaimed next to him. Laughing lightly as she continued to eat.

Azula's eyes flared. Then she seemed to divert to her old self and rolled her eyes and turned back to the food in front of her.

Sokka smiled and also proceeded to eat. Perhaps this Azula was different. Perhaps the Jerkbender and Avatar hadn't completely lost their minds after all.


	3. The Delegated Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the rights to Avatar the last Airbender.

Chapter 3: The Delegated Freedom

He was starring again. The tribal-peasant had been doing that all through dinner and had continued to do so as they moved into after dinner tea. The tea didn't bother Azula much, she figured it was something her Uncle had started to keep himself useful. But the staring, the staring was starting to get on her nerves.

"_Why is he looking at me? What can he possibly want?" _Azula thought to herself.

From the little glances that she snuck she discovered that he wasn't staring at her will a look of fear in his eyes, which she normally would have expected. Nor was it one of total hatred. She did, however, see the hate in his eyes, but it was shadowed by a look that could almost be considered curious.

"_Perhaps he knows what Zuko is up too. Maybe he knows what I have to do for my freedom. Maybe I can work it out of him." _With this thought she turned and stared directly back at him.

The years had changed him from a boy on the verge of manhood into a, Azula had to admit, finely built man. He had grown several inches, and his wiry teenage body had been toned to match the man that he now was. He had grown his hair out. It now fell to his shoulders, the top half had been pulled back in a small pony tail.

"Hello…"

"_Oh crap what was this peasants name…." _

"Sokka," he replied. "It's Sokka."

"Right right of course it is. I just…actually I don't think I ever got your name from…well before. And it's been so long since I've had a conversation with a man…well person." Azula said. A little hopelessly. Talking with boys…well men had never been a strong suit of hers. She always had left that for Ty Lee. She felt foolish, and was made to feel even more foolish as Sokka's lips moved into a smirk.

"Well we weren't exactly tea buddies back then now were we. And we're not exactly tea buddies now come to think of it."

"Yes tea. It's quite good tea isn't it? My Uncle has been known to make some very good tea. Rumor has it Zuko can make a decent cup as well." Azula continued slightly desperately. She had to know what was going on, this man was the key to discovering that she could sense it.

"I wouldn't know, I've been drinking whiskey. One thing you Jerk Bending Nation is actually useful for. You make a damn fine whiskey." Sokka took a deep drink to prove his point.

This was not going well and Azula knew it.

"_So much for finding out what's going on from this Peasant" _Azula thought to herself.

Her next statement came out coldly sarcastic, "Well I'm glad we can provide you with something useful. But you really should drink some tea. Fire Nation whiskey has quite the bite. It's been known to cause even the strongest of men to pass out after a single drink." She paused dramatically and took a sip of her own tea. Then continued, "And in the morning, it has been said they are seen begging the spirits to take their heads and end the pain the whiskey left behind. Now we can't have that happening can we?" Azula smirked.

Sokka simply raised his glass to his lips, keeping full eye contact with Azula, and finished off the glass of whiskey. He set his empty glass on the table with a slight _chink_ and said, "There's not a drink in the world that can make me pass out. And it'll take a hell of a lot more that a single glass of whiskey to have me begging the spirits for death. I've survived the deepest of pains, the deepest of sorrows and no amount of whiskey can ever compare to that. But nice try Princess."

Near to fuming now, Azula glared at Sokka and was just about to retort when Zuko made his announcement.

"Well Azula, it seems you can survive a meal without killing anyone. Although currently I can see you're struggling. But since you and Sokka have been talking, and I know Sokka brings out the …well _best_ of everyone. I'm going to let it slide."

"Why Zu-Zu that's so kind of you," Azula said in an overly sweetened voice. She could hear Sokka's soft chuckling behind her. Composing herself she continued, "Well if I've passed this test of yours, then perhaps we can discuss my journey to freedom. Shall we go into the throne room to discuss it in private?"

"Oh like we're going to let you just go into a room by yourself with him, Azula. We're not stupid you know. You won't be going _anywhere_ alone with Zuko or Aang _ever._ You are a despicable…"

"Katara ENOUGH!" Zuko barked. Katara head whipped around to Zuko. Her facial expression one of utter shock.

Zuko took the moment of silence and continued, "Azula has done wrong in the past but this isn't about what she HAS done. This is about what she WILL DO."

"Yes it DOES matter Zuko! Because what she HAS done has a great effect on what she WILL do. How do you know that she won't just..."

"How can I determine what she will or won't do if she's several stories underground Katara," Zuko interrupted. "As I stated before, everyone.."

"Oh bull..."

"And how long has this been going on?," Azula leaned over and whispered to Sokka. Katara and Zuko continued arguing in the background.

"Well they haven't had one this intense in a few months. But I'd say they've been doing this since Zuko changed sides," Sokka leaned closer to whispered back to Azula. "Got a little bit more intense after Mai left I suppose. That was...what like two years ago?"

"Really? I can't say I'm not surprised. Zuko always did seem to have a thing for the water bender. So when's the wedding announcement?"

That made Sokka smirk and he replied softly, "They're fighting not kissing, Princess. I don't know how you Jerkbender's show affection but fighting constantly isn't exactly the 'right' way."

Azula rolled her eyes and sat up straight once more. Zuko and Katara were still arguing.

She pitched her voice at a level louder than the both of theirs, "Well as entertaining as your love bickering is, I'd really like to know whatever it is that I WILL be doing. So that 'I' can decide if I even 'want' to do it."

"We are not lovers!" Zuko and Katara shouted together.

"Thank the spirits for that," Azula heard Sokka mutter.

Azula just smirked and cocked her eyebrow in response.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and took several calming breaths while Katara sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Well are we going to discuss my freedom or just sit here drinking tea and glaring at each other?" Azula asked pleasantly.

Zuko gave her an annoyed look then announced, "We'll discuss it Azula. In fact I've decided to open the conversation up right here. Since everyone here had a factor in ending the war that you and Ozai fought hard to keep going, they should all have a say in this as well."

"What?!" Azula shouted, all pretense of her calmness leaving. This was her freedom, this was her future and it was going to be decided by a bunch of PEASANTS? For the first time, Azula felt a hint of fear. Zuko she could work with and get what she wanted…she figured. However, the rest of them…getting the rest of them to allow her her chance of freedom was going to take a lot more effort.

Azula's hopes drained. She knew how much Katara hated her, that was evident by the fight she just witnessed between the waterbender and Zuko. The blind one she had a feeling wasn't exactly pleased with her. While she hadn't said much of anything through the dinner, she wasn't exactly rooting for Azula either. The avatar however seemed to be on her side.

"_That could work to my benefit. I mean who can you trust if it's not the Avatar?" _

So that just left her Uncle and Sokka. Uncle she had tried to kill all those years ago…but he had liked her…once. And Sokka…well Azula had no idea what was going through the Tribesmen mind.

"Azula are you listening?" Zuko said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Why is this a decision to be made by all of them? They aren't the Fire Lord! They aren't royalty. Why should they have a say?!" Azula claimed. Her voice rising with each sentence.

"As I just said, they have a say because they are still rebuilding the world you and Ozai tried to destroy. They have a say because they are my most trusted advisors. And finally, they have a say because if you accept this quest and double cross me, they will be the ones to find you and they will end you." Zuko said.

Azula sat there stunned. This wasn't good. She was going to end up back in that cold, dark, stale air filled cell. She knew it. But she wouldn't give up and she wouldn't go without a fight. It wasn't like her to bow down to anyone. They wanted to judge her, they wanted to try to keep her locked up.

"_Well they will have quite the fight on their hands." _Azula thought. Out loud she said, "Well then stop being so dramatic Zu-Zu. Tell me, no tell us, what is this quest you want me to go on?"

"You're going to go find our mother and bring her back home to the Fire Nation. Do that, and you will have your freedom."


	4. Planning Freedom

**Author Note: **Thank you everyone who's either following me or has made this a favorite! And for my first review! I'm excited that you're enjoying it as much as I am!

This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm catching my stride writing this and I don't want to leave anything out Hope you still enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANY rights to Avatar the Last Airbender.

Chapter 4: Planning Freedom

"_She's terrified"_ was all Sokka could think after Zuko made his announcement that all of them were to judge whether Azula was going to get the chance at freedom or not. He watched as her face went from cool confidence, to rage, to a look of hopelessness.

"_Never thought I'd see that look on her face," _ Sokka thought but as he continued to watch her he noticed that cool persona coming back. With a careless shake of her head she said, "Well then stop being so dramatic Zu-Zu. Tell me, no tell us, what is this quest you want me to go on?"

Trust Azula to challenge the person who held her freedom in his very hands. Sokka had to admire it. Pushovers had never done anything for him in the past, and they certainly didn't do anything for him now.

"_Not that she does _anything_ for me anyway," _he had to remind himself. He spent a few minutes thinking about all the whys that she _didn't _do anything for him. His inner thought process lead him to miss what Zuko was making Azula do for her freedom.

"Our mother? You want me to go out into the world and find our mother? Haven't you had seven years to find her?"

"_So that's what he had planned."_ Sokka thought. In a way it made sense, Azula always did have a way with tracking people down.

"I've been spending the last seven years rebuilding the Fire Nation, Azula. I've sent guards out to find her, but they've all returned empty handed or not at all. It's not easy for them to move across the nations any more. They are targeted by the rebellions still set on revenge from the war. I can't risk any more guards being killed." Zuko was saying.

"Oh so you can risk _my_ life but you can't risk the lives of some guardsmen? That makes me feel real great about this you know. What about family being important Zuko? Isn't that what you told me this morning?" Azula exclaimed.

Sokka had to agree with Azula. Family was important and if she was to agree to this journey she was going to have to face some perilous areas to find her long lost mother. While most of the world was at peace thanks to Aang and the gang, rebellion groups were spread throughout all of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Thankfully, the Northern and Southern tribes were willing to let the past be the past and move on. The rebels however, would not let the past die. Some fought because they believed the Fire Nation was in the right to start the war and wanted the war to start again. Others fought, seeking vengeance against the Fire Nation for all the cruelties that they had suffered from the war.

"Azula, your freedom is not just going to be handed to you. You have to earn it," Zuko started. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in a careless gesture, "Of course you do not have to do this either. We could call this a failed experiment and you can go back to your sunless cell and live the rest of your life in a cage…"

Sokka watched as Azula contemplated. He could all but see the wheels moving in her head. Thinking, planning, weighing the pros against the cons. She was looking down at her tea, her hands, Sokka noticed, slightly shaking in her lap.

_That cell must really be frightening. _Sokka had never seen the cell. He helped design it, but never had an interest in seeing it. Mechanical projects, weapons, those were his strong traits. Cages and prisons he found quite boring.

After a few minutes Azula looked up at Zuko directly and quietly said, "I will not live my life in that cage any longer. What…..how do you want me to do this?"

_She's going for it. She's terrified, but she's doing it. _Sokka thought. _But then again, if I had to choose between a world of secretive killing rebels or living my life in a cage, I'd choose the rebels to. _

"You'll leave tomorrow with five of my best under cover guards. You will make your way to the last place mother was seen at, and you will find her…"

"You just told me that the guards you've been sending aren't returning Zuko. Why would you send me with five of them? I would move faster and quieter by myself." Azula interrupted using her hand to emphasize her point.

Again, Sokka had to agree. One was better than six. But letting Azula out in the world alone was not going to work, he knew, for any of them. Too many places to hide, too many people she could hurt.

"I cannot trust you go alone Azula. I know you hunger for freedom and I believe that you would double cross me in an instant to keep that freedom. I don't have time to hunt you down Azula. You will not be going alone. But I will consider taking the amount of guards that go with you down a few." Zuko began, "but first I have to make sure everyone at this table is okay with allowing you to go out of these walls freely." He turned towards Iroh first, "Uncle, what do you think?"

Iroh took a moment to compose himself and looked at Azula. Sokka noticed her hands clasping tightly together in her lap once more.

"Far too long did I watch my brother poison the minds of this Nation. Even I once believed we were doing the right thing by fighting. I have traveled this world hunting the Avatar and I have traveled this world with the Avatar to bring peace." Iroh said pointedly staring straight at Azula. Once she made eye contact he continued, "This journey is one that may change you Azula. This one may help you see the wrongs of the past and help fix them for the future. I am for you taking this journey," Iroh finished.

Sokka watched as Azula took a deep breath of relief. But her relaxed posture was not to last. She tightened up once more as Zuko looked towards Aang and said, "Aang you are the Avatar. You alone were almost killed by Azula herself. Would you be comfortable letting Azula go on this journey?"

Like Iroh, Aang took a long look at Azula then began, "Forgiveness is something the monks taught me was the greatest thing you could do for yourself and for others. And I believe it's time to give you a chance for us to give you that forgiveness. I'm in for letting you take this journey."

"Toph?" Zuko asked.

Sokka turned towards the Earth Bender sitting to his right. She had no reason to look towards Azula because of her blindness, but Sokka knew she could see and was seeing more than any of them.

"I can feel your nervousness Azula. I can feel how much this means to you and how much you fear that cell. I can't say I'm sorry for it, because what you've down to the Earth Kingdom, my homeland was horrendous. You brought a lot of fear to this world, and it's satisfying to know that it's only taking six of us and a few hours, to give you a taste of your own medicine. But I'm willing to see you go on this journey. I'm willing to give you the chance to try to be good. I was the first to accept Zuko into Aang's group, even after he burned my feet, and look how he turned out. Plus if you do succeed, you owe me a rematch for the eclipse and the western air temple," Toph finished, emphasizing her statement with a fist to her palm and a smile on her face.

Leave it to Toph to want a person to succeed so she could fight against them. That woman was born to fight and throw her rocks, Sokka thought. Again he turned back to Azula. She was giving Toph a quizzical look, but that quickly changed back to a nervous look as Zuko continued.

"Well, that's an interesting reason," Zuko said shaking his head. "Katara? What's your thought?"

"While I do not agree with you getting any freedom what so ever, I do see the irony in this situation. Your father once banished Zuko from these lands and how did Zuko respond? He turned the banishment around and defeated your father _and _you, to become the Fire Lord. And I have to say, I think it's a decent idea," Katara said in her superior voice looking directly at Azula. Sokka felt a moment of pride for Azula as she held her head up and looked directly into Katara's eyes.

"_That's it, hold your head high Azula. You'll need that strength to survive this journey." _Why Sokka was starting to support Azula, he wasn't sure. But he continued to study her as Katara continued her speech, "BUT there is no way I will even consider allowing you to go alone into the world. You can do too much damage in a short amount of time. I believe that if you do this, you should be watched as much as possible. Even five guards is too small amount in my mind."

Sokka noticed Azula's face of shock, quickly disguised by a mask of cool composure, but it was there. And now it was his turn.

Before Zuko could say anything Sokka began, "I'm up for letting you do this. And furthermore I agree that five guards would be too much to take on this journey. They'd slow you down and no matter how good at being undercover they are, they would stick out like sore thumbs. They're not used to hiding Zuko, they're used to strutting around being the kings of the world." His last statement was delievered directly to Zuko. Then he turned towards Azula and said, "If you're to succeed on this journey, you need someone who knows how to hide and how to blend in. I think if you do this, I should be the one to go with you."

Sokka sat back and waited for the storm to hit. He looked around the table, Zuko had leaned forward looking at Sokka like he'd lost his mind. Iroh's eyes were narrowed and he was stroking his beard a contiplative look upon his face. Katara was furious, but that was Katara. She never did like Sokka doing anything without her, particularly dangerous things. Aang and Toph were surprised but didn't seem overly upset about his statement, surprisingly.

He had been thinking about it since Zuko had mentioned his plan. Five guards would get Azula killed almost instantly. Or make her escape even easier. Even in this unusual state of nervousness Azula still gave off a sense of power. Any guards sent with her were more likely to follow her command versus commanding her. And Sokka was very good at commanding.

"WHAT?! No! NO I won't allow it. You're not going with her Sokka! Are you crazy? Zuko tell him no!" Katara yelled.

Sokka watched to see what Azula would do. Her eyes were narrowed as though she was thinking about the why's of his offer. She confirmed his belief by saying, "Why would you want to go on this journey with me? It's a journey set up for me to fail. Why would you want to help?"

"I haven't been on a worth wile journey in a long time. This one just seems to be one that's right up my alley. Plus I can keep you from running and hiding better than any Fire Nation guard." he stated still looking directly at Azula.

_No need to inform her of the commanding part. At least not yet. _

He turned towards Katara, "And you have no say in what I will and will not do Katara. I'm a grown man, and I can make my decisions without your consent." He gave Katara a challenging look while continuing to talk, "So what do you say Zuko? You think this will work if it's just me and your sis?"

Zuko sat back in his chair giving Sokka a hard look. With a deep breath he said calmly, "If you want to join my sister on this journey and truly believe you can keep her on track, then I'm for it. I know you're a good tracker and an even better planner. If she's to go with anyone from this group, you would be my first choice."

Sokka nodded in agreement to Zuko. Turning back to Azula he began, "We start…"

"No he's not. He's not even a BENDER. How will he stop Azula if she decides to fire bend at him? Or worse yet lightening bend at him? What are you going to do Sokka? Block it with your sword? What would Suki say if she were here? She'd think you were crazy and wouldn't allow it! That's what she'd do!" Katara yelled angrily. An instant later she covered her mouth in shock. She started to apologize, "Sokka I'm…"

But Sokka was done with this discussion. No one, not even his flesh and blood was going to insult him in such a way. He stood up from his seat and coldly stared Katara down. In a deathly quiet voice, "I may not be a bender, but I know how to protect myself Katara. I don't need your permission or anyone's permission, alive or dead, to do what I want to do." Turning towards Azula he ordered, "Pack your stuff. We leave at dawn tomorrow." And with that he stormed from the dining hall. As he left he heard Azula say, "I think you'll be a perfect addition to the family." Who her statement was directed towards, he didn't know, nor did he care.

A**uthor Ending Note:** Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow but may take a day or two for me to get it finished. I try to stay a chapter ahead of what I've posted so I don't leave anyone hanging for more than a few days.


	5. Palace Freedom

**Author Note:** And the tale continues! Thank you everyone for sticking with me! Hopefully you're still enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Feel free to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Ch. 5: Palace Freedom

Everyone sat perfectly still, watching as Sokka stormed out of the great hall. An eerie silence growing throughout the room. Even the servants had stopped doing their tasks.

Azula was the first to break the silence. Looking at a near tear Katara, she proudly stated, "I think you'll be a perfect addition to the family."

Katara's looked towards Azula. Her face turning from hurt to annoyance quickly. "I am nothing like your family. And I am not an addition to 'your' family at all. Your family was just turned to ash this morning. Your family was a cold killer."

Azula decided not to rise to the bait. Instead she met Katara's hard stare with a smirk. "Killing people, is a mercy. Striking and leaving a person to die, that is so much crueler." She had the satisfaction of seeing Katara's face fall once more.

She turned toward Zuko, "Now brother I do believe it's time for me to retire. Would you like to show me to my room?"

Zuko looked annoyingly at Azula. "Yes I do think it's time you retired. Ming, why don't..."

"I'll take her," Toph interrupted.

Azula turned toward the blind earth bender. "Do you even know where it is?" Azula remarked.

"Yeah I do Prison Princess. It just happens to be my room of choice when the war ended. I've spent many nights in that room." Toph smiled. "Now let's go," Toph finished getting up from her seat.

Azula refused to react to Toph's nickname. Calmly she rose from her seat and stretched. "Very well. Lead on then," she said walking towards Toph and out of the room. Before they were fully out of the room, Azula heard her uncle say, "Good night Niece. May you sleep well."

Azula continued to follow Toph out. She didn't say anything nor did she make any acknowledgement of her uncle's words.

"You could have said good night you know," Toph commented as they walked down the hall.

Azula looked at the earth bender. Not much had changed. She was still fairly short and her hair was styled the same way Azula remembered from before. Long bangs covering her site less eyes and a short hair style held back by a green headband. Her build was bulkier than before, but in a muscular way.

_'Hauling rocks around must be quite the work out apparently.' _

Out loud she responded, "He only said it to try to annoy me. It's not like he actually meant it."

"How would you know? Can you read minds now? Things are changing Azula. Even you have changed."

Azula wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she stayed silent.

"I have to say this quieter Azula is rather nice. All that arrogant control was rather annoying. I can actually read you now." Toph continued.

Azula's looked at Toph with a questioning face. "Read me?" She said, "What could you possibly mean by that?"

Toph chuckled quietly. "I can feel people's emotions through the vibration in the floors. Yours used to be none existent. Probably from all that arrogant control you once had. Now, I can read you like a book. And I know just how frightened you were during Iroh's tea time at the table."

Azula wasn't sure whether to be impressed, embarrassed, scared or just annoyed. The idea that anyone could make her feel nervous was one thing. But knowing that someone actually 'knew' how nervous she had felt, was a different feeling all together.

She was not supposed to feel nervous. She was supposed to be in control at all times. Control was power; her father had always taught her. And power was everything.

'Without control Azula we have no power. If we don't have power, we become no better than the peasants who clean our shoes.' Ozai had told her multiple times through her younger years. And she had believed it.

_'And now this earth bender is telling me I've lost it. Great.' _Azula thought miserably.

Azula sighed and looked around the hallway they were taking to her room. The palace hadn't changed much. The walls were still tall and the pillars colored a deep red. The windows were covered in sheer purple curtains.

However, the portrait room had changed quite a bit. The space where Sozin, Azulon and Ozai's painting was now taken over by a great painting of Zuko along with the Avatar and his friends.

_Out with the old in with the new, huh Zuko. Just erase the war like it never was. _

"You don't have to be so gloomy you know. It's because I could read you that I decided to agree with Zuko and let you go on this journey. That cell would make anyone wish to get out. No matter what the cost was," Toph commented.

Once again Azula was surprised. "How do you know what my cell looks...looked like?" She corrected herself. She was going to have to stop thinking of that cell as 'hers'. She was done with that place for good.

Toph quietly laughed again. "I built it Crazy Queen. I know exactly what it looks like, well for how I know what things look like, and exactly what it feels like." Toph stopped; they were now at the entrance to Azula's room.

"Before you go in I just want to say one thing." Toph took a deep breath her facial features went from being relaxed into an intense look of intimidation. "If you try to double cross us, if you so much as hurt one hair on Sokka's head, I will stick you in a rock pit and make you my non-moving target. And when you can't stand any more, I will bury you deep within the earth where no animal will ever find your body. Do you understand Crazy Queen?"

_'Haven't we become little miss fierce._' Azula thought, her respect for the blind bender increasing slightly. Apparently she wasn't the only one who knew how to effectively threaten another.

Azula took a step into her room and turned towards Toph. She decided to answer Toph honestly. "I promise not to hurt a hair on Sokka's head as long as he doesn't try to hurt a hair on mine. And since you can 'read' me now, you know this is the truth."

"Yeah Crazy Queen I know. Now go to bed, when Sokka says you're leaving at dawn, he means you're leaving at dawn. The man is crazy about his time schedules." She turned around to leave then turned right back.

"Oh almost forgot," Toph stated shutting the door to Azula's room and in Azula's face. Azula heard a loud noise, like a bar was being placed across her door. Toph confirmed that assumption by yelling through the door, "You're going to be locked in from out here. Zuko doesn't want to take the chance of you trying to kill us all in our sleep. Not that you'd succeed, but better to be cautious." There was a pause then Toph continued, "at least the bed is more comfortable than the prison bed! Good night Crazy Queen!"

Azula heard Toph walking away.

"Better bed indeed," Azula whispered quietly as she looked at the big bed in the center of the room. She couldn't wait to jump onto the comfy mattress, tuck herself under the softest sheet known in the nation, and bury herself in the pillows.

But that was for later. Right now she wanted a bath. A long relaxing heated bath. She started walking towards the bathroom attached to her room. She entered the bathroom, and let out a gratifying sigh. There it was, a long deep tub just waiting to be filled with hot water and her.

At the prison there was a washing room, but it was shared and it was timed. And there were always guards posted around the bathing house, which equaled to no privacy. But here, she was alone and she had all the time she could want or need.

As an afterthought, she shut and locked the bathroom door. No need for anyone to slip in while she was bathing.

She started filling the tub with water and slipped out of her clothes. When the tub was full she turned off the spout and stuck her hand in to heat up the water.

"Perfect," she said as the steam started to rise.

Azula climbed into the tub and let out a long moan. It felt so good. She hadn't bathed like this in years. Perfectly heated water was never achieved in the prison due to the fact that fire bending was against the rules.

She leaned her head back against the lip of the tub and closed her eyes. The water was perfect and the tub was long enough to fit Azula's entire body and deep enough to have water coming up to just above her shoulder blades.

As she relaxed in the water she started to think about the journey ahead. It wasn't going to be easy, while she wasn't sure where she was going, she knew that it wasn't going to be in the Fire Nation. And knowing Zuko, she wasn't going to get the luxury convoy she had in the past.

She hoped that Zuko would at least give her and Sokka an animal to ride so that they didn't have to walk where ever it was that they were going. Honestly, she was already going to be sleeping under the stars, probably right on the ground, and taking baths in creeks and ponds versus warm comfortable tubs.

_Hmm…I wonder how Sokka would look bathing in a creek,_ Azula thought. She could see him now, half naked standing in a clean lake washing. His bare chest and ripped abs glistening in the sunlight. Maybe she'd offer to wash his back. Simply walk into the water and rub her hands over his shoulders and down his back. Maybe slide them around his waist and allow her hands to go just a little lower…..

Azula sat up with a splash of water.

_Whoa woman, not going there. He's your traveling partner, nothing more. Peasant, we are _NOT_ attracted to peasants!_ Azula scolded herself. Worried that she would finish her train of thought if she were to lay back in the tub, Azula quickly washed herself and got out.

She quickly steamed the water off her body and wrapped herself in a silk robe. Time to jump into that gloriously soft and pillowed bed, she thought running into the bed room. Before she could talk herself out of it, she jumped towards the bed squealing excitedly.

She landed face down, her face buried in pillows. She rolled around on the big comfortable bed, making happy noises as she did so. _Paradise, this was paradise_.

"Enjoying yourself, Princess," said a deep male's voice from the doorway.

Azula instantly stopped and looked towards the door.

"Shit," was all she could think to say.

**Ending Author Note:** Yep, I'm leaving you here :) You probably know who's at the door, but if not, do not fear, the next chapter will be coming soon. May not be tomorrow, but soon I promise!


	6. Freedom Distracted

Author note: CHAPTER 6 ALREADY! Yeah! Hopefully you're finding them long enough to be considered chapters. I have this need to make each chapter from a different POV (mainly Azula and Sokka, obviously). But I still want the chapters to be long enough that you get a good sense of what's going on without making them seem…draggy. Thank you to all the followers, favorite markers and reviewers!

A few of you have mentioned that my grammar and spelling haven't been perfect, but I am working on it! Hopefully it doesn't distract too much from the story…I know how annoying bad grammar can be.

Onward with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 6: Freedom Distracted

"Shit," Sokka heard Azula say quietly.

How she hadn't heard the bar on the outside of her door being removed, he'd never know. But thank the spirits she didn't. He would have missed out on quite the show. Sokka had opened the door just as Azula had landed face first on the bed. He had watched in amusement as she rolled around on the bed, making little mewing and moaning noises in happiness.

"What are you doing in my room?" Azula asked angrily. She pushed herself up on the bed, curling her legs under her and propping herself with one arm behind her. If it had been any other situation, he would have found it to be a position of invitation. Her robe had come undone slightly, giving him a clear view of the mounds beneath. He felt a small stirring of desire.

"You mind covering those, Princess?" His statement came out huskier than he had intended it to.

"Covering what…oh," Azula said, following his gaze to her chest. She quickly tied the robe tighter and sat in a crossed legged position, hiding her legs under her robe as well. Sokka told himself he wasn't disappointed, no not at all.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing here? Besides staring at me…again," Azula said annoyingly.

_Just enjoying the show Princess…_

He held out a large rolled up scroll, "We need to make some general plans before we head out at dawn tomorrow. I just got finished talking with Zuko. He told me your mother is near, or in, Ba Sing Se. That's a pretty long distance to cover and I want to make sure you're prepared properly." Wisely he kept the 'enjoying the show' part out. "I've created a general plan for the path we're going to take to get there. Zuko and I figured we'd take the trail to the ferry over to the Earth Kingdom. Then we'd follow the rivers to Ba Sing Se."

Azula reached her hand out for the scroll, Sokka held it back. "Well can I see it?"

"You don't have to worry about the plans, those are for me to keep us on track with" he said arrogantly. "I just came by to make sure you knew what kind of stuff to pack."

"Give me the plan Peasant, or I will come over there and get it myself." Azula said challengingly.

Sokka cocked his eyebrow at Azula. He highly doubted she was going to take him down in nothing but a robe. But he was interested to see her try.

"You sure you want to do that Princess? You're not wearing much, and I'm sure you'll show off more if you try tangling with me," he smirked. An image of him and Azula doing another kind of tangling, danced through his mind. He quickly cleared it away.

_Don't think about that Sokka. Keep your eyes trained. We're dealing with a master bender here. All eyes up front and focused…on her face…just her face. _

He could see her beautiful face deliberating. After a few moments, she slowly unfolder herself from her sitting position and scooted off the bed. Still moving slowly, she started walking towards him.

_She's really going to try this…well alright then. Focus on the face Sokka, just the face. _ He braced himself for her first swing, holding the scroll tightly in his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this Peasant?" Azula challenged. "I may have been locked up, but that doesn't mean my skills are any less…potent."

Sokka swallowed hard. She was still walking towards him, a slight sway to her hips and a challenging smile on her face. He kept telling himself he wasn't distracted, _or attracted, _to that smile, nor the swaying of her hips, or the long legs that were barely covered by the robe. No not at all.

But his grip on the scroll had become a little looser. His braced position, a little less braced. And before he could do anything, Azula had fallen to the floor and threw out a sweeping kick, knocking him on his butt and back. The scroll flew up and into Azula's hands.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Azula laughed. Sokka watched from the floor as she moved and sat back on the bed folding her legs under her and her robe. "Well are you going to go over this with me or just lay on the floor all night?" She said, still slightly laughing at him.

_Damn it_, Sokka thought, _so much for being the commander of this mission…and for being focused. _He got up off the floor and sat next to Azula, stretching his legs out. She scooted over to give him more room. Together they bent over the scroll.

Sokka started to explain, "Here's where we are now. We'll get to the ocean by tomorrow night or at worst the next morning. Then we'll take the ferry over to the Earth Kingdom where we'll take the river route to Ba Sing Se."

"Wait, can't we just take a war balloon?" Azula asked in a surprised voice.

Sokka gave her his best _are you kidding me _look, "No, we can't take a war balloon. We're supposed to be _under cover_ remember? A war balloon will just scream MILITARY and FIRE NATION." He emphasized his statement by throwing his arms in the air waving them around. Putting his them back down he continued, "And that's not what we want. Zuko is, however, giving us a couple of Ostrich Horses.

He saw her shoulders relax and heard a sigh of relief.

"What did you think we had to walk the whole way?" he asked surprised that she would think they would be walking the entire way to Ba Sing Se.

"Yes." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "I didn't think Zuko would make this any easier for me than absolutely necessary." Her voice had gone soft and quiet.

"Well I'm with you," Sokka claimed. "And I'm not walking the whole damn way to Ba Sing Se. Punishment or not." Sokka stated looking Azula straight in the eyes. He was surprised to see a gratifying look in her amber eyes. Eyes that reminded him of a light caramel, another specialty of the fire nation, and by the spirits did he love caramel.

"Okay, tell me more of this plan," she said looking back at the map.

Sokka went back to explaining the route, the time table and the plan for the journey. Azula stayed quiet for most of it. Every so often she'd give him her ideas on where they should go and what paths may be easier to take. Sokka agreed to some, adjusted others, and flatly turned down a few. Within an hour they had a plan figured out that they both agreed on.

"Alright, we have an early start tomorrow so time to get some shut eye," Sokka said rolling up the scroll. He looked towards Azula, "Make sure to pack lightly and with civilian type clothes. No royalty stuff. We want to give the impression of modest travelers, nothing more."

Sokka noticed that Azula was staring at him, a look of sad confusion on her face. "Azula, are you alright? You do have civilian clothing right? You know, _peasant _clothes," he said with a smile. Azula continued to stare at him, that sad look still on her face. It made her look vulnerable, something he'd never seen the old Azula look like before. He had a strong urge to take that look away.

"Azula, talk to me," he said quietly.

She turned her face away. Sokka reached his hand out and cupped her face, turning her back to face him. "Azula," he said her name quietly again. He watched as she licked her lips and couldn't help but notice how luscious they looked. He started to lean in, thinking just one taste, one simple little…

"What are you doing?" an angry female voice said from the doorway. That shocked Azula and Sokka out of the spell that had overtaken them. Sadly, Sokka watched as Azula's body language changed from vulnerable to her normal cool arrogant composure.

"We're planning. What else would we be doing?" Azula sarcastically responded.

"Really? Planning what? How to properly suck face with each other?" Katara replied in the same tone, crossing her arms and glaring at them both.

"We were just finishing up Katara," Sokka said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the doorway. He turned to Azula, "Get some sleep. I was serious when I said we leave at dawn tomorrow."

He saw Azula nod and heard her quietly say, "Good night."

"Good night," he replied just as quietly. He left the room and shut the door. Katara put the locking bar in place, harder than Sokka thought was necessary.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Katara. She's been through enough," he told his sister. Angry from the interruption and from her earlier statement, Sokka started walking down the hall towards his room, not caring if Katara followed or not. Katara followed behind him.

"She's been through enough? _SHE'S _been through enough? Have you forgotten what she's all done to us, Sokka? Like the fact that she tried to _KILL_ Aang! Or the fact that she locked up Suki! Have you forgotten that part Sokka? Have you?!" Katara was near shouting again. Sokka felt his anger growing more intense with each sentence Katara said. Her final statement was the last straw.

He turned towards Katara and did some shouting of his own, "Katara ENOUGH already! Do I know what she's done in the past, yes I do. Do I realize that she UNSUCCESSFULLY tried to kill Aang, again yes I do. Do I know that she locked up…locked up…," he took a deep breath, the built up anger slowly fading away at the mention of his love's name, and continued softly, "Suki. Yes I do." He paused again, taking a moment to compose himself. He was never one to be angry, and even less so when it came to his sister. Katara stood there silent, for once.

"I know what she has done Katara. But can you open your mind to how she's been raised? She was raised to BE the aggressor. She was raised believing that everyone was beneath her. Look at this place, remember what Ozai was like? Remember what Zuko was like? This nation was raised to believe that being aggressive was the answer to everything. We…no…_I _have a chance to change that. To make her see that being aggressive and always in controlled isn't the only way to live life. Can't you understand that?" He looked at Katara. Trying to keep his face as calm looking as possible. He didn't want to mad at his sister, but that was the second time that day that she'd brought up Suki and the second time she'd questioned his decisions.

"So what, you think traveling with her through the world is going to fix it all Sokka? She's a trained killer, she will take the first opportunity she has to kill you and run. Mark my words. You're strong Sokka, but I saw what just happened, or _almost happened,_ in that room. You were about to _kiss _her Sokka! You can't allow yourself to be taken in by those looks. It makes you weak, and you can't afford to be weak." Katara said simply.

Sokka didn't deny what he was or wasn't going to do in that room. If he was honest with himself, he could admit that he wasn't sure why he had felt such a strong need to kiss Azula. Nor was he sure why he found her so attractive. Was it her looks? Her personality? Maybe he _was_ trusting Azula a little too quickly. But she was changing, he could see that. She had been vulnerable, old Azula was never vulnerable.

"Katara," he began quietly, "I understand that you're worried. I would be to if it were you and Zuko going off alone together. " Not that he wanted to think about that…at all. "But this is something I have to do. I know Azula can change, I can already see it happening. This journey could be the final turning point to get her to see that life can be better on our side. And you need to trust me to be able to do that for her. Can you do that?" He looked into Katara's eyes pleading with her to understand.

Katara's hands came up and cupped Sokka's face between them. "You're so stubborn. No matter what Azula does, I don't think anything will take out that stubborn head of yours. I'm sorry for my harsh words Sokka, from before and now. You are strong enough to do this, and your sword mastery is enough to take Azula out if need be. Don't get angry," Sokka forced himself to relax the muscles that had tensed up from Katara's statement, "just know that I only say this because I am worried. I can't lose you. You're my brother, you've been with me from the very beginning and I don't want to lose you for something that you could have stayed away from. Maybe you can change her. Maybe you can bring her to our side. But until _I_ see it, I just can't believe it happening." She paused, "But I do believe in you. And I know that, no matter what happens, you'll come back. And that's all that I could ever want." She dropped her hands and gave him a weak smile.

"Katara," he started, "it's good to know you never change. You're still making long speeches about hope and destiny. They just keep going and…ouch!" Sokka laughed dodging the next punch Katara sent towards him. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. Sokka felt Katara resist for only for a moment, than she turned and buried her face in his neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist in return. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. "I'll come back Katara. I promise, no matter what happens I'll come back."

"Okay," Katara said tearfully. She slowly removed herself from Sokka's hug. "But if you don't, and she's the reason why, I will hunt her down and I will end her myself. Make no mistake about that. She will be ended Sokka. No more prison for her, just death."

"That's my strong Master Water Bending sister." Sokka responded laughing lightly. He knew Katara didn't make ideal threats. "Now go away, I need to sleep. Dawn will be here early and I don't want to screw up day one by being late." With that he pushed his sister out of the room and closed the door.

"You could have said good night you know!" she yelled through the door.

"Good night!" he yelled back and then listened as Katara huffed and walked away.

Turing to his bed, he stripped out of his clothes, got under the covers and promptly fell asleep. His dreams filled with a woman who possessed a beautifully curved chest, seductive amber eyes, luscious lips, long bare legs and a big comfy bed.

**Author End Notes: **First chapter to end without a cliff hanger Woot Woot! It may be a day or two before I can get another chapter posted. Have a lot on my plate recently and may not be able to sit and write. But I promise you the wait will be worth it!


	7. Freedom Reneged

Author Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 7! Thanks for reading and sticking with me! This chapter I have gone back and forth about for a while, debating if I wanted to write it, let alone post it. But in the end, I did write and as you can see I'm posting it as well Enjoy! Hopefully it's enjoyed…

Now onward with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 7: Freedom Reneged

Azula watched as Sokka left with his overly pissed off sister.

_Good riddance. _

Azula was tempted to tamper the candles and fall asleep in the big comfortable bed, but knew it would be a smarter idea to pack now and sleep in tomorrow.

She walked to her old closet, a little worried that she'd find it completely barren. She opened the door and let out a sigh of relief. All her clothes were still perfectly arranged as she had left them years ago. She continued to look around and noticed that nothing really had been moved or changed.

_'Good, this is good. Now to find some Peasant wear' _

She began to pull different outfits from dressers and from the hangers, thankful the she had remained the same size throughout the past years. If she found the clothing was acceptable, she neatly folded it into her traveling bag. If she found it unacceptable, it was put back exactly where and how she had found it.

Once she was satisfied with her clothing options, she moved to a secret chest that she had hidden behind a shelf of her shoes. Her normal chest of weapons, she had found, had been emptied before her arrival.

She wasn't sure if she would be allowed weapons, they all believed she was going to kill them after all, but decided to risk it. Sure she had her fire bending, but she always believed in being prepared for anything and everything.

Inside the chest held an assortment of throwing knives, throwing stars and stilettos that Mai had favored back in the day. Azula decided on three stilettos and three throwing knives. She carefully tucked the rest away and hid the chest once more.

She decided to keep two of the throwing knives with her, to wear tomorrow on the journey out, figuring that if they were found, she'd still have the others in her bag.

_'Of course, the only way they'd find them would be to pat me down...' _

Azula thought about who she'd _prefer _to have patting her down.

_'Not happening Azula. Don't go there woman'_ she warned herself. But her thoughts had started to move in that direction anyway. As she moved back to the bedroom she began to think of the 'almost kiss'.

At least that's what she thought Sokka was going to do. She hated to admit it but when he had mentioned them being in this together, it had emotionally touched her in a way she hadn't been touched before. She had been vulnerable, a feeling she was starting too loath, but couldn't help but feel.

Yet he didn't take advantage of it or rub it in, like she believed his sister would have in an instant, he had seemed like he 'wanted' to help her.

Azula climbed back into bed and snuggled under the covers. As she laid there she continued to think of Sokka and the way he had touched her face. His hands had been big, she remembered, and had felt rough even though he had touched her so gently. She touched her face, remembering how his hand had felt touching her. He had turned her towards him, leaning towards her as though he was going to kiss her.

Then his damn sister had to come and ruin it all...no not ruin. There's nothing to ruin. Focus she needed to focus. Focus was the only way she was going to gain her freedom. She could not afford to fail because of some...'peasant'. Even if that peasant had a really nice build, roughly gentle hands and made her feel...special.

But even as she continued berating herself about being focused and needing to concentrate and be in control, she fell asleep and had dreams that were filled with soft touches and endless kisses with a certain blue eyed peasant.

Azula woke up early the next morning. Her inner fire bender sensing that dawn would soon arrive.

Reluctantly she pulled herself out of the warm comfortable bed, grateful that she was able to get at least one night in a nice comfy bed. Who knew when she'd get another one like it.

_Now remember, we are to stay focused. No thinking about tall gorgeous men and their big hands and cute…damn it Azula. FOCUS! _

Shaking those thoughts away, she went to the bathroom and prepared for the day. She strapped the two throwing knives to her forearms, keeping them neatly hidden underneath the sleeves of her simple off the shoulder black shirt. By the time she had dressed and finished her hair, a tight hair knot on the top with strands coming down on both sides of her face, she heard a knock at the door. She went back to main section of the room and grabbed her traveling bag.

Azula opened the door to find a neutral faced Zuko and an angry looking Sokka, on the other side. Zuko was dressed in his normal Fire Lord armored attire. Sokka, Azula was surprised to find, wore a maroon tunic and black fire nation style pants. His sword she could see was strapped to his back. Azula instincts told her that whatever they were about to say or do, was not going to be good. She hid her fear however, with her usual confident attitude.

"Don't worry; I'm all packed and ready to go. I was just figuring out if I had forgotten..."

"Azula we need to talk," Zuko interrupted.

"Well you better make it fast, I've heard that the Peasant I'll be traveling with is very time oriented," Azula responded smirking towards Sokka. Sokka didn't smirk back, or smile back. He looked angry. Azula thought back to last night but couldn't think of anything that she did that would upset him.

"Let's sit down," Zuko said moving towards the sitting area in the corner of the room.

"Let's not sit down. What's going on? We need to get going Zuko, dawn is approaching and we need to leave promptly at dawn," Azula said arrogantly. Or at least she hoped she sounded arrogant, a cold feeling of dread was starting to build in her chest.

"You're not going anywhere Azula. I've received word today that our mother is possibly in the old fire nation colonies. The mission is cancelled," Zuko stated looking directly at Azula.

She couldn't possibly have heard him right. The journey was cancelled?! Azula couldn't believe it. How did this happen? Why? What was wrong with their mother being in the fire nation colonies versus Ba Sing Se. It was closer for spirits sake. He couldn't do this to her. No she wouldn't let him.

"What?! You…you can't do that!" Azula shouted angrily. She prepared herself to fight her way out the palace. She could do this… she was not going back to that cell. "You said if I found her and brought her back I could get my freedom. Now you're changing your mind?! You can't do that! I won't let you…"

"You can't tell me what to do Azula," Zuko stated coldly. "I am the Fire Lord. I hold all the power. You are merely here because _I_ allow it. And if I say it's cancelled and you're going back to your cell. Then it's cancelled and you're going back to your cell." He stood up from the seat he had been sitting in and moved threateningly towards her.

"I'm not going back there Zuko! You may be fire lord but I will NOT have this taken from me! You told me I could do this. You told me I could change with this. I am changing Zuko," Azula said desperately backing up from a closing in Zuko. She didn't want to strike out at Zuko, she didn't need anyone giving him an actual reason for sending her back…at least not yet.

"Azula this discussion is over, come on, I'm taking you back. I don't want to involve more people during this than necessary," Zuko said extending his hand towards Azula. Azula looked angrily at Sokka. She could feel the past catching up with her, it was Ty Lee and Mai abandoning her all over again.

"You told me we were in this together! Doesn't that mean anything?!" she screamed, still avoiding Zuko's grasp. She watched Sokka rub his hands on his face. She could tell he was fighting with himself over something. She had to get through to him. It was her last chance for freedom. "Can't you at least tell me WHY?"

"Azula don't do this. Maybe we'll try this again in a couple of years or something."

"A couple of years?! A couple of years?! No Zuko, NO NO NO NO! If you want to take me back to that horrid, hideous place, than you're going to have a fight on your hands. I will NOT go quietly. You told me I could do this. That I could earn my freedom and now you're just TAKING IT AWAY! I won't go quietly" Azula repeated creating a handful of blue flame. "If you want to take me back, then you're going to have to fight me dear brother. "

"Azula, don't do this," Zuko said creating a hand full of flame himself. They were facing off against each other, blue flame versus red. Azula was ready, she refused to lose this fight, this was her freedom. This was her life. No way was she going to give it up.

"Zuko wait!" Sokka finally had spoken up. Both Azula and Zuko look towards him. Azula watched as he took a deep breath and continued, "Okay let's put the jerk bending away and talk about this. She deserves to know why this is happening. She should know the risks involved if she still wants to do this."

"It's not a choice for her to do any more, the risks are too high. I tried talking, she's the one who went into a rage," Zuko stated heatedly.

"What are they? Any risk is better than going back into that cell Zuko. You don't understand. I _can't _go back there." Azula said. She closed her palm, extinguishing the flame. Anger and force wasn't going to keep her from going back, but talking might.

"You wanted to sit and talk, let's…let's sit and talk then." She moved towards the seat that Zuko had just gotten up from moments before and sat down, crossing her legs as she did so. "See I'm sitting. Now we can talk. Come on Zuko," she swallowed hard, "please let's talk." She never said please. Please was beneath her. Please was a weakness. But if please gave her a chance of freedom, she would plead as much as she possibly could.

Zuko and Sokka were looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Maybe she had, but if she went back to that cell, she knew she it would be a guaranteed thing. Shaking his head Zuko sat down in the seat across from her. Sokka took the seat next to her.

"As I mentioned, we recently discovered that mother was located in the old fire nation colonies," Zuko began.

"Well that's good then," Azula interrupted, "those are closer than Ba Sing Se. We'll go there, find her and bring her back in much shorter time than we would have otherwise. What? What's wrong with the colonies?" Azula asked seeing Zuko and Sokka exchanging a look.

"Azula," now it was Sokka's turn talk, "The fire nation colonies are full of rebellion battles right now. It's a very dangerous environment to go through, let alone have to stay in."

"But we were going to have to go through it anyway to get to Ba Sing Se. Why does this make any difference? We get in, find mother, and bring her back. We could do it in what a month?" Azula stated looking back and forth between Zuko and Sokka.

"Because, Azula, you would have to be _staying_ in the colonies not just going through them to get somewhere else. We don't know the exact location of mother, which means you and whoever goes with you would be traveling throughout the colonies. Practically living in a war zone for who knows how long. It's too dangerous," Zuko stated.

"Too dangerous for whom, Zuko? Me? Please, I've faced off against more than criminals and rebels before and won why would this make any difference?" Azula said confidently. She had fought against the Avatar and survived hadn't she? She'd fought against Zuko, her uncle and the friends of the avatar and survived. What could be stronger or more dangerous than that?

"I can't risk you taking any guards with you to that place. Nor will I risk Sokka's life to go either. As much as I want mother back, I can't risk the life of my friend to do it." Zuko said regretfully.

"So just send me. My life isn't worth much to you. Let me go and get mother, let me bring her back here," Azula pleaded.

Zuko gave out a dry laugh. "Azula, you've been out of that cell for less than a day and already you've threatened me with your flames over going back in. If I let you go out there alone, you'd run and then I'd be spending the energy and men I don't have looking for you. That's not a possibility."

Damn it, she was losing again. She closed her eyes in defeat. This was hopeless. Why couldn't they believe that she truly meant them no harm anymore, she just wanted her freedom. She didn't care who held the crown, or how they ruled the nation. She just wanted to feel the sun on her face in the morning and breathe in the warm fresh air. It was an extreme change, she knew this, but she had never been one to do things in moderations.

"I'll go with her," Azula heard Sokka say. "I can act as a scout while I'm in the city. Give you and Aang more information to help stop the fighting. Be an inside man. Azula can come with me and look for your mother. It'd be like killing two birds with one stone." Azula felt hope stirring once more.

"Sokka we discussed this," Zuko said sternly. "There's no way to get into the colonies without everyone knowing who you were. You're from the Southern Water Tribe. You're neither from the Fire Nation OR the Earth Kingdom. You'd stand out like a sore thumb."

"Hey, I survived and stayed undercover in the Fire Nation before. Or have you forgotten Ember Island? Or what about when Aang and the gang were living in the Fire Nation _before_ you joined our group. We fit in just fine, I'm sure I can do it again."

"And I'll be there to help him. I'm from the Fire Nation. I know our customs and I know how to keep Sokka from screwing anything up," Azula felt more than saw Sokka's glare. But she could tell they were winning Zuko over. She added in her most confident voice, "And plus Zu-Zu, I don't believe in failing. I leave that kind of thing for people lesser than me." She finished with a smirk.

Zuko stared at the ceiling then turned and cracked his neck several times. "Katara's going to kill me for this. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. You were supposed to support _me _Sokka. Not Azula."

"What can I say Jerk Bender, she had a better point than you. Well except for the screwing up part, I never screw up," he stated giving Azula another stern glare. Azula just smirked back.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll go tell your sister and ward her off. You two better get going. Once she hears about this, she'll be the ones stopping you from going." Zuko said standing once more. Azula stood up as , for the first time ever, she felt the need to hug her brother. And they were never the hugging type of family. Instead she gave him a promise.

"I swear to you Zuko, on everything I once believed in, I'll bring our mother _and _Sokka back to the Fire Nation safely. I won't fail in my tasks again."

Zuko gave a small smile, "I know you won't Azula." He started walking out the door, then turned back, "But you know, you could have avoided that whole scene by just sitting down and talking with me. You may want to work on that temper of yours. Try to control it. It'll help your bending." Azula frowned at him while holding back the temptation to throw a fire ball at him.

"Thanks Zuko, I'll have to remember that," she replied through gritted teeth. She heard him chuckling as he left the room.

"Well get your stuff, I say we have about 10 minutes to get out of here before Katara finds out and locks us both up. Plus we're running late. I hate running late," Sokka said. Grabbing his bag, which was conveniently sitting outside the door.

"Why is your stuff by my door if you knew Zuko was planning on cancelling the trip?" Azula asked suspiciously.

Sokka smirked and responded cockily, "I knew we'd get him to change his mind. I didn't know you would start a screaming battle with him over it, but I knew in the end we'd win. Now let's go, Princess. Daylight is wasting and the further we are from here before Katara finds out, the safer we'll be." He held out a hand. Azula picked up her bag and took his hand, enjoying the rough feel of it.

Chuckling softly she stated, "You're really afraid of her aren't you?" They started walking down the hall and out the doors where two Ostrich Horses stood ready.

"Well yeah. Younger sisters can be viciously crazy you know. They have this tendancy to think older brothers are too stupid to understand the most simple of things. Especially if it's not being yelled at them, tossed at them, or being hit with it."

Azula tied her bag to the Ostrich horse. Sokka gave her a boost up then jumped on his own.

She let out a laugh and said, "Well that's not our fault. How else are we going to get through those stubborn heads of yours unless we yell, toss or hit you with the information?"

Sokka gave her an _are you serious_ look which just made Azula laugh. She gave the ostrich horse a kick and they were off.

Ending/Note: I had this idea come into my head and I wanted to get it out there. I guess it was just seeming too easy that Azula was just going out the door. She was pretty evil after all. But anyway, if you didn't like this chapter, just know that a more promising chapter is on its way Thanks for reading!


	8. Journey to Freedom

**Author Note: **I don't really have much to say this chapter. It's a longer chapter, which I think a lot of my next chapters will be. Hopefully this isn't bothersome! Thanks for reading and continuing to support my fan fiction writing!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 8: Journey to Freedom

Sokka scanned the skies once more. They had been traveling for a several hours and had made it several miles from the palace. Far enough, Sokka thought, that Katara wouldn't think it wise to follow them. But with his sister, he never knew what she'd do to 'protect' him.

"Are you waiting for the sky to fall Peasant? I can assure you it won't," Sokka didn't miss the teasing tone in Azula's voice.

"No. I'm looking for a flying bison to fall from it," Sokka responded.

"A flying bison? Why would the Avatar want to come after us?" Azula asked also taking a glance up at the sky.

"Aang wouldn't, but Katara might," he replied. He looked towards Azula and caught her rolling her eyes.

"She's still pissy about last night, I take it?"

"No we made up over that. And we were cool this morning when Zuko informed us about the canceling of the mission. But by now Zuko would have told her the trip was back on and I'm with you. So now I'm just waiting for her to swoop down and drag both us of back," Sokka finished.

"She can try. But I assure you, there will be no going back for me until I have my mother with me," Azula said determinedly.

Sokka didn't miss the stern resolve in her voice. He knew this meant a lot to here, heck he was there when she nearly started an Agni Kai against Zuko over it in her bedroom.

"I don't know," Sokka started teasingly. "When Katara wants to do something, she does it. Doesn't matter what I say. It used to irritate the hell out of me when we were traveling before." Sokka thought of the Painted Lady incident that had occurred so many years ago. Now it made him smile, at the time it had just pissed him off. However, in the end he knew Katara had done the right thing, even if it had thrown them off the scheduled plan.

"Well you can be afraid her but I'm not. No way is anyone going to take this sunlight from me again," Sokka watched as Azula closed her eyes and titled her head up to the sun.

Sokka couldn't stop the shot of desire that ran through him as he starred at Azula. Her long neck was stretched out as she basked in the sunlight, just inviting him to lean over and give it a little kiss...maybe even a nip or two.

Perhaps they could stop for a moment and have a little fun, Sokka thought, letting his imagination go.

They'd stop for a quick rest and he'd pull her off the ostrich horse and just bury his face in the area where her neck and shoulder met. He'd content himself by nuzzling before slowly kissing up and around that gorgeous neck. She'd stretch her neck out with a moan and he'd keep moving up with little nips and kisses, just a bit at a time. Then, after she was all but begging him, he'd take those luscious red painted lips of hers. He could all but taste the sweetness.

Suddenly his ostrich horse let out a squeal and stumbled slightly, throwing Sokka out of his thoughts.

"Problems?" Azula's sweet voice asked.

"Must have been a rock or something," Sokka answered lamely. Now he looked stupid and had a hard on, which left him very uncomfortable in the saddle. He shifted slightly trying to get into a more comfortable position. He heard Azula laugh softly.

"Whatever you say, Peasant. Whatever you say." She was laughing at him and he knew it.

_'She can't read minds can she?'_ Sokka thought in a panic. Discreetly he looked down to make sure nothing was standing out. _'Nope hidden there...so why did she say...'_

"One would think you'd know how to ride an ostrich horse. Seeing as you've been on so many journeys in your life time," Azula continued. Sokka relaxed.

_Thank goodness she thought he was just inept…well for now that was okay. _

"We normally flew from place to place. We never really rode animals." He paused, thinking, and then continued, "Well unless you count the giant eel hound. I rode one of those once."

"Why were you riding a giant eel hound?"

"To get to Ozai and his army of air ship and stop them from burning down the earth kingdom," Sokka answered giving Azula a knowing look.

"Right," Azula responded turning away from Sokka. He didn't like bringing up the past. But it was what it was. An awkward silence ensued as they continued forward.

"Yeah, that was probably the only time we had ever road anything but Appa...oh wait there was the time in the great divide that we rode a canyon crawler. That was fun," Sokka said remembering.

"A canyon crawler?" Azula said in disbelief. "Why were you riding a canyon crawler?"

"Well here's how it happened..." Sokka began telling Azula the whole story of the great divide.

He started with how they had met the tribe's people of the Gan Jin and the Zhang, and their bitter rivalry. How their bitter rivalry had caused the earth bender to end up getting his arms broken. He told her of how the rivalry had led to them all being divided as they continued down the canyon. He saw her rolling her eyes when he mentioned the whys of what side he had picked. He told her of the canyon crawlers and how Aang had gotten all to work together and ride the animals out. He finished with how Aang had lied to get the two families together.

"You guys must have gone on some crazy adventures. Seems like you all just barely make it out alive," Azula said bemused, smiling at Sokka. Sokka didn't return the smile. Years ago Suki had same almost the same exact thing.

"You okay?" He heard Azula ask quietly.

"Yeah just thinking about how hungry I am," Sokka lied. He didn't want to talk about Suki, at least not yet.

To keep his mind from thinking about Suki, and because he really was hungry, he decided it was a good time to stop and make camp. By now they had made it several miles and he wasn't quite sure what direction he wanted to take. His plans from last night were irrelevant to the new journey. Plus, it was a nice location. It was an area of flat lands that were hidden by the trees, with a creek near enough to water the animals and catch some fish for dinner.

"Let's make camp here," Sokka said stopping his ostrich horse and jumping off.

Azula stopped her animal alongside him. "There's still plenty of daylight, why would you want to make camp so soon?" she asked.

"We need the daylight to make a new plan. Our old one isn't going to work anymore," Sokka replied.

He watched Azula shrug and jump off of her ostrich horse

As Azula swung off her ostrich horse next to him, she hit the ground and her legs gave out from under her. He reached over and grasped her across the waist, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Whoa careful there," he said soothingly. "Maybe I'm not the only one who's not used to riding."

Azula grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. "It's been a while since I've ridden anything for so long. I didn't think it would affect me like that," she said, sounding slightly embarrassed to Sokka's ears.

He looked down at her, ready to make a teasing remark, only to be stopped by their closeness. They were only inches apart. His eyes couldn't help but focus on her lips. He watched, entranced, as her tongue peaked out to wet them. His hands tighten their grip on her waist.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and put his lips against hers. She was just as sweet as he had imagined. As she let out a slight sound, he pulled back, not knowing whether she made a sound of acceptance, or displeasure.

He looked into her eyes and saw the same emotion he was feeling, desire. He bent his head once more and kissed her soundly. He felt her slide her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She tugged on his hair and angled her head for a better seal. This only encouraged him more.

He pushed Azula against the trunk of a tree continuing to kiss her soundly. His hands started drifting from her waist up to her breast, lightly cupping each one in his hands. He couldn't help but think of how perfectly they fit his palms.

His leg found its way between the two of hers and lightly pressed into her groin, making her straddle him. She moaned and arched her head, exposing her throat to his attention.

This is what he dreamt about. Never thinking it would actually come true. He nipped and kissed his way across her exposed throat, just as he had day dreamed about only moments ago.

Where this desire came from, he couldn't begin to comprehend. All he knew was this passionate woman was in his arms and had no intention of letting her go.

"Sokka, Sokka wait," he barely heard Azula's words. So engrossed he was in his task. It wasn't until she grabbed his head with her hands and brought him face to face with her, did he stop.

"Sokka wait, we can't do this. Not now," Azula said breathlessly.

Sokka put his hands on either side of Azula's waist and pressed himself closer against her body. "What, why not? It's just you and me...and the ostrich horses. But I highly doubt they'd say anything," he replied jokingly. Azula smiled, making his heart miss a beat. He went in for another kiss but Azula's hands prevented him from moving his head.

"It's not that Sokka, it's just, we barely know each other. And I don't think it would be good if we started this trip out...like this. We have to stay focused. We can't allow ourselves to be distracted. Distractions could get us killed."

She had a point, not that Sokka wanted to admit it. All he wanted to do was keep kissing her...and possibly a few other intimate things. But he could see Azula's face set sternly and he wasn't one to pressure a woman.

He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, then moved away from the tree, and Azula. As he tried to calm his racing heart, he heard Azula inhale deeply. He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. Sokka followed her gaze. It ended up landing on his erection, which his pants were having no effect hiding.

"Yeah umm...I'm going to go jump in the creek and umm...try to...ahh...get rid of that," Sokka stumbled through the words and turned to head towards the creek. Slightly embarrassed at the noticeable affect Azula had upon him. A small hand on his arm stopped him.

"Is it...like always that...umm big?" Azula asked in a quiet voice. Sokka found her question to be both complimenting and puzzling.

_'Doesn't she know what an erection is? I'm sure she's seen one before...hasn't she?' _

"Well when I'm with an attractive woman it sort of like gets bigger and...uhh...is more...pronounced," Sokka responded awkwardly. "You have seen a male like this before, haven't you?"

Sokka watched as Azula turned her face away from him, her cheeks turning a pretty pink. After a few moments she responded, "Of course I've seen men in that state before. It just...surprised me a little that it was so...big." Sokka wasn't sure if he believed her or not but before he could ask any more questions, she moved away claiming that she'd collect some wood for the fire.

Shrugging Sokka headed towards the creek, figuring he'd catch some fish, and cool off.

It was several minutes later, and Azula still hadn't returned with any wood.

_If she ran for it, I'm going to find her and beat her ass. She won't sit comfortably on that ostrich horse for a week._

A small part of Sokka almost wished she had run for it, just so that thought could play itself out.

_You're a sick man Sokka. Focus man, focus._

After the kiss, Sokka had gone directly towards the creek where he had removed his boots and shirt, then dived into the water to cool off and hand catch fish for dinner. So far he had caught three fish, and was just catching the forth when he caught movement in the woods. He threw the fourth fish next to the other three on the bank, and walked out of the water, moving quickly for his sword.

"No need for that Peasant, it's just me," Azula's voice said from the woods. A moment later, she appeared, her arms loaded with wood.

"What took you so long? I was starting to think I'd have to chase you down," Sokka responded, relaxing. He turned away from Azula and sat down to put his boots back on. When she didn't respond he glanced over his shoulder, only to find himself face to face with Azula's groin region. He looked up, Azula was standing there hands on her hips glaring down at him. She reached for his hair and pulled his head back, making him meet her eyes upside down.

"I'm going to tell you this once, and only once Peasant," she started slowly, "I. Want. My. Freedom. And I am NOT going to risk gaining that freedom by running away from this mission or from you. Do you understand?" She still hadn't let go of his hair.

"I'm just saying. You'd have your freedom if you just ran for it. It wouldn't last long, but you'd have it," Sokka responded. Here was the arrogant threatening Azula he knew so well.

"It wouldn't last long enough. I want my freedom and I want my royalty as well. Only way to get that is to stick it out with you," Azula finished. "Now are we clear?" She tugged his hair again.

"Clear as water Princess. You mind letting go of my hair now?" Sokka replied lightly. He saw Azula roll her eyes and then his head was free. He cracked his neck a couple of times, and then finished putting on his boots. He stood and hung his shirt on a nearby branch to dry. He turned to find Azula standing over the fire pit she had started to make, staring at him blankly. "Are you going to get that fire going Princess? I have some fish we need to get cooking."

"Fish, fire right," he heard Azula mutter. A second later, blue flame blasted from her hands, turning to orange and red flames once it hit the wood.

Sokka started cleaning and cooking the fish, watching as Azula put up a tent and unrolling a single sleeping bag into that said tent.

"You know, Princess, you didn't have to put my stuff together. But thanks." Sokka commented pleasantly.

"I only put your stuff up because I don't have any stuff. I didn't think to pack a tent or a sleeping bag…I haven't had to camp like this in a long time. And we rushed out of the palace so quickly; I couldn't ask Zuko for anything." Azula responded.

_Crap…one tent on sleeping bag…not good. _

"You didn't grab anything? No blankets? Pillow? Nothing?" Sokka responded incredulously.

Azula shrugged, "It's not that bad. The ground is probably softer than the cell I was in. And I only had a simple blanket covering that and me. In a way, this is an improvement," Azula said giving Sokka a rare smile.

_We'll see about that_.

"Well we'll work something out. The fish is ready, come and get it while it's hot!"

While they ate, they discussed a new plan.

"I was figuring, we'll head towards the port of the mainland and catch a ship over to the Colonies. We'll pose as a pair of Fire Nation citizens just traveling the world. We can start at the oldest colonial city and work our way north." Sokka said in between bites of food. "How familiar is the name Azula?"

Sokka watched Azula finish chewing the fish she had taken a bite of, "It's not a common name, but it's not _uncommon _either. Once I was born, several families named their daughters the same to show unity of the Fire Nation. One issue with you being fire nation, your eyes are blue, Fire Nation citizen generally have amber eyes."

"Okay good. I was thinking code names might be needed, but if it's somewhat common then we won't worry about it. What about the blue fire? Does anyone else have that? I'll claim to be half fire nation, half water tribe. My mother was taken from the southern tribes and brought to the fire nation. Problem solved." Sokka continued eating. He made a damn fine fish.

"That story could work. As for the fire, no, at least no one I know or have ever seen has blue fire. But not everyone knows that I can create blue fire either. The only people that have seen my fire would be my enemies or my family. And for the most part, my enemies are becoming my…well allies I suppose. So issue diverted," Azula said smirking. She put some more fish on her plate. "You know, this fish isn't too bad. It's good to know I won't starve on this mission Peasant," Azula said taking another healthy bite.

"We can't have that happening now can we Princess. No knowing what Zuko would do if I starved you on this quest," Sokka said jokingly, then instantly regretted it as Azula lowered the chopsticks she'd been eating with, a sad look coming into her eyes.

"I don't think Zuko would really care if I came back or not. All he seemed worried about was you," she said quietly. Sokka hated her looking like this. He preferred the hair pulling arrogant Azula over sad vulnerable Azula any day.

"I'm sure he would Azula. Who else is in this world that can challenge him to an Agni Kai and give him a good run for his money? Or what about having someone teach him lightening? Iroh refuses to do it. " Sokka said. He saw her lips curve up in a small smile, as though the thought of teaching her brother lighting pleased her.

"I guess you're right. And I do like the new plan. It may not be fully planned out, but I think it's a good start. Let's clean this stuff up and go to bed. Even on the hard ground, I think I'll sleep like the dead."

_Right…one sleeping bag…one tent. _

As they cleaned up their dinner, Sokka thought of the different options for the sleeping arrangements. After playing several ideas in his head, and after a moment of discreetly adjusting his pants, he settled on one that made the most sense.

"Azula, why don't you take the sleeping bag tonight? You've had enough nights on the hard floor. I'll just sleep in the tent on the ground. That way I have the protection of the tent, and you'll have the protection of the sleeping bag."

"Sokka I'll be fine on the ground. You take the sleeping bag; it's bound to get cold tonight. And I can create my own heat without it. Trust me…"

"No, you're taking the sleeping bag. We are NOT debating this. I'm not having you sleeping on the ground. Not when you've been practically doing that for seven years. Now take the damn sleeping bag and get ready for bed. We leave shortly after dawn tomorrow." Sokka spoke firmly. Picking up the sleeping bag and rolling it out right outside the tent for Azula.

"Well I can't argue with a forceful peasant now can I? But if you freeze tonight, don't blame me." Azula said climbing into the sleeping bag and closing her eyes.

_If I get cold, I'll simply think of that kiss. That'll keep me warm all night._ Sokka thought to himself.

He grabbed his bag for a makeshift pillow and climbed into the tent. He left the flaps open so he could see Azula. Within moments of lying down, he was asleep.

**Author after Note:** Wow long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to have the next one posted in a few days. Feel free to leave reviews!


	9. Learning about Freedom

**Author Note: **Welcome welcome to Chapter 9! Thank you to everyone who's reading along or just started reading this recently! Reviews are always welcome! It helps me to know if I'm going in a good direction…or if I should change it up a bit. But as always, be kind…because this is my first story and I don't want to be discouraged before it ends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 9: Learning about Freedom

Azula woke up as the dawn broke across the sky. She stood up from her sleeping bag and stretched out. While the sleeping bag wasn't a big comfy bed, it had been more comfortable then the blanket on the cell floor. And she had slept pretty well throughout the night. Even though her dreams had been a bit more, adventurous, than she normally would have wanted them to be.

She looked towards Sokka, who had been a part of that adventurous dream, and found him still sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping position, completely sprawled out, a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

_I'll let him sleep. We'll be moving soon enough. _

She left him sleeping and moved to the softer grass by the creek, to do her morning stretches.

Her dream had left her feeling a little…needy. Not surprisingly after that kiss from last night. It had been unexpected, okay maybe a little bit expected…but oh so pleasurable.

Not that she had much to compare it to, but that wasn't the point. The point was, she had been pressed against a tree and had her mind blown away by a _kiss...well two kisses…and some nips…and…._

Azula stretched her leg out to the point that her foot was next to her head. She grabbed her foot and leaned forward, holding that position.

If she was honest with herself, the first kiss may have started it, but she had been truly lost it the moment when Sokka had pushed her against the tree. His hard body had been pressing against her, making her feel small and defenseless. Something she had never felt before and something she never thought would have made her feel so…desired. He had possessed her, simply moved in and taken control. The old Azula would have been have been the one pushing him against the tree and taking control. But with him, she wanted him to be the one in control.

Azula switched to the other leg and repeated the process.

However, she hadn't been ready to go much further than some kisses. That was new territory for her, and she wasn't going to jump into it because she had enjoyed his kisses. She didn't even _know _him yet.

Azula bent herself backwards, making a bridge with her body and closing her eyes.

Maybe today she could learn more about him. They were just traveling companions now more than anything else. Sure they had kissed, but she wanted to feel more of connection than just the physical. She wanted to know what kind of person Sokka was like. Maybe she'd ask him about his likes, his dislikes. Just get more comfortable around him. Not that she was planning on doing any more kissing…okay maybe she was…but if it was to go any further, she'd have to know him better.

"I didn't know you were that flexible," a male voice said. Azula opened her eyes to find an upside down Sokka a few feet away. Using the strength in her legs, she pulled herself upward.

"Well I was friends with Ty Lee. You can't be friends with Ty Lee without learning a few flexible movements. Plus it's a great way to clear the mind," Azula said walking up to Sokka. Standing this close she couldn't help but love how tall he was. Most men tended to be just as, if not a little shorter, than Azula. However, with Sokka she had to tilt her head up a little to look him in the eyes.

"I wasn't sure where you'd gone," Sokka began. "I woke up to an empty tent _and_ an empty sleeping bag. Thought you might have run for it." Azula frowned at Sokka's grin. Then smirking, she reached behind him and grabbed a hunk of his hair. Pulling his head back and then to the side, so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"I. Want. My. Freedom. And I want it the _right_ way," She began slowly, tugging his hair a bit with every word she spoke. "Now repeat after me. Azula. Wants. Her. Freedom." Azula felt Sokka jerking his head, trying to get out of her grasp. She held on tighter, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

He took a deep breath, "Azula. Wants. Her. Freedom. Sokka would also like his freedom." He reached up for her arm. She instantly released his hair and patted his head.

"Good boy. I knew even a peasant like you is capable of learning. You just need a little…reminder now and again." Azula said smugly. She started to walk away only to have Sokka grab her arm and pull her back, and into his.

"Well if I was such a good boy, maybe I deserve a treat." Azula didn't attempt to stop the kiss, because she was craving it probably as much as he was. His soft lips pressed against hers. She angled the kiss giving them better contact. She felt his tongue on her lips, seeking entrance, and she opened willingly. When she tried to put her arms around his neck, she realized he had them both trapped. One in his grasp, the other was tucked between their bodies.

After a few moments of intense kissing, their lips broke apart, each of them breathing a little harder than before.

"I do like those kinds of treats," Azula didn't miss the smugness in Sokka's voice. "Maybe I should get another." As he bent forward again, Azula turned her face away, rolling her eyes.

"Only one treat for the morning. We have to get moving, don't want to make the great planner upset by departing late, now do we?" She stated smartly. But Sokka was no longer looking at her. He was looking at her forearm, rubbing his thumb up and down the area where she hid one of her knives.

_Shit…this wasn't going to go well. _

"Is this what I think it is?" Sokka gave her a questioning look.

"Depends, what do you think it is?" Azula asked sweetly. She wasn't going to let him see her worry. Plus, she had another one stashed away. Not to mention the other three stilettos. She'd just hide them better.

"Feels like a dagger or a knife." Azula caught her breath as he slowly moved her sleeve up her arm. While she was being caught red handed, the way he moved her clothes was quite sensual, and she found herself unable to wrench away from his grip. "Oh look it is. Does this mean I get another treat for guessing right?" Sokka said hopefully, smiling at Azula.

Her head jerked in surprise. "You aren't upset that I have them?"

His brows furrowed together in confusion. "Why would I be upset that you've armed yourself? I'm armed, why shouldn't you be armed?" He paused and sighed heavily." I trust that you're not going to kill me Azula. If you were going to do that, you would have done it already."

Azula grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him, hard. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Ever since this journey had begun, all she was hearing was people saying how much they didn't trust her, and was feeling like a failure because of it. Now this man, this man that she'd only been around for a couple of days, was saying he trusted her.

Just as quickly as she had grabbed him, she released him. "Thank you. You don't understand how much that means to me. " She smiled and gave a little chuckle as she noticed Sokka's dumbfounded face.

"I guess you did deserve that second treat after all, Peasant. Now let's go make some breakfast and get moving. If we wait any longer, we really will be running late. And I do not believe in being late." She grabbed his hand and directed him back to camp.

"Do you know that you snore?" Azula asked Sokka.

After eating a morning breakfast of the leftover fish and some oatcakes, they packed up camp and headed onward. Their goal was to reach the ports of the Fire Nation main land. From there they would board a ship that would take them to the old fire nation colonies. Azula knew that the trip would take a few days at the most, so if she wanted to get to know Sokka, now was the time to do it.

_Although bringing up his faults probably wasn't the way to start the conversation...good going Azula_ chastised herself.

Her comment was met with an incredulous face and a cocked eyebrow from the man sitting on the ostrich horse to her left.

"I do not snore. I would know if I snored. Katara would have brought up the fact that I snore. So no I do not snore," Sokka replied conclusively. "But _you_ on the other hand, talk in your sleep." He smirked at Azula.

Azula's mouth opened in shock. "I do NOT talk in my sleep."

_Did she?_

She never really slept with anyone near her to tell her if she did or didn't. And even if she did, they would have probably been too afraid to tell her anyway.

"Yeah, ya do," Sokka responded in his cocky voice. "You were saying some pretty interesting stuff too."

_Don't ask. Don't ask. You do not talk in your sleep. He's just trying to ann..._

"What did I say?" Sokka's reply was another smirk in Azula's direction.

_Damn it _

"Oh are you admitting that you talk in your sleep, Princess? Are you sure you wanna know what you said," Sokka said teasingly.

Azula took a moment to think it all through then replied smartly, "How do I know that you're telling the truth about me talking in my sleep, unless you tell me what I said?"

"Was that a yes? I almost want to say that was a yes."

_Damn it_. _Apparently the Peasant was smarter than I give him credit for._

"Okay, Peasant, tell me what I said before I smack you upside your stubborn head." Azula said, resorting to her normal threatening manner, raising her hand up as though to slap him.

"Jeez lighten up Princess. I can't really remember. I believe it was something along the lines of 'Sokka is the greatest person in the world. I'm so glad that he went on this trip with me. I'd be so totally lost without him.' It was quite touching real...ouch!"

Azula had had enough and had gone through with her threat to smack him on the back of his head.

"Liar. You're such a liar Peasant. I knew I didn't talk in my sleep. But you snore. Your sister probably didn't tell you because she was so used to it that it didn't bother her anymore. Or she couldn't stand to hurt that small ego of yours," Azula said finally able to do some smirking of her own.

She watched as he rubbed the back of his head for a few moments. Finally he looked back at her, slightly annoyed, "I do not have a small ego thank you very much. And you do talk. You said something like 'we can't do this; I don't have any plenta-fire berries.' Whatever the hell those are."

Azula froze remembering that she had said that in her dream last night. It had started with her and Sokka riding together, much like they were now, but a storm had hit. To take cover they went off the path and found a house sitting empty. Once they had been inside, Sokka had grabbed her and pinned her against the door and started kissing just like he had done the night before. However, in the dream he had gone further. At one point in her dream they had both been naked, with Sokka on top of her, ready to penetrate her. That was when she had told him to wait because she didn't have any plenta-fire berries.

_Even my subconscious doesn't want me to do anything too soon. Great…._

"Earth to Princess. Earth to Princess. You there Princess?" Sokka's voice brought Azula out of her thoughts.

"What? What was that?" she replied blankly.

"I asked you, what the hell are plenta-fire berries?"

"They're a kind of berry that mostly just grown in the Fire Nation. Or at least I think they just grow in the fire nation."

"Gee a berry, I never would have figured that out without your help. Thanks for explaining," Sokka said sarcastically.

Azula looked around; spotting some she stopped her ostrich horse and jumped off. They were small round purple berries; some would mistake them for discolored blueberries if they weren't looking closely enough. She gathered up several handfuls of them, putting most of them in her bag she held out a hand of them to Sokka.

"Try one," as he went to grab the handful Azula smacked his hand. "One Peasant. ONE"

"Are these poisonous? Will they make me sick? I know. They're going to make me really tired maybe even make me pass out. Then I'll wake up hours later to find us naked and you taking advantage of me…won't I?" Azula cocked her eyebrow at him. "I kind of like that scenario, good thing you packed more." With a wink he tossed the berry in his mouth.

Azula smirked the moment she knew he had bitten into the berry. He promptly spit it out.

"You naked and taking advantage of me, is not worth the taste of that berry. Oh YUCK!"

Azula couldn't help herself, she laughed. As he continued making disgusted faces, she laughed even harder, doubling over.

"Your face, oh the spirits your face." Still laughing she took another berry and popped it into her mouth. Unlike Sokka, she knew not to bite into it and just swallowed it instead.

"What is the point of that berry if you don't eat it?"

"Because they contain a kind of medical property for women." Azula responded smartly. She packed the rest of the berries in her bag, and climbed back onto her ostrich horse.

"Medical properties? For women? Why just women?"

"Because women are the only ones that have periods, Peasant. Something in those berries helps a woman with their periods. They make them lighter or sometimes even keep them from happening for a length of time." Sokka's face had turned from shock to disgust once more.

"Well you learn something new every day. Moving on."

Azula smiled and in her best seductive voice asked, "Do you want to know how they got their name?"

"No, no I really don't." Azula noticed that he was discreetly shifting in his saddle.

"Oh I'm sure you'd like to know. They're called plenta-fire berries because when a woman is taking them she can enjoy 'plenty of fire' with no…repercussions."

"Great so it's another thing that empowers a fire benders ability. Just what we need," Sokka said dramatically throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't say anything about fire benders. I said it allowed women to enjoy plenty of fire without repercussions," Azula said suggestively. She rolled her eyes at Sokka's questioning look.

_Either I'm really bad at this seductive thing…or Sokka is slower than I believe him to be. _

"Repercussions, what kind of repercussions could berries stop…." Azula watched as Sokka put two and two together. "Oooohhh, I get it. I get it. You ah…packed a lot of those right? And like…how long do they take to kick in?"

Azula laughed, "Well some say just one berry could start working within a few hours. But, it's not like we'll really need them for _that_ purpose. I just don't know you well enough for that…yet."

"What do you wanna know? I'm an open book. My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is meat. I've recently discovered that I may have a snoring problem. I enjoy shopping. I'm a master…"

Azula laughed again.

"Well that's a good start. My favorite color is orange. My favorite food is Komodo Chicken. I recently discovered I talk in my sleep. I'm a master fire bender and can create lighting…"

They continued traveling along, each taking turns to tell the other person little tidbits of themselves.

By the time they had stop to make camp that night, Azula felt more connected to Sokka. She wasn't sure if she was ready for anything more intimate than kissing yet, but at least it was a start.

**A/N:** Okay so yeah, I invented a birth control for the fire nation. Why? Because why not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some more adventurous stuff will be coming up. For now I wanted to focus on the relationship between Sokka and Azula, there will be plenty of action (hint hint…wink wink) later


	10. Freedom Discovered

**Author note: **Hello again! Because I'm awesome, I'm going to give you another chapter today Also, I'd like to take a minute to warn all the younger readers that this chapter does get a little more…explicit than previous chapters. You have been warned

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 10: Freedom Discovered

She was killing him. Whether she knew she was killing him, Sokka wasn't sure yet.

Why and how he was being affected in such a short time of knowing the _new Azula,_ he'd never understand. While the old Azula had been beautiful, in a crazy, psychotic 'she's going to kill us' kind of way. The new Azula was beautiful in the 'determined and want to make it all right' kind of way, which only tempted him more. Plus, she still had that killer edge to her and what could he say, women who were able to kill, had always been a weakness of his.

He glanced at Azula, sitting perfectly straight and controlled on her ostrich horse, as they traveled along. While she wasn't deliberately tempting him, he still felt tempted. Tempted to pull her from that horse and finish what they had once again started last night.

They had gotten the tent set up and had just finished up clearing their dinner dishes, when temptation had taken him. He had grabbed Azula, something he was starting to wonder if she was ever going to strike him for, and pushed her against a bolder. Kissing her and being kissed back just as feverously. And just when he went to go a little further, she'd pull back and say she wasn't ready or it wasn't the right time.

It was killing him.

But he was a gentleman, okay somewhat, and he wouldn't pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do. But dear fates, it was killing him.

And here they were, the next day, and he was still suffering from her. But what he wasn't suffering from was how well they were staying on schedule. By his calculations, they should be at the port by midday tomorrow. When they reached the port, there would be more than just the two of them together and thus the temptation would be lowered. He hoped.

"I think a storms coming in," Sokka heard Azula say. He looked up towards the sky. It was crystal clear.

"And you think this because…."

"The wind has picked up and I can feel a shifting in the air temperature. I think we should make camp for tonight."

"But it's only midday! If we stop now, we won't make it to the port until tomorrow night, which means we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning for the next boat to get to the old colonies. No I think we should carry on," Sokka said stubbornly. No way were they making camp because of a supposed storm.

"Listen Peasant, I don't know what kind of weather they get in your little town, but up here the weather can change in an instant. And I know when a storm is coming, and one is coming. So I say we stop and make camp now before it gets to wet for us to do it later," Azula responded in her arrogantly threatening way.

"Well we can't camp here, it's not good land for camping if a storm is coming. We need higher lands so we don't get flooded out with this _mystical _storm of yours," Sokka commented sarcastically.

"If we get off the path by those trees, there's a hidden clearing that sits higher than the surrounding areas. It will keep us dry for when the storm _does_ hit," Azula said pointedly. She directed Sokka's gaze a little further ahead with her hand.

"Fine let's go." When they got to the clearing, Sokka had to admit, it was a nice location. They were well hidden by the surrounding trees and, as Azula had said, the clearing was sitting higher than the surrounding lands.

"Okay Princess, it seems you know your Fire Nation territory. How about you get the ostrich horses hobbled down for the night and I'll start setting up camp? We don't want to be caught getting drenched by the magical storm that's on the way," Sokka said jumping off his ostrich horse. He grabbed the gear off then passed the animal to Azula. He caught Azula rolling her eyes before she took the animal.

"It's coming water peasant, just you wait," she commented. Sokka watched her leading the animals under some well branched trees.

_Well at least she knows to give them some shelter from this magical storm of hers. _

He shrugged his shoulders and got to work setting up the tent.

"How do we want to work out the sleeping arrangements tonight? We both obviously need to sleep in the tent. Do you want to take the sleeping bag? Sometimes the storm can make the temperature drop drastically. We don't want you getting a cold now do we," Azula said teasingly.

Sokka shot her a bland look.

"I live in one of the coldest areas on the planet, one night of it being a little chilly, isn't going to affect me any Princess," he replied. Since it had been discovered that they only had one sleeping bag, he never took it. He wanted her to have whatever comfort he could give her. Sokka knew she had lived on a cold hard floor for seven years of her life. He just didn't feel right making her do it any longer.

He heard her sigh in annoyance. It was a battle they had had last night as well.

"I heard your teeth chattering last night, Peasant. Why not just take the sleeping bag for one night," Azula said forcefully.

"I'm not taking the sleeping bag Princess. We'll both be in the tent tonight anyway," _spirits help him with his temptations_," and we'll both be producing heat l" _sadly, not in the way he'd like_, "making it warmer. So I'll be _fine." _

When she stayed quiet Sokka glanced towards her. She was giving him a look that said _what are you playing at_. He finished setting up the tent and walked up to her. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Just take the sleeping bag Azula. You've slept on a cold floor long enough, you shouldn't have to do it any longer," he said quietly.

"I can survive a night or two on the hard floor, you know. That cell didn't break me. It may have made me see things differently, but it didn't break me." Sokka heard the subtle prideful anger in her voice.

"I'm not giving you the sleeping back because I think you're weak Azula. I'm giving it to you because I want you to be as comfortable as I can make you be. I know you're strong and I know that prison didn't break you. Can't you just believe that I'm a gentleman who wants to make a gentlemanly gesture by letting the lady have the more comfortable sleeping arraignments?" He grinned as he saw Azula roll her eyes again. He knew he had won, once again.

"Okay, but if you wake me up because of your teeth chattering tonight, I'm going to kick you out of the tent and into the rain."

Sokka looked up, the skies were still clear.

"I'll take those odds."

And with a light kiss to her lips, he grabbed his sword and went hunting.

A few hours later, it started to rain. Thankfully, they had already cooked and eaten the raccoon rabbit Sokka had killed, and were now tucked into the tent. Azula was sitting crossed legged on the sleeping bag smirking at Sokka while he pulled the tent flaps closed as tightly as possible.

"You can stop smirking like that Princess. I get it, I was wrong."

"I'm sorry Peasant? What did you just say?"

He glared at Azula, "If you didn't hear me, then I'm not going to repeat is." He sat next to Azula on the ground.

He watched as she shook her head back and started to laugh.

"_There's no storm coming, unless it's a magical one,_" Azula horribly mocked him, throwing her hands up in the air. "_This is going to throw us off our schedule! We can't be off the schedule…_hey!"

Sokka tackled her to the ground. A little battle ensued until Sokka pinned her to the ground with his body. He entwined their fingers together next to her head.

"Don't dis my schedule. The schedule must always be respected!" He said as sternly as he could. But internally, he was laughing as well.

"Yeah, yeah." She paused." You know, this is like the fourth time you've pinned me against something. Do you have some control issues there Peasant? Maybe there's a bit of a savage under all that 'gentlemanly' behavior."

"Maybe there is Princess, perhaps you should watch yourself." No longer able to stop himself, he kissed her lightly. As he felt her relax, he put more pressure behind the kiss.

He untangled their fingers from one hand and ran it down her side to her chest. Lightly, he cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over the hard peak. When she broke the kiss and gasped, he moved his attention to her neck.

Slowly, he moved farther down, leaving a trail of kisses. His other hand untangled itself from her grasp and moved to untie the belt that was holding her shirt together. He looked up and seeing no resistance, he slowly pulled the shirt open and revealed what was underneath. Two beautifully curved breasts, lightly covered by a strip of cloth acting as undergarments, met his view.

He dipped his head and kissed the top of each curve. He moved lower and lightly nipped one of the hard peaks through the undergarment, his other hand slowly rubbing the peak of the other. Hearing Azula let out a little moan, he took the full tip into his mouth, and sucked.

"Sokka!" he heard Azula moan as she arched further into his mouth. And didn't that just make him hard as hell.

As he turned his attention to the other peak, he felt Azula's hands streak into his hair, gripping his scalp.

"Sokka, Sokka what are you…oh the spirits…what are you doing to me?"

"Giving you pleasure, and taking my own," he replied dipping his head once more. He took the abandoned peak in his mouth again, sucking it gently. When she arched her back, he moved to the other peak. Her moans filling his ears and making him crave more. His hand roved a little lower to the space between her thighs, pressing against her through her pants. Her back arched and she let out gasp.

"I've never…Sokka wait," he heard her say it, the one dreaded word that just stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to ignore it, like he had done before, but they had gone further than just kissing. He instantly stopped and brought himself face to face with her, balancing his weight on his arms.

"Azula, I thought we were past this. Please let me give you pleasure. I can give you so much more than what I already have. I swear to you, it'll be good," he pleaded.

"Sokka it's not that…it's just…," she had turned her face away from him.

_Had she had a bad experience? Maybe someone had hurt her…maybe that's why she's so shy about it. What if…what if something had happened at the prison? They weren't sectioned off by sexes after all…_ Sokka's anger bloomed quickly at the idea. If that was the case, he would find the asshole who had harmed her and castrate the asshole with his blade.

"Azula, what is it? Did someone," Sokka swallowed hard, "did someone hurt you?"

"No, no one hurt me Sokka," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it. "I've just never done this before."

"You've never done what?"

Sokka felt her chest press into his when she took a deep breath. He watched her fact go through several expressions. Then it seemed to settle on annoyance.

"I've never…never…I'm a virgin okay," she arrogantly spat out.

Sokka felt his jaw fall open in shock.

_A virgin? She was a virgin?!_

**Author Ending Note:** And I leave you here. Odds are I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days or so. I'm in the process of getting a condo, so I don't have a lot of time to write. But I'd kill me if I was reading a story and it ended here…so I'll make sure to get the next up as soon as possible! Please leave reviews! I love knowing how people are liking it (or disliking it if the case may be…) but if you do dislike it, please dislike it for the right reasons...whatever that may be


	11. Freedom's Confession

Author Note: Yeah, I'm holding off on the 'fun stuff' but it is coming (pun intended) soon..ish. Maybe. "evil laugh" Thanks for reading and continuing to read the story! Enjoy Chapter 11 Leave reviews and mark as following or favorite! Please.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 11: Freedom's Confession

"There are you happy now. I've never had sex. Now will you get off me," Azula said forcefully. She was annoyed, at Sokka for starring at her in shock, and at herself for revealing her shaming secret.

She wasn't ashamed that she still was a virgin, exactly. It was more that she was ashamed because of _why_ she was still a virgin. Everyone she knew had 'hooked' up at least once in their life, but not her. She was too good at scaring men off versus bringing them closer.

When Sokka still hadn't moved from his position above her, she pushed him aside and sat up. He landed on his side next to her, his facial features stuck in a shocked expression. She quickly tied up her shirt once more and turned away. All that could be heard was the rain pelting the tent.

_He thinks I'm a freak now. I thought he'd be different. But no, he's just like the other one..._

Azula tried not to cry. She never cried, crying was a weakness. As she had in the past, she covered her sadness with a blanket of anger and superiority.

So what if he didn't want her anymore. So what if he found her less desirable. She didn't need him. She didn't need some...peasant putting his hands all over her, or giving her kisses that made her head spin hours afterwards.

Her shoulders slumped, was she ever going to find someone of the opposite to like her in the way she always dreamed about? She had always dreamed of someone who liked, or even loved, the fact that she was both strong and independent. There was no other way for her to be.

As she sat there in her thoughts, she didn't notice Sokka sitting up and moving closer behind her. It wasn't until he placed a hand on her shoulder that she even gave the physical Sokka a thought.

"Azula...I didn't know...I would have…" She heard him begin.

She slapped his hand off and moved to get under the sleeping bag, only to be stopped by the fact that Sokka was sitting on it.

"Don't think anything of it. It's nothing. You don't have to apologize." She took a deep breath and continued in her arrogant voice, "There's nothing to apologize for. I know what you think of me now. And I don't want you to make some lame ass apology for it." She looked at him directly, keeping her face calm and careless. "We'll just chalk this up to a failed experiment and move on. We have a mission to accomplish. And we can't be distracted by...by this." She finished lamely turning her face once more.

She felt his hand brush her cheek, she closed her eyes, trying to block out the feelings the simple gesture made her feel. Slowly, she felt him turning her to face him. She braced herself and opened her eyes to see him looking at her with...affection?

_Maybe he doesn't think I'm a freak._

She had to admit to herself that this self-doubt was really getting on her nerves. She never had doubted herself before, now it seemed to be an issue for her all the time. This only added to her irritation about the whole ordeal.

_'You've never been in a relationship before either. You were a weapon for your father, nothing more,'_ and evil little voice whispered in her head. That thought dissolved her irritation.

_A relationship, was that was this was? _

"Azula I don't think you're a freak at all," Sokka said quietly.

_Crap did I say that out loud? _

"If I had known about your...umm...lack of experience I wouldn't have pushed so hard. I didn't realize you've never...been with anyone else," Sokka said nervously.

Azula stayed quiet, waiting to see what he did next. She wasn't going to say anything until she knew for sure that he wasn't laughing at her.

"I swear this doesn't change anything…well okay it changes a bit," Azula's face fell. "Now wait, it only changes on 'my' end. It just, makes me want…no need, to be gentler with you. I should probably work on not pushing you against anything." His voice sounded shy and a little guilty to Azula's ears.

"But what if I do like being pushed against things?" Azula surprised herself by asking.

Azula watched as Sokka paused, as if thinking. A little glint, that excited Azula, as he replied," Who would I be not to do what lady asks of me. I'll just be…gentler about it."

"I'm not a delicate flower because of this you know. I just haven't had the chance to...gain experience," she said, using his phrase from earlier.

"I would never consider you a delicate flower Princess. Beautiful like one yes, but delicate you are not."

She could consider that a compliment...she supposed.

"But, I would like to know...if you don't mind me asking...what umm what have you done?"

Wasn't that the question of the evening...

Straightening her shoulders she looked directly at Sokka and replied, "I've kissed a man before. Well a young man before. We were teenagers." Azula noticed that his face had that shocked expression again.

Azula saw him smack his forehead with his hand. "Are all the men in the Fire Nation stupid? Seriously, you should have to be fighting them off with your lighting," he stated still sounding shocked.

She couldn't help it, she giggled. The idea of having to fight off men with her lighting because they all wanted to be intimate with her was slightly hilarious. Her lightening was created by her control; her control was what normally scared the men away in the first place.

"I left the 'fighting off men' thing to Ty Lee. I was too busy trying to conquer the world and then...I sort of went insane...and was in prison." She thought a bit more then confessed," and I've just never attracted men before. They all just seemed...afraid of me. A woman of power isn't exactly considered desirable in the Fire Nation."

"Well I always thought the Fire Nation was full of idiots. And it's good to know I was right." Azula watched as Sokka brought his hands up and cupped her face, gently forcing her to make direct eye contact.

"You are very desirable Azula. To me, I sometimes can't stop thinking about how desirable you are. Don't change for anyone…well don't change from who you are now." He paused, "Because I have to admit, the old Azula was a little scary...but even then, I still found you attractive."

She took his face in her hands as well leaning closely and giving him a light kiss.

"I find you very desirable too Sokka. I just…I need some time. While it's not really a big deal, I just don't want to jump into it. Can you understand that? Can you be okay with that?"

She held her breath worried that this would be the ending to whatever it was they had.

"Of course I can handle it. When you're ready, you just let me know. I'll be there."

Azula smiled; yes he really was a gentleman. She moved off the sleeping bag and started to slide in under it.

"Well in that case Peasant, since we've established the rules, why don't we just share this sleeping bag? That way we'll both be warm and I won't wake up to your teeth chattering."

She suppressed a giggle at Sokka's stunned face. Soon Sokka climbed off and then into the sleeping bag, her giggles subsided into a sigh.

"See that wasn't so hard. Good night Peasant." And with that she turned away from him on her side. She pressed her body into his and was delighted when his arm came across her waist, pulling her closer.

"You are going to be the death of me Princess."

"But you'll die a happy man, Peasant."

And with that she fell asleep.

The next morning Azula woke up to the sound of heavy rain still beating against the tent. Even though the sun was blocked, she knew it was nearing dawn.

As she tried to shift out of the sleeping bag, an arm wrapped itself tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to the body sleeping next to her. She tested moving away again, but found the arm across her waist was like steel and didn't budge.

She looked at Sokka. Like usual, he was sprawled out, well as much as a person could be sharing a sleeping bag, on his stomach. His face was turned towards her.

Although she didn't have much room to move around in, she still took the opportunity to explore what lay before her. Softly she brushed her free hand through his hair to his shoulder. From his shoulder down and across the arm that was currently holding her captured.

She explored the hard muscles of his arm. A couple of times she came across a few small scars, as though he had been cut while in battle.

After exploring his arm, she moved to his back. Azula gently, placed her hand at the base of his neck and slid her hand slowly down and across the expanse of it. It was just like his arms, strong and yet so soft.

She started to feel a little foolish after a few moments of touching Sokka. Here she was, the princess of the Fire Nation, delicately exploring the sleeping body of a water tribe peasant, and enjoying it.

Sighing, and getting tired of not being able to move and explore as much as she'd like, Azula ran her hand through Sokka's hair then pulled lightly.

Sokka's head shot up and he shouted, "Azula wants her freedom! I got it!"

Azula couldn't help it, she laughed. That was not the reaction she expected. She watched as Sokka turned towards her, glaring.

"I didn't say anything about you running. In fact I didn't say anything! Why did you pull my hair?"

"Well it's nice to know my reminders are working. Now remove your arm, it's like steel and I can't move, "she said in her most commanding voice.

"I'll show you not moving," he replied threateningly. A moment later Azula found herself under Sokka's entire body with her lips pressed under his own.

_I could get used to a morning routine like this_

Sokka lifted his head away a moment later.

"You don't seem to mind not moving right now," Sokka said smugly.

"That's because I have more area to explore," Azula replied running her hands up and down his chest and abs. She felt him quiver, which only empowered her more.

"You know, while I may enjoy being pushed and pinned, sometimes I would like to do the pinning myself." and with that she rolled them both over so she was the one straddling him. She felt his hardened length between her thighs and shivered slightly.

"It seems you like it too," she laughed bending down to kiss him again. She felt his hands run up her sides, then her back, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him.

She broke the kiss and braced herself on her arms looking down at him.

"I remember the first time you slammed me against the wall. Even when I was your enemy, it still gave me a bit of a thrill. Of course I also was thinking about killing you, but your earth bender saved you. Thankfully," Azula laughed again and bent down for another kiss. However, this time Sokka didn't respond.

"Hey it was in the past, nothing to get upset about now. I no longer have _any_ desire to kill you." She paused, oblivious to Sokka's tense body beneath her. "Now that I'm thinking of it, didn't you do that because of that Kyoshi warrior? Wasn't she your girlfriend?"

"Suki, her name was Suki," it was said so quietly Azula had to bend down further to hear him.

"Whatever happened to her?" At that question Sokka gently, but firmly, grabbed Azula by the waist and moved her off him.

"Hey what happened?" Azula asked curiously. She was picking up on the darkening of Sokka's mood. She watched as Sokka got out of the sleeping bag and moved towards the tent flap.

_Were they still lovers perhaps? Maybe he was feeling guilty for deceiving this…other woman. _This thought angered Azula greatly. 

"Are you...still seeing her? Because if you are, you can consider this...thing we have over. I won't be the other woman." She said sternly, getting angrier as he stayed silent, his back still turned towards her.

"Aren't you going to say anything? What the hell Sokka?"

He turned his head towards her, "She's dead." Azula met Sokka's dead eyes directly. Not even a hint of emotion showed within their depths. Azula braced herself for his next statement, "And I'm the one that caused it."

With that he walked out into the pouring rain, closing the tent tightly behind him.

_What?_

**Ending Author Note: **Dun dun dunnn! You probably already saw that coming. And there is a purpose for Suki's death, so no ranting or raving that I just 'killed her' for the Sokkla relationship. I HAVE A PLOT BEHIND IT! I promise Next chapter coming soon!


	12. The Tale of Freedom

**Author note:** Thank you for all the great reviews! Sorry that this isn't going to be a happy happy chapter, but it has to happen. Hopefully you still like it when you reach the end Don't hate me!

Chapter 12: The Tale of Freedom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Sokka finished closing the tent flaps tightly and walked towards the ostrich horses. The rain and wind had him soaked within seconds. It felt good. He turned his face up to the falling rain and wished that it could wash away the memories like it washed away the dirt.

He tried to think of other things besides what he had just revealed to Azula. But he just couldn't erase the pain building in his chest.

He hated talking about Suki and had avoided talking about her death at any and all costs. Even his closest friends and family didn't know the whole story behind it. Why he had even mentioned it to Azula, he wasn't sure.

He could have lied easily. He could have told Azula that they had broken up. But with Azula, he didn't want any lies between them. While he wasn't sure what was going on between the both of them, he didn't want any of it to be from lies.

As he neared the ostrich horses, he heard the tent flap opening behind him and the sounds of Azula walking out. He didn't turn around to acknowledge her. He wasn't ready to see the pity he knew Azula's face would show. He was tired of the pity and the sadness of others.

He made himself look busy, but was still fully tuned into the movement Azula made around the outside of the tent. After several long minute, Sokka was surprised when he heard the tent flap opening and closing once more.

_Everyone else would have come over to talk to me…why didn't she?_ He shook his head._ No this is good; I don't want to talk about it. _

He checked on the ostrich horses. Noticing that they were both secured to the ground and had plenty of food and water to last another day. While they were wet, they were also sheltered enough by the surrounding trees to keep them from being pelted by the storm.

On a normal basis, he didn't mind traveling in the rain, but this wasn't just a normal rain storm. The wind was blowing quite forcefully and the rain fell in huge soaking drops. It was better to wait this storm out then to try to travel in it, Sokka decided.

He stood outside for a few more minutes, not really caring that he was cold and drenched. He didn't want to go back into the tent and face the questions he knew Azula would have. She may not have wanted to talk to him in the rain, but when he went in the tent, there would be nothing stopping her.

_I'm not ready to talk about this. I don't want to talk about this. Universe, for once be on my side about this and don't make me talk._ Sokka thought desperately.

The wind started picking up, chilling Sokka down to the bone. With a deep breath he walked back to the tent, opened the flaps and walked in.

What he found surprised him. A dry Azula was sitting over a steaming pot of what looked like to be oatmeal.

"How are you cooking that with no flame?" he asked. "And how are you dry?" She looked up at him and he noticed there was no look of pity or sadness on her face, just a small smile.

She got up from the cooking pot and moved towards him. Sokka took a slight step back; he didn't want to get her wet by being too close.

"Will you stop backing up? I'm trying to dry you Peasant," she said sternly. "You're absolutely drenched and I'm not having you get near _anything_ before you're dry."

"And you're going to do that how exactly?" Sokka replied, trying to sound as normal as he could.

"I'm going to steam the water out of your clothes with my hands. Now stand still."

Sokka stood totally still as she hovered her hands across his clothed body. He felt the heat coming from her hands and saw the steam rising from his clothes. After several minutes, he was totally dry.

"There. Now come and eat, I made some oatmeal for us for breakfast." She turned from him and sat back down near the pot.

_Okay universe...what's going on? Is this a trick?_ He watched Azula cautiously. She was acting a little too...normal. Shouldn't she be pestering him with questions?

He followed and sat across from her, the pot of oatmeal placed between them. Sokka spooned some oatmeal into his bowl.

"How did you cook this?" He said sampling a bite. It was hot and delicious.

"Pretty much the same way I dried your clothes. I heated the pot with my hands and cooked the oatmeal. Nothing special."

"How is it that a princess even knows how to cook? Don't you have servants for that?" Sokka asked jokingly. Pleased to keep the conversation away from Suki.

She gave him a bland look. "I do know how to do some things on my own Peasant. I couldn't always expect servants to be around to do everything for me."

Sokka nodded slightly and continued eating. They continued to eat in silence.

"So..." Azula began, stirring up the little food she had left in her bowl.

_Here it comes._ Sokka braced himself.

"Are we going to keep moving today? Or wait until the storm breaks?"

That threw him off. Wasn't she curious...or even worried about what he had revealed?

_Wait, no this is good. I don't want to talk about what happened._

"Umm...we'll wait until tomorrow. Normally the rain wouldn't bother me, but it's coming down pretty hard. And plus the wind just doesn't make for good traveling weather." His point was emphasized by a giant gust of wind hitting the tent.

"Uh oh. That really puts us behind the master schedule. You going to be okay about that, oh great master planner?" Azula asked him teasingly.

Sokka couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you at all curious about what I said earlier? I mean does it bother you at all that I'm responsible for someone's death?" He blurted out.

_Damn it universe! I said I didn't want to talk about it! _

Azula sat back and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Azula said calmly.

"No."

_Okay…Maybe _

"Then why would I ask you to talk about if I knew you didn't want to talk about it?"

"How would you have known I didn't want to talk about it before I even said I didn't want to talk about it?" Sokka countered.

_Was he trying to talk about it?_

Azula smiled softly. "Because I'm a people person. And being a people person, I can see that you don't want to talk about it, so I'm not going to ask you about it," she responded smoothly.

_Did he want to talk about it? Maybe…maybe it might be time to talk about it. _

"What if I did want to talk about it…?" Sokka asked cautiously, slowly realizing that he did want to tell Azula. She didn't seem like one that would show him pity or point out the clichés of what had happened.

Sokka watched as Azula set her bowl down and moved over until she was sitting beside Sokka.

"Then talk about it," she said quietly.

Sokka took a deep breath.

"It was about four years ago. Aang and Zuko had been working hard to bring balance back to the world after the war. They were doing really well with it to. While most of the rebellions were quenched, there were still small rebellions throughout the Earth Kingdom and a few in the Fire Nation. A minor rebellion was taking place in one of the smaller Earth Kingdom cities. Zuko had asked if I would travel there and talk with the leaders, gather information and try to bring peace to the area." He took a deep breath and looked towards his clamped hands.

"Aang wanted to go, but I told him that it was just a small dispute. I'd be able to get in there, talk with the city leaders, possibly give them a few knocks and get them to cut it out. Bringing peace Avatar style but without the Avatar." Sokka smirked remembering his excitement at being given this task. He loved nothing better than knocking a few heads around.

"Suki wanted to come along with me, told me I'd need the extra protection she could provide. I told her no and that she should stay at the Fire Nation palace and that I'd be back soon enough. She didn't like that at all, and we fought about it. Finally I conceded in letting her come along. She was a strong fighter and I knew that it never hurt to have the extra back up with me. It's a decision I've regretted to this day."

Sokka felt Azula place her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner as his shoulders slumped in regret.

"She was a great fighter. When Mai, Ty Lee and I fought against them, I was pretty impressed. Although, I didn't tell them that at the time," Azula said quietly giving Sokka a small smile. Her small smile, and the compliment to Suki, gave Sokka the courage to continue.

"We traveled to the Earth Kingdom from the Fire Nation. When we got there we met with the leaders of the city. They were glad that we had come to discuss the problems.

The leaders informed us that they were fighting against the fire nation citizens in the city, but only to protect their own people_. _They informed us that the few remaining fire nation citizens were old soldiers from the war, and that they were always fighting with the people of the earth kingdom.

So to protect themselves, several of the earth kingdom citizens formed their own type of patrol to fight against the soldiers. Battles had ensued, but only out of the need to protect, they had claimed.

I found it a little weird. I remember thinking to myself 'Why not just write to Zuko and ask them to pull the soldiers out of the area, instead of creating your own minor military to fight against them.' But I still had my own issues with the fire nation and I believed that the leaders were in the right to make such a decision. I should have trusted my instincts. But I didn't."

_Breathe Sokka breathe. _

"I told them that I would meet with these soldiers and inform them the war was over and it was time to stop acting so arrogantly. And if necessary, I'd knock a few heads together to get the point across. And if that didn't work, then I'd play the 'I know the Avatar' card, knowing that that had the power to end any dispute. I planned to find the soldiers and talk to them the next day.

By the end of the dinner, we had reached an agreement. We shook hands and parted."

Sokka looked at Azula, gaining strength from her calm silence. Keeping that eye contact, he continued.

"That night a riot broke out in the city. Suki and I noticed it from our room at an inn we were staying at. We quickly geared up and ran down to the streets where the fighting was the worst. I targeted the fire nation soldiers first and started beating my way towards them. Suki was at my side the whole time. We caught a soldier and pulled him down an alley to question him."

Sokka got quiet once more. This was the part in the story where he realized how wrong he had been about everything.

"What we found out changed everything. The soldier informed us that the leaders were actually part of a rebellion group known as World Vengeance.

Suki and I were familiar with the group. They were among the biggest rebellion groups after the war. They were bent on taking vengeance against the Fire Nation from the hundred year war."

Sokka closed his eyes.

"We should have pulled out then. We should have left and got Aang to fix this issue. But we didn't, we decided to play it out. We spent the next few days gathering as much information as we could on the leaders and on their connections with World Vengeance. When we found as much evidence as we could, we sent it to Zuko and Aang. We thought we were keeping secret, we thought we were staying under the radar, but we had been deceived."

This was the hardest part, this was the part he had avoided telling everyone about for years.

"That night, there was another riot. Suki and I geared up and ran down into the streets. We didn't know who to fight, we didn't know what exactly to do, but we weren't going to let the citizens get hurt. So we attacked the earth kingdom citizens that were armed and fighting during the riot. We didn't know who was all a part of World Vengeance, but we did know the Fire Nation soldiers wouldn't have been a part of it. Suki and I were separated during the fighting. I was worried about her, but I knew she could handle herself."

_Breathe Sokka breathe. _

"As the fighting settled down, I saw her across the street. She was taking three on against one. Damn she was amazing. Just bam, bam, slash boom!" A smile broke out on his face, surprising him. Now wasn't' the time to be smiling. But she had been amazing and he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

"She was amazing and I knew she had it all under control. Three to one was nothing for her. So I turned back to the rebels I was dealing with." The smile died. "And that's when I heard it. I heard her scream." He looked at Azula, finding her eyes to be clear and calm looking back at him.

"I turned back, and found Suki standing there, a knife sticking out of her chest." Sokka took a deep breath, the words just spilling out of him. "I fought my way to her, hacking away at everyone and anything that got in my path. I didn't care if they were fire nation, earth citizen, World Vengeance members; I just had to get to Suki. By the time I reached her, she had fallen to the ground. I forgot about the fighting, I forgot about the rebels. All I could see was Suki, lying on the ground, blood pooling all around her. "

_Breathe Sokka Breathe_

"I fell down beside her, she was still breathing, but barely. I laid her in my lap and just held her close. I didn't know what to do. I begged her to hold on, I begged her not to leave me. I told her…"

_Breathe Sokka Breathe_

"I told her I would find help. That I'd find a healer and she'd be just fine. She looked at me…she looked straight at me and simply said, _I love you Sokka." _

Sokka looked up at Azula; he could feel the tears filling his eyes. Tears he hadn't shed after the event, tears he had held back for years. He let them fall freely, silently, unable to hold in the pain any longer.

"I couldn't save her. I was too late. I was too late. She took her last breath in my arms." He felt Azula's arms come around him and pull him closer. He placed his head on her shoulder, like a child would in need of comfort. The tears ebbed but the pain held on.

"If I would have helped her when she was surrounded, I would have saved her. If I was stronger and told her to stay at the fire nation, she'd still be here. But I failed. I failed her."

"No Sokka, you didn't fail her. You didn't fail anyone. You trusted her abilities and there's nothing wrong with that."

Sokka looked up at Azula, surprised that Azula didn't see how much at fault he was.

"But it's because I trusted her abilities that she's dead. I should have protected her, I should have…" he stopped as Azula placed a finger against her lips.

"Sokka, she was a strong fighter. And even strong fighters can fall. I do not think it's an issue of you trusting her abilities. I believe it is an issue of her being a female and you being a male." Continuing to silence him with a finger on his lips, she asked," Would you believe that you failed in protecting her if she would have been male?"

"But I was in love with her Azula. She was my life. I would have given her everything," Sokka replied weakly, pulling away from the comfort of her arms, ignoring her question. He watched her shake her head slowly, smiling a little.

"I'm not saying that you didn't love her Sokka. You can feel sad for losing that love. I'm talking about your feeling of failure. You didn't fail her Sokka. She was meant to fight, not to be protected. She had a fighters spirit but in a female body. Society has made men believe that females are meant to be protected, not to fight. That's why you feel such guilt for her lost. "

Sokka had never thought of it that way.

"If she were to have been a man fighting next to you, would you have felt like a failure because he fell in battle by you?"

Sokka took a moment to think about it. Thought about what he would have felt like if Zuko or Aang would have fallen in battle. Would he feel like such a failure? Would he continue to blame himself years after the event?

The answer was no. Maybe for a few months, possibly a year, he'd blame himself. But for four years? No, he probably wouldn't have held on to that blame. As much as he loved Aang and Zuko, in a total brotherly capacity, he knew that they were fighters. And he would have believed in their skills and knew that they and they alone were responsible for themselves. If they would have fallen, they would have fallen fighting to their last breath, not because he didn't get to them in time.

"No, no I probably wouldn't." Azula cupped his face making him look directly at her.

"You can feel grief for losing her Sokka, but do not feel guilty for it. She fought with you, she fought for you. Don't insult her memory by feeling such guilt about her death. She deserves better than that."

That struck him hard. She was right; he should stop feeling such guilt over Suki's death. Grief, yes grief he could feel, although that had past years ago. But now, now was the time to release the guilt.

_This was why the universe wanted me to tell her. She understands, she accepts, and she helped me past it. Thank you universe. _

"You're right Azula. Thank you, for listening even when I didn't think I wanted to talk." He saw Azula smirk, a small glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I knew you were going to talk Sokka. I just had to trick you into letting it out."

_Trick him? She didn't trick him…did she?_

"And how did you trick me exactly?" He asked curiously. Not sure whether to feel amused or annoyed at her games.

She moved away from him and started picking up their forgotten breakfast. "Because I knew if I didn't pressure you into talking, you would end up wanting to talk. I told you, I 'm a people person, Peasant. I know how to get them to talk."

He decided to be amused and helped her gather up their breakfast stuff. They set them outside the tent, letting the pouring rain rinse them out. They'd clean them better later. They sat back down on the sleeping bag across from each other.

"I should warn you Azula. Suki was the second woman in my life who I loved and who had died in my arms. Yue, the first love of my life, turned into the moon spirit. But she still died." They looked at each other. Hi serious face to her calm expression. "I'm starting to think the universe doesn't like me loving women."

Azula got up and sat next to him once more.

"Well do you love your sister? What about Toph?"

"Yeah but that's something different…they're my sisters. One by blood, one by friendship." He watched Azula give a nod with her head.

"True, but you still love them. And they are still alive aren't they? And you've been through quite a bit with them right?"

Sokka had to admit that was true.

"They also possess something that I possess as well. We're benders. Benders have a little extra…strength that others don't normally possess. I'm not saying Suki wasn't strong, you know that, but benders are able to do things that a normal woman doesn't have. It's an added self- protection, of sorts."

Again, Sokka couldn't argue against her logic…but still.

"But…" Azula got up and straddled his lap. She silenced him with a finger on his lips once more.

"There are no buts here Sokka. You need to trust me and trust my abilities. I won't have you distracting yourself because you believe I need your protection."

Sokka gave her a bland stare and lightly circled her wrist, removing her finger from his lips.

"That's not how a partnership works Azula. I'll trust your abilities, but I'll also provide you with protection. Just as I hope you'll provide me with protection as well."

"Well if you insist, I'll make sure to protect you since you'll protect me." She kissed him lightly. "But, if you're still worried about the universes plan with your love life, then I suggest that you don't fall in love with me." She bent down and kissed him soundly.

_I think it's too late for that. _

**Ending Author Note:** Okay so…hopefully you aren't like "what's with all the details?" because I really tried to keep it as simple as possible, but I didn't want to leave something out that later I may need. Or to make it too short and have you wondering "wait what happened?" The laughter and fun will be back in the next chapter though, I promise!


	13. Freedom Falling

**Author note:** So I decided to be awesome and post another chapter so shortly after I've posted the other one Thanks for everyone reading and for the awesome reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 13: Freedom Falling

Azula woke up shortly before dawn to silence, it had quit storming sometime during the night. Azula turned over, surprised to find Sokka awake and staring at her.

She lifted her hand to place it gently on his face. Yesterday, she knew, had been hard for him. It had come as a surprise to her that it had been hard for her to hear as well. She had never been affected by the loss around her; but then she had never loved anyone around her to be affected by loss. Her father's death was nothing to her, she never loved him. She just always wanted his acceptance. And look where that got her.

Azula slowly stroked Sokka's face thinking about the day before. They hadn't done much after Sokka told Azula about Suki's death. They talked about the simpler things, made out, talked some more, made out some more, ate, checked on the animals, she had dried them off which turned into another make out session, ate once more, then went to bed. Azula was really starting to get used to Sokka. It should have been strange at how easily they were getting along, but in reality, it felt just right.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Could have done without the tears though, pretty unmanly of me," Sokka replied lamely.

Azula smiled. "It was something you had to do. You had a great loss Sokka. Something like that shouldn't be buried inside." Not that she really knew about that kind of loss, but she did know of loss and had shed her fair share of tears.

"Well let's just say it won't be happening again any time soon." Sokka said stretching out besides Azula. They had shared the sleeping bag. Azula figured by now it was pointless to have one person using it. She enjoyed convincing Sokka to see things that way as well.

"Now, time to get up and get moving. The faster we move, the sooner we'll get to the port and get this thing over with."

Azula felt a little pain shoot through her.

_Did he want this to be over with? Was he ready to go home and leave her?_

She knew it would come to an end of course, and that what they had wasn't really anything…permanent. But…she was starting to want it to _be _something permanent.

"Are _you _okay? You've gone a little stiff. I thought that was only a problem I had?" Sokka said jokingly.

_Don't let him see the pain. Play it cool._

"We'll you are older than me. It's not surprising you'd wake up a little stiffer than me. Old man," Azula replied smirking. She sat up and stretching herself a far back as she could while sitting, showing off her flexibility.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. If we had the time I'd show you what I meant. But we'll save it for later," he grinned. "Now up, let's go. We've wasted enough time with this rain. You start packing up in here and I'll get the ostrich horses ready. We leave in an hour. "

With that he stood up, pulled Azula out and up from the sleeping bag, then walked out of the tent.

"Well good morning to you to," Azula muttered. He could have at least given her a morning kiss. He always gave her a morning kiss.

Azula was quiet annoyed that he hadn't given her a morning kiss. Focusing that frustration, she started packing up the sleeping bag. She heard Sokka entering the tent seconds later.

"I'm going as fast as I can oh great scheduler, why don't you…" her statement was cut off as Sokka turned her around and kissed her soundly.

"By the way, good morning," and with that he left the tent once more.

_Okay then….that'll work, now what was I doing? _She looked around the tent. _Packing up the tent…right I'm packing up the tent. _Oblivious to the giant grin she wore, Azula continued to pack up the tent.

An hour later, they were on the path towards the fire nation port city.

"We should make port by tonight. Of course, that's if we don't hit any more delays and only take a half hour break for food and potty. How do you feel about eating during potty breaks?" Sokka asked.

Azula gave him a look of horror. No way in hell was she eating while doing her bodily business.

"That's not going to happen, Peasant. There is no way I am eating while going…potty. Not happening. Stop considering it right now." Azula stated firmly, pointing a finger straight at his face. She saw Sokka's shoulders slump a bit.

"But…but the schedule. We're already so far behind. We need to get to the colonies, find your mother, and get back to the Fire Nation palace. Then we can get back to normal life." He whined.

Azula felt that little pain again in her chest. His normal didn't include her. His normal…was normal for him. Her normal was…complicating.

"Even if we get there tonight, the ship still won't leave until tomorrow morning. We're better off staying the night outside the port city. One more night won't harm us, Peasant. We can take the ship tomorrow, get to the colonies, find my mother and then you can go back to your 'normal' life," Azula snapped out. She was hurt from his remarks about ending this journey. Did he feel anything for her?

_This is why we have trust issues….no one stays when they say they will. _

"Whoa, what's with the attitude? I thought you wanted to get back to your normal life?"

_I don't even know what a normal life is anymore…._

"I do," she said coolly. "I just don't want to rush into doing it. When you rush you make mistakes. I don't make mistakes. We don't know where she is in the old colonies. It's going to take longer than your schedule can plan out. Your 'normal' life may just have to be on hold for a while."

"I see," Sokka paused. "I guess we'll get as close to the port as possible today, then plan out an idea on how to go through the old colonial cities. Will that work with you?"

Sokka's voice sounded upset to Azula's ears.

_What does he have to be upset about? He's the one that wants to get back to being normal. _Azula thought angrily. He had family to go back to, family that would welcome him back with open arms. While hers…hers would tolerate her being around them, but no one would be welcoming her with open arms. She wasn't trusted by them and she probably never would be. She glanced at Sokka.

_I have so little now…and when you leave, I'll have nothing. _Even when she brought her mother back, she refused to fail, Zuko wasn't going to trust her. She proved herself to be too powerful and too untrustworthy.

_Will my past ever _not_ come back to haunt me?_

"You okay with this Princess? Hello Princess?" Sokka's harsh voice broke Azula out from her thoughts.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Azula said just as harshly. "Have you been to the old colonies lately?"

When Sokka didn't respond right away, Azula looked towards him. His focus was on the path ahead. After a few moments he replied, "I haven't been there recently...Last time I was there was when Suki was killed."

Azula knew her eyes went big at hearing this confession.

_But…but he didn't say that's where it happened. Why did he agree to do this? _Azula thought in shock.

"But you talked Zuko _into_ having us go there. Why would you do that after…after what you had gone through?" Azula asked shocked.

Sokka looked at Azula, his eyes showing both sadness and annoyance, "Because you needed to take this journey. And I didn't…I didn't want it to be cancelled because of my demons."

_He's doing this for me? He's facing his demons for me? Maybe…maybe I've judged him too quickly. _Azula felt shameful for her behavior. He had only ever been helpful to her, and all she'd done was bite his head off.

"I'm afraid of what will happen when we get back," Azula admitted quietly, looking down at her hands grasping the harness. "When you said that you're ready to go back to your 'normal' life…I just don't…I don't know what normal life will be for me."

From the corner of her eye, Azula watched Sokka moving his ostrich horse closer to hers. His hand reached out and took the reins, stopping her ostrich horse as well as his own.

"We shouldn't stop. We'll be delaying the schedule. The master planner doesn't like his schedule to be delayed," Azula said trying to add some humor to the situation. She hated this feeling of weakness and vulnerability.

"Don't worry about the schedule. Azula, look at me," slowly Azula raised her gaze to meet Sokka's patient ones. "Don't fear the journey home. When we get back, and you've gained your freedom, we'll figure out what normal is for you."

"Together?" Azula whispered. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. She hated sounding so…needy.

"Together. I won't just leave you when this is all done Azula. I'll help you get to know your new life. I promise."

Sokka's quiet voice calmed the inner turmoil Azula was feeling.

_He doesn't want to leave me. Maybe he feels…something for me. _

She smiled at him.

"I believe that you mean that. And I'm …thankful for that," Azula took her reigns back and they started moving once more. "But don't be surprised if I'm a little…bossy at first. You know, I haven't had servants in a long time. I've missed ordering them around."

She watched as Sokka smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Of all the things you'll be able to enjoy again, you pick ordering servants around. What about the food? Aren't you excited about the food?"

Azula laughed, "I'll enjoy ordering the servants around as they get me food. Would that be acceptable?"

Sokka gave her a sideways glance, "I guess…I mean it does include food."

Azula smiled, pleased that they were able to find common ground. But then another thought occurred to her.

"If we're going back to the place where….that happened…doesn't that mean the people of World Vengeance will be there as well?"

"Yes," Sokka answered, getting serious once more. "They'll be there. That was another reason why I wanted to go on this journey. I'm going to find the person who killed Suki, and I'm going to end them."

"How will you figure out who did it? I mean, how do you even know it was a member of World Vengeance?"

"I know it was them. They knew we had been watching them and they don't like when people watch them. So they took one of us out. Showing us how vicious they can be. Aang didn't get involved in that city because the battles had ended shortly after we left. You see, they had gone underground, just disappeared. But now they're coming back out, the battles have started again. And I'm coming back and I will remove every one of their heads until I find my answer," Sokka answered, his voice colder than Azula had ever heard him speak before.

_There's a savage under all that calm hilarity of a man. Watch it Azula. _

To lighten the mood she said calmly, "But if you remove their heads they can't talk. If they can't talk you can't find out your answer." It probably wasn't the best thing to say, but she didn't like hearing Sokka's voice be so cold…so threatening. So close to the tone she once used herself.

"Oh they'll talk. Once I start taking off their heads, they'll start talking to each other, warning each other. I'll have my answer before the third head hits the floor." He looked at her, eyes so cold. "You can bet on it."

"I'd take that bet." She looked directly into his cold eyes and gave him a vow. "You'll get your answer. And if we're really good, which I know we are, we'll bring World Vengeance down." Azula said.

Sokka gave her a curious look.

"What?"

"You're not like anyone else I've traveled with before. If I would have said that to Katara or Aang, they would have been giving me lectures about forgiveness and moving on. You just…accept that I have to do this. That's…refreshing."

"I understand the need to get answers Sokka. I understand that need to prove you didn't fail. We're in this together. And we'll finish this together." Azula said smiling.

"One would think you'd know this. You did travel with Zu-Zu didn't you? Fire Benders go after what we want when we want. And we don't let anything get in our way." Azula said grinning mischievously at Sokka.

"Isn't that the truth," was his reply.

_And maybe it's time _I_ went after what I want._

**Ending note: **Now what could Azula possibly be wanting….hmmm *evil laugh* This chapter is a little shorter than the others,(SORRY!) but this is where I saw it ending. I'll make sure to post the next chapter as soon as I can!


	14. Freedom Blossoming

**Author Note:** I've been having a lot of time to write…so here's another chapter so soon Don't get too used to it, because I have some things coming up that may take my time away. But for now…enjoy!

This is a looonnnnggg chapter, but there's a purpose as to why it's so long. As you'll see as you start and continue to read Thanks for all the reviews, I know I don't respond to them all, but I truly love reading each and every review!

Oh…and this is a MATURE AUDIENCE chapter….very umm…intimate content involved. "hint hint…wink wink" . If you want to skip that part, it comes towards the end so feel free to skip But read up until that part or you may miss something important….*evil laugh*

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 14: Freedom Blossoming

Sokka wasn't happy that they were taking another night before getting on the ship. While he enjoyed his alone time with Azula, he would have preferred to have that time alone without being involved in a deadly situation.

He knew he shouldn't worry about Azula and what was a head for them, but he couldn't help it. She had started to become more than just a traveling companion, more than a person who he wanted to give a second chance to. She was beginning to sneak into his heart, a situation he knew could end badly…for both of them.

"We're about a mile from the port. If we set up camp here, we can get on the earliest ship tomorrow and possibly make up the time we've lost," Sokka stated, looking towards Azula. He caught her rolling her eyes.

"Toph warned me about you and your schedules. I didn't take her seriously, apparently I should have. How long are you thinking this whole journey will take?"

Sokka shrugged and jumped off his ostrich horse. Azula did the same thing next to him. The stood facing each other. "I don't really know. It'll depend on how long it takes us to find Ursa. If we find Ursa quickly, then you can take her back to the fire nation and be back at the palace within a few weeks. I know my mission will take longer."

He wasn't going to ask her to stay longer, she deserved to finish her journey and get back to the palace. She didn't need, or deserve, to be in danger any longer. Even if that meant he was left behind.

"And if you find your killer before I find my mother, does that mean you're going to high tail it back to the palace and leave me alone?" Azula said sweetly…too sweetly to Sokka's ears.

"Well no, I'm here to finish both missions. I'm just saying that if we find your mother first, you can take her back to the fire nation. I'll be there as soon as I finish my mission. You shouldn't stick around and keep yourself in danger for a mission you didn't even know about," Sokka stated. He noticed Azula take a threatening step closer, there was glint in her eyes that he wasn't quite sure he liked.

"Are you saying that because you're worried of what could happen to me?" Her voice was still too sweet to Sokka's ears.

_Why do I feel like I've said something I shouldn't have? Warning Sokka… speak veerrrryyyy carefully._

"Nooo… I'm just thinking that if we find your mother, you should take her back and gain your freedom. You know, that thing that you really really want." He watched Azula closely, the glint turned into a spark.

"Really? That's very…considerate of you, Peasant." She practically spat the word. "I mean, I _highly _doubt it has _anything_ to with what you told me yesterday. You know, that need to protect the women in your life. You remember that part?"

Of course he remembered it. He was the one that had been suffering from it for years. And maybe it did have something to do with it, so what. She wasn't going to have a say in it. He wasn't going to risk her life for him to avenge his old love.

"I do like to protect the women in my life. But you're not…" he stopped. She _was _a part of his life. It may not be a permanent part, yet, but she had become a part of it. He couldn't let her believe that she was nothing to him. As horrible as it was, he would rather risk her life before having her think she was nothing to him.

"I'm not what?" Azula said quietly, the spark had dimmed dramatically.

"You're not like the women in my life. You're stronger, smarter and have a determination that the others couldn't possibly understand. And if you repeat any of that to either one of them, I'll deny it until the day I die." Sokka added, giving Azula a cautious look. The glint had returned.

"Good, then it's settled. If we find my mother before you find your killer, then I'll stick around with you to help find the one who killed Suki. You said it yourself. I'm stronger and smarter than the others. I'm sure we'll get through this just fine." Azula smirked.

_That's not what I meant….no this isn't settled. Think Sokka think…._

"Yeah but…what will your mother do if you stay with me? You wouldn't want her to be in danger would you?" Sokka asked.

_That'll get her back to the palace. She won't risk her mother's life, even if she's determined to risk her own._

"I'll simply send a message to Zu-Zu and have him come get her. I'm sure the Avatar won't have a problem flying over here to give the banished Lady of the fire nation a ride back to the palace. That way I get my freedom and I can assist you in taking down your killer."

_Damn…why does she have to be so smart? It's a shame that's why I find her so attractive. _

"But…but it'll be dangerous and I don't…" she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"There are no buts with this, Sokka. If you will stay until I gained my freedom. Then I will stay until you gain your answers. You can't talk me out of this. We're in this together, remember?"

Sokka couldn't deny her, not when she was so close to him. Not when she was looking so determined to face whatever came their way. He just prayed to the spirits that this didn't turn into another regrettable decision.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her even closer, loving when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And my sister thinks I'm the lord of stubbornness. Obviously she should get to know you more," he quipped.

Azula rolled her eyes once more.

"It's not stubbornness, Peasant. It's determination. I'm determined to succeed in my quest and I'm determined to help you succeed in yours." She reached up and kissed him. Sokka plunged himself into the kiss.

This was going to work. They were going to get through this and they were going to succeed. He wouldn't allow it any other way, and from the looks of it neither would she.

He broke the kiss, and took a deep breath. His groin pulsed with need. A simple deep kiss was all it took for him to react this way with her. She was killing him.

_Virgin Sokka, virgin. Take it slow…just take it slow. _

"We should make camp. The sun will be setting soon. Why don't you set up the tent and I'll get some dinner started." Azula smiled up at him, making his heart and groin pulse harder.

"Yeah…yeah I'll uh…set up the tent." Killing him, she was killing him.

He let her go and started setting up the tent while Azula move around setting up dinner.

"You know, I have to admit, for a Princess you sure know how to cook," Sokka said a while later, taking another bite of the stew Azula had made.

She gave him a long suffering look. "I told you, even princesses have to be able to take care of themselves. Servants aren't always around to help."

Sokka looked closely at Azula. He noticed her moving her food around in her bowl, no longer eating it.

"That may be true. But there's something else. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Azula shifted her eyes back and forth, looking guilty.

"You'll hate me for it if I tell you. And then you'll think it's stupid…," she replied quietly.

"No I won't. And I could never think you stupid. I promise not to hate you. I don't think I could hate you," Sokka replied just as quietly.

What could she possibly tell him that would make him want to hate her?

_Please do not let this be about her killing someone….please dear universe. _

"Years ago, when I was little and uninterested in proving myself to my fa…to Ozai, I used to cook with my mother. Much like my uncle enjoys making tea, she enjoyed cooking. It was something we like…bonded over." She sighed and looked down at her bowl.

"But as I grew older, I believed that following in Ozai's footsteps and proving myself loyal to him, was going to lead to better things than following my mother. That's when I started hating her idea of humility and found her cooking to be…sub servant to my class."

Sokka kept quiet, fearful that she would stop talking. He watched her take a deep breath and continue.

"I started to hate her for it, and she…she started to hate me in return. I used to accuse her of not being a true royal; I told her that a true royal understood that people were beneath us. And that cooking and cleaning was for those beneath us. I used to tell her such horrible things. " She looked up at Sokka; her eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"When she disappeared, I was pleased that she was gone. I didn't care if she had died, been banished or just left under her free will. I just was happy she was gone. No more discussions on being humble and that all people needed to be respected. No more having to look at the hatred in her eyes and pretend it didn't affect me."

Sokka watched her play with her dish once more. He moved closer, hoping his closeness gave her the strength to continue.

"After being in that cell a few years, I started to remember the times we had cooked together. Just little images here and there of what she had taught me, and I wanted to…to try to prove that I could be that humble. That I could make up for my mistakes. So I asked the guards for a book on cooking. At first they thought I had lost my mind…again, but then one guard, Ming, she brought me a big book full of recipes. I read that book every day and memorized every recipe." Sokka watched her set the bowl to the side and clasp her hands together.

"And I'm hoping…I'm hoping that when we find my mother, I can show her that…that I'm not who I used to be. That I can be humble, and I had learned from her teachings as much as from Ozai's. And she doesn't have to hate me anymore. I just don't want her to hate me anymore."

Sokka slid over and put his arms around Azula pulling her close. She buried her face in his neck. He could feel tears soaking his collar.

_How can I make this right?_

"Azula, you don't know that your mother hates you. Maybe she's disappointed in you, but I doubt she hates you. Look at Zuko, Iroh was like a father figure to him and Zuko betrayed him. When we found Iroh again, he took Zuko back like it had never happened. He told Zuko he was never angry with him and that he was just disappointed. " He looked down at Azula as she raised her face to meet him. Her beautiful face still had marks from her tears, her eyes held a faint glitter of hope.

"Do you think so? My mother and I never were very close…I don't think she's just going to openly accept me once more." Her voice held a tone of self-hatred to Sokka's ears.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, cupping her face in his palms.

"No mother could hate their child Azula. We all make mistakes and its part of a mother's job to forgive those mistakes. Trust me; she will open her arms to you. Once she's heard of all the good you've done and will do, she'll have no choice but to forgive the past." He watched as her eyes cleared and she gave him a small smile.

"Plus, you make some really good food. I don't know about you, but I can never stay angry at a person who cooks me a good meal." Sokka was relieved when Azula let out a small laugh.

"You and your need for food," she laughed, shaking her head back and forth.

"What can I say," he said jokingly, glad that the serious moment had past, needing Azula to keep that smile on her face. "I need to eat. And I'd rather eat good tasting food than bad food."

Nothing pleased him more than to see her roll her eyes.

_Please universe; don't let her mother hate her. She has good in her; she just was raised by the wrong parent to show that good to the world. _

"Well I'm glad I can please you in a way that pleases me as well. I never thought I'd enjoy cooking, but I really do. It's relaxing," she responded cheekily, getting up and starting to clean up the dishes. The sun was starting to set; the light would be gone soon.

"I'm glad you get pleasure out of pleasing me," Sokka tossed back. "That'll make this journey go so much better if we're both open to pleasing each other."

Although he would prefer they were doing more than cooking and eating for that pleasure.

He got up to check on the ostrich horses. Once he was sure they were settled for the night, he went back to the tent.

He entered then firmly shut the flaps behind him. He turned and found Azula, inches away from him. Before he could react, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, her lips pressing hard against his.

"Do you want to know what would really please me?" Her seductive voice was like fire in his blood.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"What…what would that be?" He asked hesitantly, his brain was fried. Thinking was beyond the question.

"Make love to me Sokka. Show me what I've been missing out on. Can you do that?"

_If this is a dream, please do not wake me up._

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to push her, yet, prayed she didn't say no.

"I'm sure Sokka. I trust you to show me things I've never been shown. I trust that you'll treat me right" She paused looking down. Sokka followed her gaze. She was nervously playing with the button on his shirt. "I just have one favor to ask of you."

"Anything...ask me anything," he responded breathlessly. Her words of trust had struck him hard. He knew the people of the fire nation were not ones to trust in others, and Azula trusting anyone was even less likely.

She looked directly in his eyes, amber meeting blue.

"Tell me what to do. Make sure that this is just as pleasurable for you as I know you'll make it for me."

_Yeah like _that _was going to be a problem….._

"Don't worry about that. Everything I do to bring you pleasure is going to bring me pleasure as well. Trust me."

With that he picked her up, loving it when she wrapped her legs around him, and walked towards the sleeping bag. He sat upon it with Azula straddling his hips, still kissing her soundly.

_Slowly…just go slowly. _

He ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling her shiver with the contact. He moved to untie her shirt, pulling it open and revealing her covered breast underneath.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." As he had done days before, he leaned down and took one of the hard peaks in his mouth, suckling lightly through the cloth.

He was rewarded with a moan from Azula, her hands digging into his hair and pressing against his scalp. He moved to the other peak and gave it the same attention.

"Sokka…when you do that…I can't…I can't tell you how good it feels," she gasped out. It made Sokka harder; something he didn't think was possible.

"You haven't felt anything yet," he said quietly. Sokka slid his hands up her back until he reached the knot of her undergarments. Slowly he untied it and unraveled the cloth, carefully, as though he was unwrapping the greatest gift.

_And it's all mine. _

Azula's eyes never left his; he could hear her breath increasing as each layer of cloth was unwound. Until finally, she was bare to his gaze.

He looked down, and nearly came then and there. Spirits they were perfect, beautifully curved, pleasantly plump, the peaks hard and pink just begging his mouth.

Never one to deny his needs, Sokka bent down and suckled the bare peak, loving it when Azula arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. He heard her moan and switched to the other peak, giving it the same attention as he had the first.

"Sokka…what are you…it's…it's too much," her voice was broken up with gasps and moans. Never breaking contact with her breast, Sokka slowly lowered Azula onto the sleeping bag.

"Let me…let me touch you. I want to feel your bare skin," she said quietly. Sokka could feel her hands pulling at his shirt.

He sat up and pulled it off, pleased to hear the gasp that left her lips.

"You like?" Azula's response was to nod her head and reach out towards him. He lay down next to her, touching her breasts with his hands, thumbing those beautiful hardened peaks.

He let her to touch and explore his upper body while he continued playing with hers. She was wreaking havoc upon him, running her hand up and down his chest and abs.

She started moving them lower getting closer and closer to his hardened shaft. Before he could react, she grasped his shaft through his pants. Sokka shouted out and moved his hips away.

"I'm sorry…did I hurt you? I'm sorry," Azula's voice was worried and shy. Sokka took a few deep breaths; he had been way too close to coming.

_Killing me…she's killing me.´_

"Let me just do the touching okay? I'm liable to explode if you do that again," he said as normally as he could. Struggling to catch his breath and get himself under control.

"I just…I want this to be good for you."

Sokka bent down and kissed her, covering her body at the same time, the hard peaks of her chest rubbing against the bareness of his own.

"Don't worry about me. This is all about you," he said quietly. He looked down at her shy face, not knowing if she was ready for the next stage or not.

"Azula…can I, can I remove the rest of your clothes?" Her eyes shifted downwards then back up, a glint of determination growing within them.

"Only if I could remove the rest of yours," she said challengingly.

_Damn this woman…she was going to be the death of him. _

"Deal," he pulled her to her feet and ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and watched it pool behind her on the floor. Her forearms held the harnesses for her hidden blades. With a small smile, he removed those as well, setting them carefully next to his sword on the floor besides them.

He placed his hands on the top of her pants, and slowly pulled them down and off her legs, finding no undergarments beneath. As he stood, he marveled at what was before him. She was stunning, long bare legs, a slim waist and a toned upper body with those two glorious mounds. He couldn't help but stare.

"My turn," her voice was like fire in his blood. Her hands worked at the ties of his pants, Sokka felt them fall and pool at his feet.

He heard Azula take a deep intake of breath, "Holy shit."

Sokka looked at her face and had to stop the need to chuckle. Her eyes were pinned to his shaft, wide with astonishment and a little hint of fear. It was the fear that put Sokka into motion.

"It'll be okay. I promise you Azula, I'll make it feel wonderful," he whispered pulling her closer to his body once more.

She looked up at him, "but it's so big…will it…will it fit?"

Sokka placed his head against hers, "You say…the nicest things. It'll fit, I promise." With that he kissed her once more and laid her back on the sleeping bag, moving on top of her. His shaft pressed against the opening of her thighs, he could feel Azula tense up from the contact.

"It's okay. I'll make sure you're ready," he said quietly. He trailed his hand down her chest, over her stomach and between her thighs. He found the little nub and started rubbing it back and forth with his finger. Azula arched against him and moan.

"There we go, just like that. Relax. Give yourself over to the pleasure Azula." He fingered her gently, pushing her further and further towards that peak. He could feel her wetness and he used it to ease two fingers into her sheath, stretching her, preparing her. Her nails dug into his shoulders and moaned, making him lose his mind.

_Control yourself…control yourself. _

"Sokka! Sokka…what…what's happening?"

"Let go Azula, just let go, I have you," he watched as she bit her lip, closed her eyes and arched further back. He bent his head to take a breast into his mouth. She screamed his name and came.

"Yes, you're ready for me now," he shifted and placed his shaft at her opening. Slowly he slid inside.

_Tight…oh dear spirits she's tight._

He felt her body tightening up from his invasion.

"Don't tighten up on me, just stay relaxed, it'll be okay in a moment," he whispered breathlessly, pausing just barely pressed into her. He wasn't going to last long, he was too hard, too needy and she ws so damn tight.

Her cool hands cupped his face, focused his gaze on her.

"Make me yours Sokka. Do it now!" Unable to deny her, Sokka thrust himself into her, feeling himself tearing her virginity.

She let out a pained sound; it tore into his chest. Sokka didn't move, giving her time to get used to his size. He bent down, kissing the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That's the worst of it, I promise. There'll be nothing but pleasure now. Just…just let me know when you're ready. I won't move until you're ready." He felt her shifting under him, adjusting herself to his invasion.

"Is that…is this it?" Azula said softly.

"No, no it's not it. I'm going to move, tell me…tell me if it hurts you, okay?" He started pulling out, watching her face for any sign of pain. Seeing none, he slowing pushed back in. She arched up to meet him.

"Do that…do that again…please." It was the greatest thing Sokka thought he'd ever hear. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in, increasing his thrust a little bit each time. Soon he was pumping into her in a slow but steady rhythm.

"Azula…Azula have you…have you been taking those berries?" he asked harshly, knowing he would be coming soon.

"Yes, I have. Find your pleasure Sokka. Find it inside me."

That was all he needed, his thrust became harder and faster, he could feel her getting closer and closer to that peak, her inner muscles clamping against him.

"Let go Azula. I'm here, let go." It was like she had been waiting for him to say so. She closed her eyes and arched back, shouting his name as she came. With a few more thrusts, Sokka growled her name and followed suit.

He fell next to her on the sleeping bag, pulling her closer into his embrace, not even worrying about covering them with a blanket. Both of them were hot enough as it was. He closed his eyes, feeling Azula snuggle closer into his chest.

He decided then and there, no one and nothing would ever take Azula away from him. What they had just shared was different than anything he'd experienced in his life. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She was his, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

**Ending Author Note:** Now you know why this chapter was so long. I just couldn't find a good part to end it and switch perspective…and I didn't really want to change it anyway. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and thank you all for reading Next chapter coming shortly


	15. Freedom Boarding

**Author Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! From the looks of it, you enjoy the smut (which is good because I like smut LOL) In fact I like it so much that there's a little bit to begin this chapter with You've been warned!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 15: Freedom Boarding

"You know Peasant, you're not too bad," Azula said coyly, snuggling closer to Sokka.

It had been amazing. Her body was still humming from the pleasure Sokka had given her. There had been a moment of pain and some discomfort, but Sokka had gone slowly making her forget those moments quickly. Then he had driven them both to that delirious peak and beyond.

Once the discomfort had subsided, he had turned from a sweet kind lover into a passion filled savage, all within a blink of an eye. And she had loved it.

_Such a powerful savage, _Azula thought lovingly.

Now as they lay together, basking in the after-glow, Azula couldn't help but feel her body stirring once more.

_Is it normal to want someone so soon after? Does he feel this same need for me?_

She ran her hands down his naked chest and abs, marveling at the hard muscles under her hand. Lower she traveled, finding evidence that Sokka was stirring once more as well.

_That answered that question. _

"Can't you remember my name for once? You were just shouting it a few minutes ago," Azula didn't miss the teasing note under his exasperated statement. She also didn't miss the hitch in his breathing.

She shrugged continuing to explore his shaft, excited that he was actually letting her do so. Slowly she circled her finger around his shaft, gripping it lightly, and stroking him up and down.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to remember it. It's what...Sukko...Shorkko...Lee? There's a million Lee's you know." Azula smirked. She let out a laugh as Sokka rolled her on her back, pinning her to the ground.

He entered her slowly; stretching her deliciously. She couldn't believe how big he was, she felt so full. When she had first seen his size, she was frightened. How could anything that big, fit inside… her. But he said it would, and boy did it fill her wonderfully.

"Remember it now?"

She placed her hand gently on his face, faking a look of concentration while he moved in and out of her slowly.

"Hmm...I think it's coming back to me..." She wrapped her arms around his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling him push deeper within her. His thrust became a little faster, a little harder. Azula felt herself rising towards that glorious peak.

She looked in his eyes and moaned, "Sokka...your name is Sokka."

With that she felt Sokka increase his thrusting speed. She arched her back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Moments later she hit her peak, her scream of pleasure captured by Sokka's mouth. His release followed shortly after. She loved the feel of him pulsing within her.

He fell to his side and pulled her close once more. She snuggled into his chest.

"I guess I just needed a little reminder is all," she stated sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Anytime you need a reminder, just let me know. I have no issues in reminding you what my name is," Sokka said breathlessly. Azula chuckled softly then fell asleep to the soft beating of Sokka's heart.

Azula woke up the next morning totally imprisoned by Sokka's body. Her arms were pressed against his chest while her legs tangled with his below. She couldn't move if she wanted to...well she could, but it would involve hurting him and that she did not want to do. While she did enjoy his embrace, she wasn't a big fan of not being able to move at all.

To wake him gently, she started kissing his chest and neck while rubbing her self against him with what little room she did have to move.

When he didn't stir in the way she needed him to, she decided to take another tactic.

"Peasant, wake up!" she said loudly. She gasped as he only tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer.

_Think Azula think...how do I wake up…_then it hit her.

"WAKE UP! FIRE NATION SOLDIERS! WE HAVE TO GET MOVING!" she shouted. In one movement he released her, jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword from its sheath.

Azula couldn't help but appreciate the movement, or the view. He was gloriously nude and open to her gaze. And gaze she did. He was male perfection. Tight abs, a built chest, arms muscled without being overly bulky…and his groin…Azula's eyes were focused there for a few more minutes than probably proper. With a slight blush she looked back to Sokka's face, trying not to laugh at the glare he was directing her way.

She tried to contain her laughter, but lost. A small laugh came out, then another and before she knew it she was grabbing her stomach laughing.

"Well that worked out nicely," she said between laughs.

"Ha ha ha," Sokka replied slowly, replacing his sword in its sheath. "You know that's the second morning you've woken me up in a mean way."

Azula stood up from the sleeping bags, and walked towards Sokka, just as naked. She placed her hands on his pecs and slowly slid them around his neck.

"Well I tried to wake you nicely, but the only park that woke up is the part currently pressing against my stomach," she said sweetly. "And I couldn't do anything with that since you had me all squished up next to you." She smiled up at him, loving the feel of his hands as he placed them on her waist, slowly pulling her closer.

"Hmmm...how horrible of me to squish you. I should make up for that shouldn't I?" His deep voice sent shivers through Azula.

"Yes yes I think you should."

Then it was all about the passion. Sokka kissing her, gaining access into her mouth with his tongue, Azula moaned.

_Spirits does this man know how to kiss! _

She felt his hands lower from her waist to the space between her legs. As he touched her, Azula couldn't help but flinch. That area had been a little sore this morning, his attention only added to the soreness.

"We shouldn't do this. You must be sore. I wasn't exactly...gentle last night," Azula could hear the guilt in Sokka's voice.

She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. What she saw confirmed her suspicion.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sokka. I'm just as guilty as you for last night. I guess I'm just not a slow gentle loving woman. I like my men hard and fast," she gave him a coy smile. He returned her statement with a small smile.

"Yeah but we still should hold off for a day or two. I don't...want to hurt you."

Azula had to agree with him, as much as it annoyed her, but she was sore. And if just a slight touch of his hand made her flinch, she could only imagine the feeling of having his whole shaft in her.

"Alright, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a few hours. I'm a fast healer," she gave him a big smile.

He smiled back, "We'll give it a couple days. But now we need to get moving. We have a ship to catch."

_We'll just see about that…_There was no way she was waiting two days to have another round with him. But she kept quiet, no need to argue...yet.

Azula started picking up her clothes and putting them on. An evil little thought came into her mind.

_If we can't have sex…then I'm going to go do something else I find pleasurable. _

"Well I'm going to go take a quick dip in the creek. I feel all...sticky." She was rewarded with a sigh and a glare from Sokka.

"We don't have time for bathing! The ship will be here soon and we can't risk missing it!" He declared stepping into his pants and pulling them up.

By then Azula was already clothed, she moved slowly towards the tent flaps.

"And I'm not getting on that boat all smelly and sticky so I'm going for a swim. I'll be back before you know it!" With that she ran out of the tent ignoring Sokka's muttered curses.

Several minutes later she returned to the camp to find the tent and the rest of the stuff already packed on the ostrich horses. Sokka stood next to one with his arms crossed, his sword strapped to his back.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Azula couldn't help but lightly laugh at the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, yes I did." She pulled herself up on the ostrich horse, hiding her wince as she straddled the saddle.

_Easy woman, we're still a little delicate down there._

"Oh I'll only be a few moments," Sokka mimicked her voice, throwing his hands up in the air. "Thirty minutes later! Now we're really behind schedule."

She adjusted herself and looked down at Sokka. He looked at her, a face of annoyance and…was that worry on his face?

"Well come on master scheduler. Who's waiting on who now?"

She heard him muttering curses as he got on his ostrich horse and started moving towards the port city.

"How do you have a black sword? I've never seen one like that," Azula asked after a few minutes of riding in silence.

"I made it…well with the help of the master swordsman Piando. He was the master that showed me the way of the sword."

"Master Piando?" Azula said surprisingly. "He rarely takes anyone in as his pupil. You must have been pretty amazing for him to teach you."

Sokka laughed. "Actually I wasn't amazing at all. I was almost positive he was going to turn me away. So here we were…"

Sokka told her the story behind the sword. Everything from the meteor shower, to how he had felt useless as a none bender and then meeting Piando. Azula smiled as Sokka told his tale of his 'artistic' ability with the master, and finally how the sword had been made.

"That's incredible! Who thought a meteor could make something so powerful. And to have it made by one of the greatest swordsman, that is a true gift," Azula said in wonderment. Sokka turned towards her a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I thought it was lost to me forever after the war. I was hanging from a platform on an air ship and had thrown it at a guard who was trying to kill me and Toph. It cut through the plank he was standing on and fell to the ground. I thought I'd never see it again. But a few months later, Toph and I went searching for it. Figured out the trajectory of where it may have landed and together we found it." He paused, thinking.

"Probably would have stayed lost if Toph wasn't able to 'see' it with her feet. She punched me pretty hard once I let her go." Azula cocked her eyebrow up and gave him a questioning look.

Sokka smiled and explained," I was hugging her too hard, so she had claimed. But I know she liked it." Azula returned the giant smile Sokka sent her, with one of her own.

"You have some really good friends, Peasant, you know that?" Azula said wishfully. She had had great friends too, but she had ruined that friendship by 'ruling' it versus trusting it. Her thoughts became sad as she thought of what she'd lost.

"They can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. But they aren't bad. However, my newest friend, well she's just like amazing. She has these killer martial arts skills, and I mean killer, a glare that can make the toughest of men squirm and is a master fire bender. Only issue I have with her is her constant need to wake me up in mean ways and pull my hair," Sokka said jokingly. Azula laughed, he was always making her laugh.

"Well it is pretty hair. You know, I think if you braided it, you could hide a dagger in there," Azula commented inspecting Sokka's long locks of hair. The face of horror her comment enacted made her laugh again.

"Men do not 'braid' their hair," Sokka all but spat out. "Hair braids are for little girls and women. Not male soldiers. We wear it in half or full wolf tails but no braids. Ever."

Azula shrugged, "Hey it's just a thought. Could end up saving your life you know."

Sokka snorted in disagreement. Azula looked ahead, they were nearing the city.

"Well so much for planning how to find my mother," Azula said casually as they passed the town entrance.

"We were a little busy last night if you didn't notice," Sokka gave her a wink. Azula couldn't stop her eyes from rolling.

"Plus half the time that I make a plan, it doesn't work. So I figure if we don't have a plan, then we can't ruin the plan."

This worried Azula. She was a person of organization and planning. Everything was planned. The idea of going into something as serious as this without a plan, made her nervous.

As they entered the heart of the city, Sokka and Azula dismounted from their ostrich horses and walked towards the ticket seller cabin.

The port was a small city, just a few markets and houses dotted the area. It was a town based on shipping. It shipped people, animals and products to and from the Fire Nation. The ship they were to be taking was an older but a nicer looking ship. It was built specifically for moving people from the main lands to the earth kingdom.

Azula knew it contained several private rooms for travelers and stables in the lower decks for animals. At first it had been built for the royal family and their guest, but as the times changed and the boat aged, it had been turned into a traveling boat for commoners. She looked at Sokka, thinking about all the fun they could have on the ride to the colonies in one of those private rooms.

Impulsively, Azula took Sokka's hand in her own. He gave her a curious look then smiled and gripped her hand in return. They may not be in a 'hand holding' type relationship, but it didn't hurt to give the impression that they were.

_What kind of relationship do we have?_

They've had sex, and would continue having sex if she had anything to say about it, but was that all there was?

_I do feel something for him._ She told herself_. It may not be love, but I do care for him. That's a start…right? _

She had never been in a 'normal' relationship. And truthfully she wasn't sure what to look for to determine if she was in one now. She looked at their clasped hands, this had to count for something at least.

They walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to the old colonies please with one room. And two stalls for the animals," Sokka said to the attendant. He handed the reigns of his animal to Azula so he could grab his money bag. She put them both in one hand.

"Passports," the attendant said in an annoyed voice.

_Shit I don't have a passport….okay think of a lie… _

"Well you see..." Azula began.

"They're right here," Sokka interrupted pulling out two pamphlets and handing them to the ticket seller. Azula looked up at him in confusion.

_Where did he... _

"Don't worry, Princess. You're brother gave them to me before we headed out. He was worried we'd forget about them, what with all the family drama taking place and having to rush out of there," Sokka said with a cocky smile.

"That's very nice of him to remember," Azula replied overly sweetly.

"It's not a surprise he remembered them. He informed me that he had to have them ordered a few weeks ago. I think little Korda ripped them up and he felt guilty, so he had them replaced. That niece of yours can really be a rascal." Sokka smile grew bigger, his eyes shimmering with laughter.

Azula returned the smile and chuckled softly.

"Azula...Azula as in princess Azula?" the ticket sellers voice had raised an octave.

Getting into the game Azula said in the same overly sweet voice, "Oh no no no. I was named _after_ the princess and served her many years ago."

"But...but he just called you Princess."

_Great job, Peasant_

"It's a little love game we play. I'm his princess and he's my peasant. Sometimes I order him around when we really get in the mood and he just does whatever I need him to do. Right, sweetie?" She gave him what she hoped was a flirtatious look with an oversize smile. Flirting was something she had never been good at.

From the look on Sokka's face, it had missed its mark, once again. But he recovered quickly, and gave her a wane smile.

"Of course, Princess," he replied.

Azula looked towards the stunned ticket seller once more, her oversized smile still in place.

"Plus, if I was the real princess wouldn't I be choosing a less…public mode of transportation? It would be very…unroyal like of me." The smile stayed in place.

The ticket seller looked at her closely once more, than stamped her ticket.

"Yeah I guess. Although I had heard she's been locked up for quite a while. Who would think to release her after her…well after she went…crazy," the attendant whispered. Azula stayed quite but kept the smile on her face.

_Keep talking and you'll see how crazy I can get. _

Sokka reached over and took her empty hand, squeezing it in warning.

"If that'll be all, we'll take our tickets and be going." He said calmly, although Azula caught the strain in his voice. The attendant took a quick glance at Sokka's passport, and stamped his ticket.

"Oh right right, here you are. Have a safe trip." The attendant handed Sokka the tickets and a room key and they walked away.

"I thought you were going to burn him to ashes when he called you crazy. Especially with that weird ass smile you had plastered on your face."

Azula rolled her eyes. "It was supposed to be a flirtatious smile. And if we would have stood there for any longer I would have."

"Flirtatious? That was flirtatious?" Azula gave him a glare. "We'll have to work on that."

With another eye roll, Azula handed the reigns over to one of the ports man in charge of stabling the animals on the ship. She grabbed her stuff and started walking across the bridge to the ship.

"It can't be all that bad. It didn't stop you from enjoying yourself last night," she said over her shoulder, giving Sokka a smirk.

"You were seductive last night, not flirtatious. Your seductive techniques are brilliant, you flirt horribly. But I'm here, and I'm a master at flirting. Don't worry my pupil, I'll teach you the ways."

"Oh good, I'll need them for the next man I'll find after I'm done using you," Azula laughed out loud as Sokka crushed her against him on the ship deck.

"In that case, I'm not teaching you a damn thing. You can flirt as hideously as you want, because the only man you're going to use is standing right here." He kissed her gently.

_He does feel something for me, isn't that wonderful. _Azula thought happily.

Azula gave Sokka an oversized smile once more and laughed as Sokka smacked his forehead with his hand. She took his other hand and started walking towards their room on board, still chuckling the whole way.

**Ending Author Note: **I hope you liked it (as I always do ) Next chapter up in a few days…hopefully

Thanks for reading!


	16. Freedom Taking a Stand

Author Note: Enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 16: Freedom Taking a Stand

Sokka unlocked the door to their room and pushed it open, allowing Azula to enter before him. It was nicer than he expected. There was a big bed in the center of the room made up with red sheets and big fluffy pillows. It looked like a little slice of heaven after sleeping in a tent, on the ground for so long. Sokka walked in and noticed there was a little private bathroom to the side of the room with a deep tub and toilet.

He whistled, "Wow you fire nation people really like to class it up don't you?" He looked down at Azula and caught her rolling her eyes. They set their stuff down in the corner; Sokka removed his sword setting it with their stuff, figuring he'd grab it when they left the room.

"Why do anything if you're not going to do it with class? Plus this ship was once used for the royal family and their guest. No one has more class than the royal family. And," she turned around and grabbed Sokka's hand, pulling him towards the bed, "think of all the fun we can have on this."

Sokka pulled her back before they reached the bed.

"We made a deal Azula, two days until we…we…uh… do it again," he could feel himself blushing slightly.

_Why does this make me so nervous to talk about? It's not like it was_ my _first time._

Azula turned towards him, that dangerous glint back in her eyes.

"_You_ created the wait time. Not me, and if I want to do it, then we're going to do it," she said seductively. She was pressing herself against Sokka; he couldn't stop his natural response.

_Oh here we go again…at least I locked the door._

"But I don't want to hurt you Azula. Let's just…let's go soak up some sun. Or find some food, I'm rather hungry you know," he said nervously. She had started rubbing her hands against his chest, making him harder.

"I'm hungry too, but not for food."

Sokka was turned around then pushed down on the bed, Azula straddling his waist.

_Not good…not good. Talk your way out of this…_

"Well this is great and all…but I'm...I'm…what are you doing?"

"Removing your shirt," Azula responded smiling up at Sokka. Sokka watched, stunned, as Azula made quick work of his buttons. He found himself bare from the waist up a moment later.

"I love your chest. I can't get enough of it," she proceeded to kiss and touch him everywhere.

_Gotta stop this…I need to stop this…I...oh my spirits what is she doing? _

He looked down and found Azula playing with his nipples as he had done to hers the night before. He was surprised to find how much pleasure he got from it. His erection growing and getting harder with ever pass of her fingers.

_Screw it_.

He pulled Azula from his chest and kissed her soundly. He could feel her shaking lightly from laughter. Then there was just the pleasure of kissing her. He never wanted to stop. She was so giving, her lips so tasty. He pried her mouth open with his tongue, she responded by twisting hers around his.

There was a knock on the door. Both of them stopped and looked at each other.

_Who would be knocking on their door? _

Sokka gently removed Azula from him. Grabbing his sword he went to the open it. What he found was a plump little old woman on the other side.

"Uhh…Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh dear…oh dear…I must…yes I must have the wrong room. You're not my husband…although…" she looked him up and down. Sokka remembered that he had his shirt wide open baring his chest to anyone in view.

_Thanks Azula…_

"I would be damn lucky if you were," the old lady continued. "What room is this?"

Sokka looked at the door, "Room 12 from the looks of it."

"Oh right right, I'm in 21. Don't get old boy, it's a pain in the ass." Sokka forced himself not to sqirm under her admirative gaze. "Well…thanks for the view, I do hope we run into each other again. You know…the deck is a wonderful place to lie out and…bask in the sunlight." She winked at Sokka.

_Is she…hitting on me? She's as old as Gran-Gran!_

Sokka's gave a small smile, hoping the woman didn't see his feeling of awkwardness.

With one last look over and a sigh, the old lady walked away. Sokka closed the door and turned towards Azula, sitting up in the bed. His awkwardness turned to annoyance as he saw her with both hands covering her mouth, as though trying not to laugh. As he glared at her, she removed her hands and grabbed her stomach, letting the laughter roll out of her.

"You had to unbutton my shirt didn't you?" He said sarcastically. Walking over and putting his sword back by his stuff.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who opened the door half naked. You could have buttoned up…or even let me answer it," she choked out, still laughing. "It looks like I may have some competition on this little ride to the colonies. Hopefully she won't…hey!"

Sokka tackled her to the bed.

"If you think, for one minute I have any interest in that woman, other than thinking she looks like my Gran Gran, you ARE crazy." He kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Although she did have a good idea about sun bathing, would be nice to just sit in the sun and relax for a bit. Come on, let's get into some basking clothes and go bask in the sunlight."

He jumped off her and pulled her to her feet.

_At least this stops the seduction games she had begun. She's needs time to heal, even if she doesn't realize it._

Azula rolled her eyes at him, and then sighed. "Fine," she brushed by him to her bags, "but this doesn't mean we aren't going to have some fun later. I know your weakness, Peasant, and I will use them to my advantage." With that she went into the bathroom to change.

_Don't I know it. _This was going to be a _very_ long few days.

"I'm hungry," Sokka mentioned several hours later. After changing into lighter clothes, they had taken a tour of the boat and ended settling in lounging seats towards the front of the ship. The old lady had been right; this was a good basking spot.

Sokka wore light red pants with no shirt. _Why wear one when you're sitting in the sun anyway?_

Azula lay next to him in a short sleeve, mid-drift baring red shirt and a long red and blacked lined skirt, with slits up to her thighs. Her harnesses and knives, he knew, had been left behind. But he also knew she was still packing something…somewhere. They lay basking in the sun, relaxing, knowing that this was probably the only time they would be able to.

"You're always hungry," Azula commented carelessly.

"Yeah well I'm really really hungry right now," Sokka said, moving to get up from his chair. "I think the dining hall is below deck."

"The animals are below deck, Peasant," Azula replied.

"Yeah but the food is below deck, and yet above the below deck where the animals are," Sokka responded, almost childishly. He couldn't help it, he got cranky when he didn't eat.

"Well just don't kill the animals thinking they're the food," Sokka heard the dry humor in Azula's voice and ignored it.

Unlike her, he still carried his weapon out in the open, which he strapped onto his back. Looking down at Azula's smirking face, he replied, "Ha-ha. If I find food do you want me to bring you something?"

Azula adjusted herself in the chair, looking like the royal that she was. "If you find it, then I guess I could go for some spicy komodo chicken with noodles. It's the least you can do, Peasant. Especially after you cheated on me with a little old lady," she smirked at him. Sokka smacked his forehead with his hand.

In an attempt to annoy her, he bowed low to her, and in a servant like voice he said, "Yes my Princess, anything for you my lady. How dare I look upon any but your beautiful face."

When she responded by rolling her eyes, he straighten and walked away to find food, a smile on his face. He did enjoy giving her a nudge now and then.

After walking below deck for a few minutes, Sokka finally found the dining hall. It was a massive space with four different food stations to the right of the entrance. Tables and chairs littered the rest of the area where a few people were scattered throughout the room eating. He groaned as he saw the line for the chicken stand that held the komodo chicken, it was long but seemed to be moving fast. Since it was also a favorite of his, he decided the wait would be worth it.

"I already paid you. I don't have any more to give you," Sokka heard a woman's desperate voice say behind him. He turned to find two heavily built men, one slightly shorter than the other, standing over a young, frightened looking woman. Sokka noticed a child of about three clinging to the woman's skirt.

The men wore civilian fire nation clothing, not of a higher class, but not of the lowest either. The woman was dressed in green, signaling that she was a citizen of the Earth Kingdom.

"The price has increased," the taller man threatened. "You want to be protected, you gotta pay up."

Sokka frowned, they didn't look like any military patrol personal. Not to mention, those kind of people were paid through the government, not directly by the people.

_What in the hell…_

"But I don't have any more," the woman's voice was getting more desperate. "I've already given you everything I have."

"Then I guess, you'll just have to risk going into the colonies…unprotected. Just you and that little brat clinging to your skirts, in the big bad colonies," the man smirked flexing his oversized muscles as he moved more threateningly closer towards the woman. The child clutched his mother's dress harder, pressing his frightened face into her skirts.

Sokka had had enough.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't owe you a damn thing," he said, placing himself between the woman and the two men, glaring them both down. In his mind he called the taller one General Muscle and the shorter one Lieutenant Braindead. Thinking the guy had to be braindead to be following such an asshole.

"Now why don't you go your merry little way and bother someone your own size," Sokka responded, just as threatening.

The men looked at each other then back at Sokka, sizing him up. "Who the hell do you think you are? Telling _us_ what to do," General Muscle snarled.

"If you haven't noticed, you're a little out-numbered here pretty boy," Braindead laughed maliciously, taking a step closer to Sokka.

Sokka braced himself, ready for the fight ahead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman clutching her child and moving away.

"Just because you have the brawn, doesn't mean you have the brains. Although I do have to give you credit for your ability to count. You see I have been gifted with both brawn and brains. Which actually puts me at quite the advantage," Sokka taunted.

With a growl, Muscle advanced with a punch directed towards Sokka's face. Sokka ducked and delivered his own punch to the man stomach, pleased when the man doubled over in pain. It was short lived as Braindead came at Sokka from the side. Sokka blocked the smaller man's attack with his forearm and gave him a swift kick to his leg, causing him to fall to the floor.

Muscles recovered from Sokka's punch and came back with a vengeance. He bent forward and ran towards Sokka. Sokka allowed Muscles to tackle him to the floor but immediately pressed his feet into the man's stomach. Using the momentum from the tackle, Sokka flipped Muscles over his head, making him land hard on his back opposite from Sokka's head. Sokka flung himself up on to his feet once more and faced off against Braindead.

"You don't know who you're messing with man. We know some strong people in the colonies. They'll turn you into nothing but pieces. Back off now," Braindead smirked. Sokka returned that smirk with one of his own.

"I'll take my chances," Sokka finished his statement with a quick double punch to man's face. Braindead fell to the ground, blood falling from his mouth, groaning in pain. Sokka looked to his left, Muscles was attempting to stand up, Sokka decided to give him a hand.

He grabbed Muscles by his high collar and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Listen to me and listen well, you leave that woman and her child alone." He pointed at the young woman, still clutching her child close. "You got that? If I so much as hear that you've been bothering her, I will find you and I will cut you to pieces. Do you understand?" He emphasized his statement by pulling his sword from his sheath a few inches.

When the man didn't respond, Sokka dropped his sword back in its sheath and slammed Muscle against the wall. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah yeah. We won't bother her no more," Muscle replied in a freighted voice.

Sokka released him and looked at Braindead who was nodding his head quickly, hatred shooting from his eyes.

"Good, now this was fun and all. But I have a girlfriend who's probably starving by now and wondering where I am, so if you'll excuse me, I need to get some food." He patted Muscle's shoulders and went back to the komodo chicken stand, which gratefully enough, the line had disappeared.

"I'll take two order of your spicy komodo chicken, with two bowls of noodles and a bag of fire gummies. I do like me some fire gummies. Oh and a couple water packs as well," he smiled pleasantly to the food clerk who was looking at him in disbelief, and not moving anywhere near the food.

"You mind making my order? I really don't want to piss my girlfriend off any more than she probably is," Sokka said, trying to stay cheerful although his annoyance was growing.

"Right…right away," the man started assembling Sokka's order.

Sokka looked around and noticed people were just standing there, looking at him. He looked towards the woman. She didn't say anything, nor did she return his smile, she just stared at him with a look of disbelief.

_Well you're welcome too._ Sokka thought annoyingly.

He paid the man then took the nicely packaged containers and started towards the upper deck.

"You'll regret this pretty boy! Mark my words!" Sokka turned to find Braindead sitting up next to his partner, glaring on Sokka.

"Humph, I highly doubt that," Sokka replied and walked up towards the upper deck, oblivious to the shocked crowd watching his every move.

_This better be the best komodo chicken I've ever eaten, or I'm going to be pissed. _

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Azula asked angrily, taking the container Sokka handed her.

Sokka looked down at his hand, noticing that it was red and slightly swollen.

He shrugged his shoulders saying, "I made some new friends." He sat on his chair across from Azula and opened his own container. The smell coming out was delicious. Grabbing his chopsticks he took a piece of chicken and started to eat.

"Wow this is really good," he claimed. Digging further into the meal and Ignoring Azula's questioning stare.

"What kind of friends did you make that your hands are red and your clothes and back look like you've been rolling on the floor?" She asked suspiciously.

Sokka glanced at her from his food. He really didn't want to discuss the fight, it really hadn't been a big deal. When Azula just cocked an eyebrow at him, he gave a huge sigh and told her.

"I got in a bit of a fight in the dining hall. Two meatheads were picking on this woman and her child. I wasn't going to stand around doing nothing. So I taught them a few manners, no big deal," Sokka said with another shrug.

"A couple punches and a flip and they were done with. Seriously, I've had bigger fights with Katara."

Azula continued staring at him, not touching her food.

"You know, I went through a lot to get that. You should eat it while it hot," he commented pointing towards the container in her hands.

She shook her head back and forth and gave him a smirking smile.

"You just can't help being the warrior in shining armor can you, Peasant? Always protecting the maiden in distress?" Azula's voice held a hint of humor and admiration.

Sokka shrugged in discomfort. So what if he had a thing for protecting women in trouble, nothing wrong with that. He didn't like when people were getting picked on, particularly if they were helpless looking females.

"What can I say; helping people is what I do. You try traveling with the Avatar and not help a single person. It's hard!"

Sokka looked down at his food and went to take another bite, only to have his chin captured in Azula's hand. She directed his gaze up and at her, noticing she was leaning closer than before.

"You…are a great man. Don't ever change," she gave him a light peck on the lips then sat back, opening her container of food.

Now it was Sokka's turn to stare at Azula in amazement. Her compliment had stunned him.

Great man? He wasn't great, he made plenty of mistakes, but he wanted to be. It was a good start earning her respect.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm great, but I'm working on it," he commented jokingly looking at Azula. Her face was serious.

"No, you are a great man. Not everyone would have 'made a few friends', as you called it, to protect a person they didn't even know. That shows just how great you are. Trust me," with that Sokka watched her dig into her own food.

"This is really good," Azula commented going for a second bite. She let out a little moan, pulling Sokka out from his mental shock. Her words had hit him deep.

"Now you better eat, or your food will get cold. And I'm not going to heat it up for you. Took you long enough to get it in the first place," Azula smirked.

"Hey I was busy being a great man, remember? Plus you didn't think I knew where the food was. I always find food." He dug back into his own meal.

They continued eating and trading insults. Both oblivious to the two men watching them closely from the other end of the deck, waiting for their moment to strike.

**Author Ending Note:** So we got to see a little bit of Sokka in action Hopefully I wrote it well enough…not really good at the whole fight description thing, but I'll be working on it because there's plenty more where that came from! Onward to the next chapter…to be posted soon…hopefully.


	17. Hurting Freedom

Author Note: MATURE SCENE….Yeah it's back…and in the beginning Thanks for the reviews and for reading along!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 17: Hurting Freedom

As dawn approached, Azula woke up in the big bed they had retired to the night before, still fully clothed. No matter how hard she worked at seducing Sokka, he wouldn't budge on his silly little two day rule.

It was driving her nuts.

Here they were, in a nice big bed, in a safe neutral environment and he refused to take advantage of the situation.

Well she was ready to take advantage of it, and this time she wasn't going to fail.

Carefully removing his arm from her waist, she sat up while moving the covers to the side and slowly rolled Sokka from his side to his back. He stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Azula took a moment just to look at him and thought the same thing she always thought _perfection…and it's all mine._

She started at his stubble cheek, wondering if he was going to shave it, hoping he didn't. It gave him a rougher sexier look that sent thrills of excitement through Azula. Never would she have thought that the way a man looked would bring out such a reaction in her. But he did, he always did.

She moved her hand slowly down his neck to his chest. She loved exploring his body, especially the expanse of his toned upper body. When she had touched his nipples last night, she found it fascinating that he had reacted in such a similar fashion as she did when he touched hers.

_At least I know _one _thing he gets pleasure from me doing._

This was all new to her and she was enjoying every minute of it. Well until he put a stop to it because she was a little sore.

_Well that's not going to last much longer._

Azula looked at Sokka's lower body and saw that part of him erect and pressing against the confines of his pants.

Yesterday he had allowed her to caress him there, but she wanted to know what really brought him pleasure. Her hand moved from his lower abs to just above his shaft. So focused on her task, she jumped when Sokka's hand captured her wondering one. Azula whipped her eyes upward and looked into Sokka's sleepy ones.

Smiling sheepishly at being caught taking advantage of his sleeping state, she said shyly, "good morning."

"Are you taking advantage of a sleeping man?" His gruff sleepy voice sent a shiver through Azula.

"Yes." She stated. "Since you don't let me take advantage of it when you're awake, I figured I'd do it while you slept." Azula adjusted her position so she was laying over Sokka, her face position directly over his.

_Game on. _

She kissed him lightly, then pulled back and kissed him lightly again. On the third time, Sokka grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down, kissing her soundly.

"I can see that you don't really mind all that much," she said, a little breathlessly.

"We still have one more day until you're ready," Sokka stated calmly. Azula rolled her eyes.

"How would you know? Can you feel how sore or not sore, which is the case, I am right now?" she asked while throwing her leg around Sokka's waist, straddling him.

"Do you really want to pass up the opportunity to do this in a big," she kissed him, "comfortable," another kiss," oversized bed? We'll be in the colonies soon and all we'll have to think about is our tasks and we may not see a bed like this for a loooonnngg time."

Azula smirked knowingly, as Sokka closed his eyes and sighed, she was winning.

"You're a demon spirit you know that? A tempting demon spirit sent to this world to ensnare all the men to satisfy your sexual appetite," Sokka commented slyly.

"Hey!" she smacked him on the shoulder lightly, "I didn't even know I had a sexual appetite until you unleased it. So if I am a demon spirit, then you're to blame for releasing me. AND the only man I want to satisfy me is currently right where I want him."

She bent down and kissed him soundly, she touched her tongue to his lips. He opened immediately and met her tongue with his own. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her naked waist, needing him to touch her.

"So satisfy me Peasant," she commanded quietly next to his ear.

"As you wish my lady," he replied slowly running his hands under her shirt and pulling it over her head. Azula smiled as he gasped at the naked breast bared before him.

"The demon decided not to sleep with an under covering last night, hoping that you'd be more willing to satisfy me. The demon was correct. "Her last words came out in a moan as Sokka leaned up and took a peak into his mouth.

She loved when he did that, the moment his lips came in contact with her, a shiver of need went right to her core. She felt Sokka slowly moving his hands down her pants, touching her gently, Azula let out an inner sigh when nothing but pleasure greeted his fingering.

Slowly they continued to undress each other. When they were both naked, Azula straddled his hips once more and slowly sat on Sokka's shaft. Once she adjusted to his size, she started a steady rhythm, rising up and down, grinding against him.

His hands came around her waist, helping her balance while he pumped into her from below.

It wasn't long before both of them were shouting out there pleasure.

Azula fell on top of Sokka, tucking herself just below his chin.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Her head rising as Sokka took a deep sighing breath.

"I will feed your inner demon any time you want, but you better always come to me. Got it Sex Demon?"

Smirking Azula sat up and looked down at Sokka, "I always come for…whoops...I mean _to_ you. Didn't you know that?"

Sokka clasped her face in his hands and pulled her down for another kiss.

"Damn right you do."

It was long after midday before they got dressed to and ready to leave the room. Azula was starting to believe she was possessed by a sex demon spirit. The morning had been filled with slowly but steady love making. After the bed they had shared the tub in the bathroom, her sitting on top. Then she had dried him off with her hands which lead to another round on the floor followed by the both of them retiring to the bed once more.

Now Sokka's stomach was growling and Azula knew it was time for sustenance.

"I do believe it's time to feed you my savage satisfier," Azula said grabbing Sokka's hand and pulling him towards the door. They exited with Sokka locking their room behind them and pocketing the key.

"Savage Satisfier, huh? I think I like it." Azula didn't miss the pride tone in his voice.

"Well, for the most part. There was that moment from the bathroom to the bed that you gave out on me, but I'll let that pass," she said in an unimpressed voice.

Her comment was met with a smacking sound of Sokka hitting his forehead with his hand. She laughed as they continued towards the dining hall.

"Well this looks different," she stated entering the massive below deck.

"You've seen it before?"

"It used to be a ship for the royals; of course I've seen it before. But this room used to just have one main kitchen with a great table in the center. Less…commoner looking," Azula responded glancing up at Sokka.

"Right forgot," he waved his hand to the choices. "What are feeling this morning for breakfast?"

"It's closer to dinner time now, but I'll let that slide as well," Azula looked at the options. The stations ranged from chicken, to noodles, to meat dishes to bakery products.

Feeling the need for sweetness, she moved towards the bakery, Sokka following close behind her.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet. What about you?"

"Sweet, I like sweet things. I'm starring at something sweet."

Azula rolled her eyes at his attempts at flirting.

Stepping up to the station she looked over all the choices. Sweets were not something she had been served in her cell nor were they something they had come across yet in their journey. They were, however, a weakness of hers. She had been known to secretly binge on them back in her days of royalty.

"I'll take a cinnamon roll and a cream puff please," she ordered from the man behind the counter. Weaknesses had to be controlled, even if they did look so delicious.

When she didn't receive a response, she looked up to find the order taker looking at Sokka, a stunned look upon his face. Azula turned towards Sokka and didn't see anything worth being stunned about, well at least not for a man to be stunned about. A woman, on the other hand, she could understand the stunned look. She turned back to the man behind the counter.

"Hello? I want a cinnamon roll and a cream puff," she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

The man behind the counter shook himself out of his stunned state.

"Yes yes of course. And for you, sir?"

"I'll take two cinnamon rolls and two cream puffs please," Sokka ordered behind her. She gave him a questioning look.

"What? I'm hungry. I need my calories to keep up with you," he smirked.

Azula rolled her eyes and watch the man put the orders together. He handed the bags over. As Sokka went to pull out money, the man shook his head and hands at him.

"No no no. On the house, you deserve it," he told Sokka.

Azula exchanged glances with Sokka.

With a shrug Sokka turned back to the man, "Umm…thanks. They look delicious."

"Enjoy!"

Sokka pulled her over to the meat station as well.

When she shook her head he responded, "You're the one that said its closer to dinner time. Dinner time means meat." Once he got his meal of meat, they moved towards a table in the center of the room.

Unwrapping her cinnamon roll, Azula took a great bite and moaned. It was sugary sweet and hit all the taste buds just right. The roll itself was fluffy and perfectly cooked. The icing was pure sugary sweetness. She took another heaping bite. Looking up she found Sokka's wearing a slightly horrid expression.

"What? These are really freaking good," Azula responded. "So I have a bit of a weakness for sweets. Sue me." Another tasty bite entered her mouth, a moan leaving it as she chewed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited over anything like that before. Okay well maybe one thing," Sokka smiled wickedly.

Azula rolled her eyes and continued enjoying her roll, noticing a look of pleasure on Sokka's face as he bit into his own. Now it was his turn to moan.

"It seems I'm not the only one excited over their sweet," Azula smirked.

"Shhhhh I'm having a moment."

Azula laughed, the rest of their meal past by quickly with a few moans and groans. While Sokka willingly shared his teriyaki steak with her, he immediately smacked her hand as she tried to steal the half of cream puff he had left to eat.

"Oh come on, you've already polished off half the steak, two cinnamon rolls and a cream puff, just give me a little bite. Please," she tried making pleading eyes at Sokka. Never being one to plead, she wasn't quite sure if it was working or not. When he passed the half of cream puff over, she figured it had worked perfectly.

Until he commented, "We need to work on your pleading face as well. It looks more like you're planning my demise than pleading for something."

"Well whatever works," she said polishing off the cream puff.

As they moved to leave the room, a young woman approached them. Azula could tell the woman was frightened about something, her hands were clasped together and she was shaking slightly. There was a fresh looking bruise on the woman's face.

"Please….please you have to help me…they've taken…they've taken Ya-Chin…I can't…I can't get him back please," she fell into Sokka grasping the front of his shirt.

_This must be the woman he saved yesterday. _

"Who's Ya-Chin?" Azula asked.

The woman looked up at Sokka, ignoring Azula.

"My son, Ya-Chin is my son. They've taken my son. The men…the men who threatened me yesterday, they've taken him and won't give him back unless…unless…"

"Unless what?" Azula ask suspiciously. She was finding it rather odd that this woman was just talking to Sokka and not her as well.

_Maybe she just doesn't know that I can fight. She's just thinking Sokka can. What with the whole society idea that woman can't fight and all._ Azula explained to herself, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Unless you fight them again," the woman responded quietly, still only looking towards Sokka.

Her eyes were big and pleading, Azula had a shot of envy.

_Why can't I do that with my eyes...Wait am I jealous?_ The thought that she might be only annoyed her more. 

"Where are they?" He commanded quietly. His voice was colder and more menacing than Azula had ever heard him speak before. It sent a shiver a fear through her even.

"I don't know, I don't know." The woman's eyes filled with tears. "They told me that I had to find you and tell you to meet them on the back deck." She was burying her face in Sokka's shirt, crying.

This only irritated Azula more. The back deck was a place for hauling goods. No one went back there until they were loading or unloading products. It wasn't heavily watched, nor heavily populated.

"Let's go," Azula watched him grab the woman's arm, starting to move towards the back deck.

"Wait hold on. Shouldn't we discuss this?" Azula said incredulously.

_He was just going to run off with her to face who knows what? _

"What's there to discuss. They have her child, Azula. We can't just let them get away with that," Sokka responded angrily.

"We need to have a plan, Peasant. You don't know who's waiting up there for you." She took a deep breath, "No we need to sit and talk about this. We need to have a plan," Azula said, controlling her voice to sound calm and collected.

"She's right," the woman finally looked at Azula, "we should plan something."

_At least she has some sort of sense._

They all moved to a table in the dining hall.

"Who are these men?" Azula asked calmly. She wasn't going to do anything before she knew what they were up against.

"They're patrol men for the ship. They ride the boat back and forth to the colonies. If you're going to the fire nation, they leave you alone and just patrol the ship. But if you're going towards the colonies, they demand you pay them a 'protection fee'. If you pay the fee, you won't be bothered by the other patrol men in the colonies," the woman explained.

"Patrol men in the colonies? What kind of patrol men?" Azula asked. They needed this information for their own journey to the colonies.

"We're focusing on finding her son right now. We'll worry about the colonies later," Sokka responded darkly, giving Azula an annoyed look.

Azula cocked her eyebrow at him.

"If there's an issue with the patrol men in the colonies I think that would be something my brother would like to know about, don't you think," Azula said with calm acidity.

"The patrol men at the colonies don't have my child. My child is in the hands of the vicious ship patrol men. Please you have to help me," the woman begged Sokka once more.

Azula's anger grew as Sokka reached over and took the woman's hands in his own.

"I'll get him back, don't you worry about that," he told her quietly.

"_We'll _get him back you mean," Azula pointed out.

"No no no, it has to be him, he has to come alone. They told me…they told me they'd kill anyone else if they came with him," the woman pleaded, a new level of fear entered her eyes. Azula narrowed her eyes, something really wasn't right. "I couldn't…I couldn't live with myself if anyone else was hurt."

"Why didn't you mention that before now?" Azula asked accusingly.

"I lost my SON! I'm not thinking right. You wouldn't understand, you've probably never lost a thing in your life," the woman all but yelled at Azula.

That hurt, mostly because it was true. Then she looked at Sokka, no, she may not have lost someone like that, but she wasn't going to start now. But Azula wasn't going to show it of course. She put on her royal arrogant face and looked towards Sokka.

"Can I talk to you, _in private_?" She gave him a knowing look.

"There's nothing to…damn it Azula," she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him away from the table.

"Listen here, Peasant. Something is not right with this. Why would she say that only _you_ have to go? If she's so worried, why is she only coming to you? There are plenty of others on this ship to help her. Or at least _we_ should be doing this together," Azula said arrogantly releasing his hair.

"We can't do it together, you heard her, they want me alone."

"And that's not causing any warning bells?" Azula said dryly.

"_I_ was the one that challenged them. _I _was the one that stood up to them when no one else would. She came to _me_ for help. And I'm not going to walk away because you're all jealous about it."

_What?_

"I'm not jealous, what would I be jealous about? I'm worried about you going in there getting your ass handed to you and me having to come save it. We need to be ready for tomorrow. Remember, we're on a few _missions_ right now!"

Sokka crossed his arms giving Azula a sarcastic smirk.

"So that's what this is about, you're worried about losing your chance for freedom? A woman has lost her _CHILD_ Azula. _I_ can't just walk away from that." He glared at her, his words coming out cold and biting "I can't decide who is worse, you or Katara. She thought I couldn't take care of myself and apparently you don't either. The only difference is Katara cares for everyone, you've never cared for anyone but yourself."

_How dare he compare me to that water bending peasant! I do to care…I care about you…_she wanted to say it but her pride refused to let her. His word had meant to hurt. Azula buried that hurt under a layer of arrogance and pride.

"I thought we were in this together, Sokka," Azula said with pride. She wouldn't let him see her pain. 

"We were, but you still cling to your own needs and don't think of others. You have the fire nation mentality that everyone is out to get you. They're not.

This woman needs my help. And I'm going to help her…you can do whatever you want…Princess." Princess was all but spat at her. Making her feel even smaller, hurting her even more.

With that, he turned away from Azula and walked towards the woman. Azula kept her face blank, posing her face and body to give off an air of carelessness. She watched silently as Sokka took the woman by the arm, and they walked out of the dining hall.

_I just want to protect you. That's all I want to do. _

When they had disappeared, Azula started out of the dining hall as well, replaying what they had just witnessed. Maybe she was overacting. Maybe she did have that fire nation sense of paranoia. Leaning her hands over the railing, she looked up at the sun, already falling in the western sky. The day had past so quickly, changed even faster.

They had woken up so intimate with each other, and now…now she had messed it up. When would she ever learn to just be…good? She just wanted to do the right thing without hesitation, without thinking about herself. But she was struggling, and on the one person she needed help from had just walked away to help another.

Was it really a bad thing to help a lone woman find her child? What would the woman have to gain by getting Sokka hurt? Azula closed her eyes leaning her head back. She had been wrong, she had let her jealousy and hurt get in front of the main fact. They were together, they were a team, and as a team they worked together.

_He's not going to want to work with me now for a while. Good going Azula, you really messed this one up didn't you? _

"There you are, oh spirits am I glad I found you." Azula turned to find a plump little old woman rushing up to her. The old woman looked familiar, then it clicked, she was the one had gotten the room wrong the day before.

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"Where…whoa…where is your man? Is he with you?" The old woman took a few deep breaths; Azula guessed she wasn't one to rush anywhere.

Azula turned back to the setting sun, "He's not my man…at least not right now. And no he went off to be a warrior in shining armor. A woman had her child kidnapped, he went to help her."

Surprised, Azula turned as the woman grasped her arm firmly. Frowning at the woman she said, "Listen he's not here to ogle alright. He'll be back soon."

"Do you know where he is?" the old woman asked desperately.

"Yeah, on the back deck why?"

"You must go to him; you must go to him now!"

The hairs on Azula's neck began to stand up.

"Why? What happened?"

"That woman made a _bargain _with the men. They would give her protection in the colonies, but she had to bring your man to meet them, they plan to hurt him possibly kill him. You must go to him, now."

"Are you sure? Maybe it was the only way to get her child back, they took him from her, she had a bruise on her face," Azula responded, her mind refusing to believe the old woman. Didn't assumptions get her into this mess?

"I overheard the whole thing, she bargained with the patrol men. Said she'd go tell your man that they took her child and the only way to get him back would be for your man to meet them. In return they would promise her protection in the colonies. They punched her, claiming to make it more believable. But the child is safe, I saw him in his mother's room next to my own. You must go, before it's too late."

Azula was stunned, she had been right. Sokka, the great and good, had been wrong. And now he was about to pay for it.

Azula took off running hoping against hope that she wasn't too late.

_Damn it, Peasant. I told you no! _

**Ending Author note:** Will Azula be too late? Will Sokka figure it out and save himself? What's going to happen?! I don't know because I haven't written that chapter yet, okay I lied…I have it started… But I won't have you wait long…hopefully…been kind of busy lately…but the next chapter is in my head and some on my computer…so it'll be out soon!


	18. Freedom Mistaken

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews and the followers and the favorites! You keep me writing this story! Hopefully I don't let you down!

Chapter 18: Freedom Mistaken

Sokka was furious. He was furious at the men who kidnapped the child. He was furious with himself for fighting with Azula. And he was furious with Azula for being so damn paranoid.

They were supposed to be in this together. Yet when there was a slight change in the original plan that didn't include her, she freaks out and goes all Controlled Princess on him. If she couldn't accept his need to help people, then how was he supposed to accept helping her need to obtain her goals? It wasn't just all about her in this. And plus if this was a trap, then why didn't she just come along?

She has the skills to stay hidden. She could have been his secret back up. But no, instead she decided to get in a snit and leave him on his own.

_It's a good thing this isn't a trap then. _

_You do remember bitching Azula out before you left though, right? You know, when she had that flash of hurt in her eyes and you left the dining hall…with another woman on your arm,_ an evil internal voice said in Sokka's head.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The woman looked up at him with a questioning look upon her face.

"When did this the kidnapping?" Sokka asked, needing a distraction from the evil voice.

The woman hesitated, than replied, "Earlier this morning. I've been searching the ship. I had no idea where you were." She said this accusingly, making Sokka raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm with you now. We'll get this figured out together."

_Pretty certain you said the same thing to Azula a few days ago…look how well that's going…_his internal evil voice said.

Sokka ignored it and continued talking to the woman, "You'll have your son in your arms by breakfast tomorrow." He patted the woman's arm in comfort, once again surprised, as she moved away from his touch.

_Maybe she just doesn't like to be touched…_

_Azula likes to be touched…not that you'll be doing any touching any time soon…_

"So what's your name?" He asked. He was getting annoyed with that evil voice.

She hesitated again than said, "Tai-Lin."

"I'm Sokka. It's nice to meet you, even though the circumstances could have been better." He said with a slight smile. Tai-Lin didn't return his smile.

_She's lost her child Sokka. She's not going to be full of smiles right now. _

_Azula wasn't full of smiles either…when you left her…alone… _

"The woman you were with, is she...the princess of the fire nation?"

"Why would you say that?" Sokka asked calmly, they didn't need their cover blown.

"You called her Azula. Isn't that the princess's name?"

_I knew code names would have been a good idea. Damn it Azula._

For once, the evil voice agreed with him.

"She was a maid for the princess. Her parents named her Azula to show solidarity and loyalty to the Fire Lord."

"Is she a fire bender?"

Sokka looked down at the woman.

_And that would matter because…._

"No, she's not," he lied. He wasn't sure why, but telling this woman the truth felt like a bad move.

"She's looks like a fire bender," Tai-Lin commented.

"She's fire nation, many people of the fire nation look like they're fire benders. It's just how they look."

Sokka was starting to get a weird feeling about this.

"Do you think she'll come help you?"

_Wasn't that the million copper piece question…_

"She's pretty pissed at me right now. Probably thinks I deserve whatever I'm about to get. Not that I think I'll get hurt, I've taken these men down before, and I'll do it again," Sokka stated standing up straighter.

"Yes, you did…once...so why are you going to the colonies?"

_Why are you asking so many questions? _

"We're traveling through the colonies on our way to Ba Sing Se. She has family there that she hasn't visited in a while." Which wasn't a total lie, Iroh normally did live there, he just wasn't there currently.

"I've never been there. It's supposedly a nice city. Where in Ba Sing Se are you going?"

"The upper tier," Sokka replied shortly. The questions were starting to make him nervous.

_She's just distracting herself from the problem at hand. Stop acting like Azula._

_Or Azula was right and you have a lot to make up for…_ the evil voice, apparently, was done being agreeable.

"I see. I hope you surv...make it there safely. I can't tell you how happy I am that you came with me. You're going to keep me safe."

The hairs on Sokka's neck stood up. They were rounding the hallway to the back of the ship. It was filled with wooden crates stacked high. It was deserted and darkened by all the crates and soon the light would be dimmer as the sun started setting. Then there would only be the back lanterns…if those got lit at night.

_Good thing this will only take a few minutes. _Sokka smirked to himself.

"Once I get your son back you need to leave the colonies, go back to the fire nation. And stay there, where it's safe."

"Oh I'll be safe enough in the colonies now that I got you here. They're quite pleased with me," her voice no longer held any trace of fear. It was calm and collected.

Sokka frowned, _what could she mean…_he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. Looking around he noticed men coming out from behind the stacked crates, fully armed.

"What have you done?" Sokka grabbed his sword from its sheath.

Sokka turn in a tight half circle, he was surrounded by four men. The only exit route was the hallway behind him. Even as he turned towards it, two more men dropped down, blocking his path. He was completely surrounded…and outnumbered. He shifted to the side, keeping them all in site as they formed a half circle around him.

"I've done what I need to do to survive," Tai-Lin grabbed Sokka's chin, a small smile on her face. "You should have listened to your woman. A plan may have kept you alive."

Tai-Lin turned towards the men, "I've done my job, now make sure you keep your word as well. His woman is not a fire bender and she won't come to save him. He pissed her off, just like we planned."

Shock filled Sokka as he watched Tai-Lin walk through the men, leaving him completely surrounded and alone.

"Well well pretty boy," Sokka turned to find Braindead walking up to him, swinging a short sword back and forth. Muscles was next to him, flipping a dagger in the air, catching it one handed.

There were two other men besides them, Sokka couldn't see them holding any weapons, but that didn't mean they weren't armed. The two men that had dropped from the roof of the ship also seemed weaponless.

"What's with all the back up? Worried I'd kick you and your buddy's ass again?" Sokka taunted. He knew he was out numbered, possibly out matched, but if he made them lose some control while he kept his own, he may come out of this alive.

_Next time Azula says to be cautious, you better be cautious damn it. _It was his turn to agree with the evil voice.

Muscles shrugged, "Whatever works. You should have just walked away man. Now you and that sexy bitch are gonna get it." He took a few steps closer to Sokka.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," Sokka said coldly.

"You're right she doesn't, but why not have a little fun anyway. Her body looks built for it," Muscles responded, smirking. Then they attached.

Sokka swung his sword in a powerful stroke, making all the men jump back in alarm. With another powerful stroke he sliced through one of the men behind him, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest.

_One down 5 to go _

He blocked Braindead's sword coming at him from the left and delivered a swift kick to another man's stomach that was coming at him from the right. That man fell to the ground, with a grunt. With a twist of his arms, Sokka broke the connection with Braindead, pushing the man back into crates.

Sokka went for cover down a hall of crates only to be stopped as knife flew by his leg, slicing his thigh.

He stumbled but caught himself last minute, it didn't feel deep, but it did hurt like a bitch. Turning he swung his sword toward the knife thrower, missing him by inches.

The man dodged then delivered a quick kick to Sokka's stomach. Sokka held firm against it. He swung his sword again making contact with the knife throwers arm, only making him back up. Sokka went to the ground with a sweeping kick, knocking the injured man and another off their feet.

He jumped up and gave another double handed swing of his sword.

It was caught mid swing by Braindead's short sword. Before he could counter act, Muscle's moved in and delivered several swift punches to Sokka's stomach, causing him to double up. As he tried to catch his breath, one of the men Sokka had kicked to the ground, pulled a sweep kick as well, making Sokka fall to the ground as well.

As he fell to his back, he hit the ground hard, his sword falling from his hands. One man kicked it further out of his reach. As the men surrounded him, Sokka used his arms to brace himself and double kicked everyone as he moved in a swift semi - circle.

Several men fell to the ground; Sokka jumped up and went for his sword, only to be kicked in the chest. As he doubled over, a punch was delivered to his face. He met the ground once more. This time, though, he punched out towards one of the surrounding standing men. The man fell to the ground clutching his nuts.

Sokka went to stand up again, only to be kicked in the sides by a sharp boot, then another. One connected with his head, making him see stars.

"You almost done there, pretty boy? You aren't walking away from this you know," Braindead taunted.

Sokka spit out blood and looked up into Braindead's cold laughing eyes. He surveyed the area; five men still stood looking down at him, thinking he was done.

_Not even close._

Sokka kicked out once more, knocking two men to the ground. Rolling over them, he avoided the kick another was sending his way, connecting, instead, to one of the fallen fighters.

Using his hands, he flipped himself off the ground, facing his opponents on both feet once more. He gave one of the fallen men a quick kick to the head, trying to take another man out of the fight.

His eye was swollen, his body hurt like hell, but he wasn't ready to quit. He wasn't ready to die.

"Come on assholes let's go," Sokka taunted. "Gee we've been at this how long now? And still the five of you bastards can't take me out. Such a shame." He smirked coldly.

"You fucker," Muscles charged. Sokka ducked his body under Muscles, and flipped him up and over, loving the satisfying smack Muscles made when he hit the ground. Sokka turned and gave him a swift kick to the side.

As he turned back, Brainstorm swung his short sword towards Sokka. He side swept him, only to be tripped by one of the fallen men. Apparently the kick to the head hadn't done the trick.

Sokka fell to the ground and blocked the kick to his head with his forearm. But another was delivered from the other side, blinding and weakening him. Two of the men picked him up by his arms, he tried pulling away, but that was met with a punch to the stomach.

The men pulled his arms behind his back, holding them tightly and painfully, keeping Sokka on his feet.

_Shit…clear your mind. Come on Sokka think…think. _

Braindead walked up to him, his walk full of arrogance.

"Not so tough now are you pretty boy," he punched out, connecting right with Sokka's chin. Then he swung from the other side. Sokka could barely keep his head up at that point, so he let it hang, blood dripping down his face and dropping to the ground.

"I owed you that. Now look at me." Sokka kept his head down, unwilling to give into any of their demands.

"I said LOOK AT ME!" The command was met with another punch to the stomach and Sokka felt someone grabbing his hair pulling his head back. He looked right into Braindead's eyes, noticing that Muscles was right next to him, grinning maliciously. Sokka was crushed as he noticed the other man was up again as well. It was still five to one.

_You put up a good fight ol' boy. At least you're going out fighting for something you believed in…_

"You're not so pretty any more huh? Your woman ain't gonna take you back now. But don't worry we'll take good care of her," Braindead said cockily.

Muscles laughed. Braindead looked back at him, then back at Sokka a vicious look coming onto his face.

_So Braindead is the real leader behind the group…didn't see that coming. _

"Or better yet, why don't we give you a reminder of this little fight. You ever see the new pathetic Fire Lord?"

Sokka stayed silent, no need to feed into this asshole's dominance high.

"Well let's say you and him are about to have a lot in common," a fire ball formed in the man's hand. For the first time Sokka felt real fear.

_Shit he's a fire bender! _

This was going to hurt, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He tried kicking out; meeting nothing but air, the hand in his hair got tighter holding his head further up.

Braindead laughed maliciously, getting closer, "I see you know what's about to happen, let's see if your girlfriend will take you back after…."

Sokka heard a struggled gasp from one of the men holding him up. The pressure on his arm loosened as the man fell to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Sokka ripped himself out of the other man's grip and pushed him into Braindead. He braced himself against a crate. Bleeding and semi-conscious but he was standing…sort of. Everyone was frozen still.

"Why don't we let the girlfriend decide what she will and will not like, how does that sound?"

_She came for me…thank you universe_.

_Thank you universe?! WRONG! You should be thanking Azula for not completely hating your stupid ass. _

Sokka turned, and there she was, looking exotic and sexy as hell. Her hands were placed on her cocked hips, that arrogant smirk on her face. A dumb man would think she was all looks and nothing more.

_Good thing there's nothing but dumb men around here…_.

"Look pretty boy, your girlfriend's come to try to save your ass," Braindead smirked looking at Sokka,"Now watch and learn how a _real _man treats a woman."

_Oh I'm sure I'm about to watch something…but I don't think you're going to like it…_Sokka wanted to help, but he was barely conscious and had already lost quite a bit of blood. He feared he'd get more in the way if he fought, than if he just let Azula handle it herself.

_She's got this. Just watch. _

"You know, I got a big ol' bed that we could have a lot more fun on than out here, baby. We can do some naked fighting…I'll make sure you like it," Braindead widened his eyes suggestively, moving closer to Azula.

_Oh that's going to go over like a lead balloon…you know what I'm just going to sit and watch. Yep…the world stops spinning when I'm sitting._ _Wish I had some fire gummies…_

Noticing the blood flowing from his leg, he pressed his hand against it. _Whoops forgot about that. _

He wasn't too worried about Azula. She knew what she was getting into, she already took out one guy, and she had her fire bending…possibly a plan as well.

_Unlike me…Azula plans everything. I used to plan everything…_

"Oh really," Azula's cold sarcasm made Sokka's hair stand up, "that sounds…intriguing…"

He watched Azula walk over, an arrogant swing of her hips with every step she took. Anyone who didn't know Azula, would think it was meant to be seductive, he knew it meant she was on the verge of delivering an ass kicking. He chuckled softly.

_Yeah she has this under control. _Every man's gaze moved to those swinging hips.

She stopped a foot away from Braindead, the other members of the group closing in on her, the dead man forgotten.

_They've already forgotten she's killed one of them. And cue the action in three…two…one_

Azula struck fast; pulling a dagger from her belt, she slit the throat of the man to her left. Then let out a quick air kick to Braindead's face, knocking him back into the crates behind him. He fell to the ground, clutching his face.

Muscles went to wrap his oversize arms around her, but Azula was faster, she grabbed his arm and twisted, pulling it behind him. She plunged her dagger into his shoulder, Muscles let out a yell, but Azula wasn't finished yet. She used his bent over back as a launching pad and did a backwards air flip over the last man standing.

Sokka watched as she grabbed the man's shoulders with both her hands and using the crates behind him, Azula pushed off and slammed that man into the ground. Sokka flinched slightly at the sound of broken bones.

She summersaulted off the man and was back on her feet. Sokka watched as she observed the damage.

Two men lay dead, blood pooling around them, at her feet. Muscles was sitting up but making mewing noises from the dagger in his shoulder, placed, Sokka knew, strategically where Muscles couldn't pull it out. Then there was Braindead, standing once more.

"You're going to pay for this bitch. Let's see how well _you_ can survive the fire!"

_Let's just see how well _you_ can survive the fire…. _

In the dimming light, Sokka could see Azula rolling her eyes and heard her bored sigh.

Braindead created two fistfuls of flamed, and punched the out at Azula one by one.

Azula simply sliced them aside, "Nice try Simpleton, but my fire bending is a hell of a lot better than my weapon work."

Braindead's eyes grew with fear, he looked towards Muscles for backup, but Muscles was still suffering from the dagger in his shoulder.

"You're…you're not supposed to be a fire bender! He said you weren't a fire bender!"

"He lied," Azula said in a cold quiet voice. "And I don't think fire bending is painful enough for what you've done."

With that, he watched Azula create lighting with her finger tips and blast it towards Braindead, right in his chest. He fell to the ground, twitching as the electricity ran through his body.

A cold malicious smile came over Azula's face as she watched Braindead twitch. She cut the lightening, and then turned towards Muscles, "You don't know what you've done. You'll pay for this…" he started whimpering as she got closer. "I can make it safer for you…just don't hurt me."

_Well didn't his tune just change real quickly? _

"It seems I've run out of mercy because no on hurts my peasant, no one." She delivered a quick solid kick to Muscles face; he fell to the ground silent and unmoving. Azula reached down and pulled out her dagger, shoving it back into her belt.

Grinning ear to ear, he watched as she calmly approached the first man she killed pulling out her stiletto, carefully placing it in her belt. Lastly, she went towards his sword and picked it up. Then she came towards him.

"Next time I say something isn't right, that means something isn't right, got that Peasant?" She said pointing his sword at his throat.

Grinning Sokka replied, "I knew you'd come for me."

"I always come for you," Azula replied slyly.

"Sadly…I don't think that's going to happen tonight…I don't feel so great."

He watched her roll her eyes, then she tucked the sword back in its sheath still strapped to Sokka's back. She leaned down, offering her shoulder for him to brace himself with. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and with the help of the crate; he pulled himself to his feet. She wrapped her arm around his waist tightly, helping him balance. He tried keeping his weight off her, but it was difficult.

"Lean on me damn it, you're barely standing as it is. I have you." Sokka leaned more weight on her. They started making their way back to their room.

"You're lucky you have decent flirting skills, you look like shit," Azula commented.

Sokka let out a little laugh, which hurt and they continued trudging their way back to the room.

_I was so wrong; I will never doubt her senses again...hopefully… _

**Author Note:** Okay so I hope the fight scene was written okay…I'll admit it, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing when it comes to fighting…I'm a lover not a fighter LOL But I hope you still enjoyed it! Next chapter in a few days…maybe sooner….


	19. Healing Freedom

**Author Note:** I'm glad the fight scenes didn't send you all running ha-ah I'm introducing a few…different things in this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't though anyone off too much. Thanks for all the favorites, review and followers!

Chapter 19: Healing Freedom

Azula was struggling under Sokka's weight, but she refused to give up. There was no giving up. She looked towards him, he was moving, but barely. His head was hanging down, and he hadn't said anything since they left the back deck.

_He's lost so much blood. I have to keep him awake. I have to keep him alive. _

"Wake up Peasant. We still have another hallway to get through," she meant for it to come out harsh to get a reaction, but it came out worried and slightly frightened.

When Sokka didn't respond, Azula came close to panicking.

_Don't panic don't panic. Keep moving, only a few more feet. Why is this boat so damn big!_

Night had fallen as they walked away from the back deck. Most of the people had retired for a night, making Azula quite grateful. They didn't need to draw attention to themselves, particularly when one of them was beaten and they were leaving a scene where dead men laid about.

The hallway lanterns hadn't been lit yet, but the moon was full and rising, which gave her plenty of light to see. The problem was she was moving too slowly. Sokka's weight was being pressed on her more and more as he continued to lose consciousness, his feet only taking the smallest of steps. But they needed to get back to their room as fast as they could; Sokka was losing too much blood.

_I should have tied that up before we left…why didn't I think to do that?! _

_You've never had to deal with these types of injuries before, remember, they were beneath you._

If she had a free hand, she would have smacked her forehead for her past arrogance.

Instead she looked towards the sky and whispered, "I know I've never asked for help, and I probably don't deserve it, but Spirits, if one of you is listening, please help."

All of a sudden Sokka's weight was slightly lifted, as though someone had taken him by the other side. Azula looked over, afraid one of the men had come back only to find...a glowing woman?

She was beautiful. She had long white hair, big blue eyes and was wearing a full winter dress. As Azula looked closer, she noticed that she could _see through_ the woman.

_Where the hell did she come from?_

"Who...who are you?" She whispered, slightly frightened. The fact that his woman…thing came out of nowhere, plus with the adrenaline still rushing through her from the fight, Azula wasn't trusting anyone.

"We must hurry, he won't make it if you don't stop the bleeding soon," her voice had an eerie echo to it.

Who...whatever she was, did take more of Sokka's weight, helping Azula move faster.

_If she tries anything you can deal with her later, but use her help now. _

"Right, let's move."

They moved quickly down the hall to the room Azula and Sokka shared. Before Azula could unlock and open the door, it flung open, putting Azula on full alert.

"Do not worry, that was me. We need to get him inside," the woman said.

_How the...what the…who the heck is this woman?_

They moved him inside, the door shutting behind as they entered, and put him on the bed. Azula flicked her wrist, lighting the candles that were placed around the room. She pulled his sword off and set it on the side of the bed, out of the way. Sokka groaned in pain as they gently shifted him to the center of the bed.

Azula looked him over. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused, the bruises starting to form on his bloodied face. She noticed the few nicks and cuts on his head, then looked at his cut leg, blood flowing out and onto the sheets. Azula ripped them apart finding a horizon cut running across the side of his thigh. It didn't look to be deep, but it was bleeding steadily.

"You must stop the bleeding. You have to cauterize the wound with a hot blade," the woman said urgently.

"That will hurt him! I can't do that," Azula argued.

_He's already been hurt enough. _Azula stroked his hair gently.

The woman...ghost answered back, "If you don't he'll die. The bleeding has to be stopped. Use your dagger and your fire. Get it red hot then place it flat against the wound. I will keep him from feeling anything," she turned towards Sokka and laid her hand on his head. Sokka's eyes closed, his body becoming still.

_Trust her Azula, she's helped you this far. _

Azula pulled her dagger out and cleaned the blood from the fight off with her shirt. With blue flames coming from her mouth, she started heating the dagger. When it was red hot, she moved it towards the wound.

"Promise me he can't feel this. Please, I don't want him to be hurt anymore." Azula was shocked at how close to tears she was.

A cold hand held her chin, directing it upward into those eerie blue eyes.

"He can't feel anything. I swear to you. Do it, do it now."

Azula took a deep breath and placed the hot steel to Sokka's thigh. He didn't move an inch. The smell of burning flesh made Azula gag, but she kept the dagger pressed to the wound.

A few seconds later, she removed the dagger. A red and black welt stood in place of the long cut. She cooled the blade with her hand and set it aside on the bed. Placing her other hand on the burn, she pulled the heat out of the wound, keeping the burn from spreading, helping the skin to heal.

"Get a cold wet cloth and press it against the wound. Then hold it in place with a dry strip of cloth."

Azula jumped up and did what was asked of her. It never occurred to her that she was taking orders from another human being...but then again, this woman didn't seem like a normal human being.

She brought the wet cloth back and pressed it against the wound. Ripping a strap of cloth from her skirt, she proceeded to wrap Sokka's leg, tying it in place.

"Will he be okay?" Azula asked quietly, brushing Sokka's hair once more. She couldn't risk losing him, he meant too much to her.

"You know, many of us were surprised when you asked for help. You are so strong and prideful. But I have seen how much he means to you, and I know how much he meant to me. That's why I had to help. You acted so quickly and came to his aid so fast, he will be okay," the woman caressed Sokka's hair, opposite to the side Azula was.

She gave a small smile still caressing Sokka's hair, looking at him. "He'll be upset that he slept through me being here. I know he has so many things he wants to tell me. I did what I had to do to protect my people and I hold nothing against him." She looked straight at Azula once more.

Azula asked quietly, "Who…what are you?"

She smiled softly, "Take care of him, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. He's always been the protector of the group. Now you must be that for him. Stay with him. You can trust those who come to help. They know the ancient ways of healing."

With that she faded away before Azula's eyes, all that was left was moonlight shining through the window of the room. Azula blinked rapidly, not understanding what just happened.

_She was right there…where did she…where did she go? What was that about hearing me ask for help…who did I…?_ Azula abruptly looked out the small window at the moon. Remembering the part of the tale Sokka had told her days before.

"_Yue, the first love of my life, turned into the moon spirit."_ Sokka's voice sounded in Azula's mind.

_She was glowing, and she did seem to have feelings for Sokka….could that really have been Yue…the moon spirit? _

Sokka started shifting in the bed, making small moans of pain, pulling Azula from her train of thought. Moon spirit or not, it was up to her to keep Sokka alive now. Moving over to the bathroom, Azula wet another rag to clean Sokka up.

She warmed the rag with her hands as she moved back to the bed. Sitting back on the bed next to him, she started to gently wash the blood away from his face. Inspecting the wounds to his head, she sighed in relief. The cuts had already stopped bleeding and didn't seem to be too deep.

She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out and away from his body. More bruises covered his chest and stomach. Azula laid her hand gently upon them.

_Why did I let you go alone? I should have followed you…why didn't I follow you? _

A knock on the door pulled Azula from her examination.

Grabbing her dagger, she walked cautiously to the door. Taking a deep calming breath, she became the controlled princess once more.

"Who is it?" she demanded,

"It's me the little old lady from room 21…and my husband. Is your man okay?"

"_You can trust those who come to help. They know the ancient ways of healing." _The possible Yue moon spirit had told Azula.

She opened the door slowly; checking to make sure it was just the old lady and her husband. She let out a sigh, when she saw the couple on the other side.

Where the old lady was short and plump, her husband was tall and thin. Like his wife, he had white hair, and was sporting a white beard that went down just past the middle of his neck. Azula noted that his green eyes were searching the hallway, as though looking for any signs of attack.

Azula opened the door further, ushering them inside. With a final search of the hallways, she closed and locked the door.

Turning she found the old lady had already made it to the bed and was looking over Sokka, poking and prodding the bruises on his chest gently. The man was simply standing there, turning his gaze from Azula to his wife.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt him," Azula said aggressively.

"I'm checking to see if any ribs are cracked or broken. Thankfully it is feeling like he was only bruised," the old woman turned towards her bags. Azula moved up to her quickly, she may have been told to trust them by a spirit, but that didn't mean she was going to do it right away.

The old lady pulled out four medium size thin circular stones, handing them to Azula.

"Heat those with your fire bending until they glow light blue, then place them down the center of his chest and abs," she ordered. The stones were completely black, shiny and smooth. Each one was about the same size of Azula's palm and had a thickness the size of her pinky.

_They turn blue? _

To find out she began to heat the stones with her palms, they slowly changed from black to a dark blue.

"What are these?" Azula asked, amazed as the stones slowly changed colors.

"They are called Wu-Qi stones. When heated and placed on the chest of a wounded body, they balance the energy of the body and increase the healing ability... Many have forgotten of their existence." She looked towards Sokka, "Which is a shame because they can do miraculous things. Some believed there healing powers could rival those of the greatest water benders."

_That little bit of information is really going to burn the water bending witch, when we return to the Fire Nation. I'll have a rock powered by _fire _that can heal better than her stupid peasant water bending. That is if they work of course…_she looked down at the rocks, they were glowing a light blue.

"Place them down the center of his upper body…"

"Won't they burn him?" Azula interrupted.

"The shell only allows a little heat out at a time, while the core of the stone holds the rest. It will be hotter than a resting hand would be, but not hot enough to leave a mark."

Azula placed the four stones down the center of Sokka's upper body, one right below his neck, one between his pecs, one on his upper abdomen and one below. Sokka's body seemed to relax as more of the stones were placed.

"Now the important thing you need to remember is to keep those stones bright blue throughout the night. If they lose their heat, they won't work properly. And they must always be placed upon the _naked_ chest of a body. Even the thinnest of cloth will keep the stones from doing what they need to do. If they stay hot throughout the night, he should be moving around decently tomorrow by the time we port," the old lady instructed.

"How do you know about these?" Azula asked, glancing up at the old lady, taking her attention away from Sokka for a few moments.

The old lady sat in a chair next to the bed. Crossing her legs she looked at Azula," I have studied the art of healing for many years. A long time ago I came across the book about the healing arts of earth and fire. It was a very old book, centuries old really, and it talked about the Wu-Qi stones. A balancing stone made of earth, powered by fire but only found under the light of the moon. I became slightly obsessed with finding these stones." She smiled sheepishly then continued, "The book mentioned an area out in the barren territories where they were last found, years ago.

So we traveled there, my husband and myself, and started searching under the moonlight. We were searching around for weeks when my husband started to take ill." She paused to take a deep breath.

"It started off as a small cough, that he tried to tell me was nothing." She leaned towards Azula, saying quietly, "Men always believe they have to be strong and healthy all the time, until they really take ill, then it's like they're dying, even if it is just the sniffles. Like children really." Azula looked towards the old man, still standing on the side of the room shaking his head back and forth, a small smile on his face. Azula could see the affection they had for one another.

_Could I have that one day?_ She looked down at Sokka's still sleeping form. _Maybe…._

The old woman continued, "Oh don't shake your head, you know you're bad about it. Anyway, he started to get worse and worse and nothing I did helped him. Here I was, a master earth kingdom healer, and I couldn't even heal my husband. I was getting so worried. I thought he wouldn't survive the night.

But then, the strangest thing occurred, I found a pile of stones being lit by light of the full moon. Like the moon spirit was reflecting off of those rocks and nothing else. I couldn't believe my luck. I set them as close to the fire as I could without burning myself, praying that they were the Wu-Qi stones. As the fire heated the stones, they started to glow blue. I had found them, or the moon spirit helped me find them I should say.

I put the heated rocks on his chest, and by the next day, it was like he had never been sick at all." She smiled lovingly at her husband once more.

_Healing rocks lit by the full moon in a person's hour of need…_Azula looked at the moonlight once more.

"They are miracle healers, long forgotten during the ages of war and rage. Being a fire bender, you will be able to use them whenever you need them to be used. No need for a fire, no need to wait." The old lady smiled at Azula, she smiled back but then slowly started to frown.

"How did you know I was a fire bender anyway? I haven't done any fire bending on this ship until tonight…,"suspicious rose through Azula.

The old lady continued to smile, "No one notices an old couple simply taking a stroll around the ship. We caught the end of your attack. You must have a great amount of control to be able to create lighting like that. That's a great ability you have. "

Annoyance filled Azula, "if you saw it, why didn't you help? Or at least help me carry him back? I almost lost him!"

_But you had a spirit help you…I think the spirit did more than some old people and rocks could, even if the rocks are powerful. _

"We stayed behind to clean up the attack," for the first time the old man spoke. His voice was deep with authority, "We threw the dead ones over the railing into the sea. A wave came over the ship, strangely enough, and washed most of the blood away."

_Didn't the moon spirit control the water…_Azula looked towards the moonlight shining in the room.

"The two others, we left hidden on the back deck, positioned as though they had passed out from too much drink. Just in case anyone was to stumble upon them. I wanted to end them…but my wife…she has a big heart and she asked that I leave them alone. I could never deny her anything, "the old man looked towards the woman who was smiling gently at him.

"Why did you do it?" Azula asked quietly. She couldn't understand why they had done that. What did this couple gain from helping them?

"No one can know what you did last night. You and your man must get off this ship tomorrow and out of the city. You've stirred up a pot full of stuff than you can't even begin to imagine," the old lady stated calmly. "I do not know why you're here, or where you're going, but you must be very cautious now. Trust no one, believe nothing."

_Well that's how I've pretty much lived my entire life, so we're good there. _

"How do I know you two won't sell us out?" Azula asked suspiciously. They did, after all, just tell her not to trust anyone.

"We have wanted this pot stirred for quite a while. We're just too old to do it. The colonies need to be helped, and you and your man are just the ones to do it," she looked intently into Azula's eyes, as if she knowing all of Azula's secrets.

_She can't know who I am…can she?_

"It's time to go, we can't be seen with them if we're to remain hidden," the old man said quietly.

Rising the old woman said, "You're right dear, you're right. Now remember, when the ship ports tomorrow, grab your stuff and get off and out the city as quickly as you can. And make sure to keep those stones light blue throughout the rest of the night. You will be surprised to see how well he feels, _and_ looks tomorrow." The old lady glanced down at Sokka, a small glint in her yes, "although even bruised and beaten, he still looks pretty damn fine to me."

Laughing lightly, Azula got up from the bed as well. The old man opened the door silently, checking to see if the hallway was clear. He gave his wife a nod.

"Good night. Oh, almost forgot," the old lady ruffled through her bag once more. "Make sure to give him this when he wakes up," the old lady handed Azula another black stone, about half the size of the others. "It's a smaller one I know. But I think he'll find a good use for it."

Looking down at the smaller stone, something occurred to Azula, "wait, how will I get the other stones back to you?"

The old couple shook their heads at the same time. The old man spoke, "Keep them. You'll need them again before your journey is done. Not to mention, she has more of those stones than you can possibly believe. Trust me, we're covered. "

With that they slipped out of the room, closing the door tightly behind them.

Azula locked it and walked towards the window facing the moon once more.

"Thank you. A thousand times thank you," Azula whispered.

**Ending Author note:** Okay so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. (I get nervous when I create something completely…out there…) I'd hate to start writing less than 'quality' chapters as the story continues. Especially since so many of you are following and/or favoriting this.

Please leave reviews, positive or negative! Unless they're super negative…then just like, hang on to those LOL or PM me. I can read it there

Onward to the next chapter, which should have the fun back


	20. Freedom Recovered

**Author Note: **So my next few chapters are going to be a little less…action-y and probably a bit more talking and planning and feeling type stuff Hopefully they don't bore you…but I felt that a little discussion and just everyday life needed to be written. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 20: Freedom Recovered

The sun was shining through the room when Sokka woke up the next morning…well he at least thought it was morning. Glancing around the room he tried to piece together what had happened and how he had ended up back in the room Azula and him shared. He remembered leaving the back deck with Azula, but it became fuzzy shortly after that. He remembered being exhausted and having to lean on Azula more and more as they moved towards the room. Then the pain had become too much and he had succumbed to unconsciousness.

Sitting up, he felt something falling from his upper body, landing in his lap. Looking down he noticed four palm size black stones. Picking one up, he inspected it. The stone was dark blue in color, smooth and slightly warm. As he held it in his fist, he noticed that it was pushing heat out, not just retaining it.

_What the hell are these?_ _Where the hell is Azula? _

Needing answers, he dropped the stone on the others and jumped out of bed to go search for Azula.

_Whoa slowly there buddy_ Sokka thought as the room did a little spin. As he took a moment to compose himself, he looked down and noticed his pants were cut up to his thigh. _What the…oh right…_ remember the cut Sokka slowly unwrapped the makeshift bandage. Where the once blood flowing cut was, now there was a burned mark. _What did Azula do? Where is she?_

"Azula?! Are you in here?" Forgetting the mark for now, Sokka went to check the bathrooms. When he didn't find her in there, he started to panic a little.

_Did they come back for her? Are they making her pay for my mistake? _

Grabbing his sword, he ran for the door. Just as he reached to open it, the lock started to turn. Sokka hid himself behind the opening door, sword raised to attack.

_Come on bastards, come and get me. _

The door opened and someone entered. Sokka prepared to strike. They shut the door and turned towards Sokka.

"Azula?!" Azula dropped whatever she had in her hands and landed a swift kick to Sokka's stomach.

The move sent him slamming into the wall, making him drop his sword in the process.

_Do the words _go _slowly mean anything to you Sokka! _

"What the hell are you doing? You should be in bed!" Azula hollered.

"What the hell are you doing?... Did you really need to kick me so hard?" Sokka whined. He stood up, robbing the spot where Azula had kicked him.

"You're sword was slashing down on me. What do you think I was going to do? Kiss you?" Azula responded sarcastically.

"Yeah well…what would you have done if you saw the door opening to your room, which you don't remember getting to, after damn near being killed by some assholes? Invite them to tea?" Sokka snapped back. As Azula narrowed her eyes at him, Sokka took a step back. He didn't need another ass kicking.

"Come on, back to bed, before you hurt yourself anymore," Azula said rolling her eyes and grabbing his arm, directing him towards the bed.

"Technically…I didn't hurt myself, _you_ hurt _me._" He looked down at Azula giving her a bland look. She gave him a look of her own then pushed him on the bed. As he bounced slightly, he cocked his eyebrow at her.

_Well this just got a lot more interesting…_

"Don't even think about it, Peasant. You're still on the wounded list…even if part of you is feeling…perky," she gave his semi-erection a pointy look. The attention only made it a little harder.

"Oh I don't know, I think the rest of me is feeling a lot better…surprisingly. How the heck am I feeling so much better? Did Katara show up?"

Mentally he smacked his forehead…_brilliant dumbass, let's bring up the ONE person that she can't stand _AND_ make it seem like that woman saved you…brilliant_ Sokka thought as Azula narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"No the water bending bi…" Sokka saw her pause, composing herself, "…woman didn't show up. It was the Wu-Qi stones… and… myself that saved your ass," Azula said acidly. Sokka noticed the small hesitation in her voice, but chose to let it go.

Patting around in the bed beside him, Sokka felt the smooth stones he had noticed before; he held them up to Azula.

"Wu-Qi stones? What are…hey they're black! They were blue before." Sokka said excitedly. He loved learning about new things. Setting three of them down, he rotated one of them in his hands, studying the smoothness and the circular shape.

"Wait, what do they do? How do they work?"

Before he could react, Azula pushed his shoulder, laying him against the pile of pillow.

"Watch and learn Peasant," she took the stone from Sokka's hand and grabbed the others sitting next to him. Slowly they started turning dark blue once more. As Azula continued to hold them, they turned into a brighter blue color.

"How are you doing that?" Obviously the stones weren't just your everyday ordinary stones.

"I'm heating them with my hands," she started moving them towards his chest.

Sokka flinched back…if she had been heating them…that meant they were seriously hot.

"Shouldn't you...ahh let those cool down a bit before putting them on my chest? They…uhh…look pretty hot," Sokka asked slightly worried. The last thing he needed was to have burn marks on top of his bruises. He already had one on his leg…something he still wasn't sure about…but he didn't need more on his upper body as well.

"If they cool off then they won't work properly. Now lay still and let me put these on you," as she moved closer, Sokka closed his eyes and braced himself.

He felt a warm pressure on his chest, then his lower chest, abs and lower abs. He opened his eyes to find a smirking Azula.

"Now is that so bad?"

Sokka looked down, all four stones were centered down his upper body, still glowing bright blue.

"How are they not burning me?" As he went to pick one up, Azula smacked his hand.

"Don't touch them, they are to stay exactly where I put them. The heat is trapped in the core of the rock, the shell of it only allows small amounts of heat to escape.

The heat helps the body's energy flow and heal itself," Azula stated. She started running her hands lightly over his chest, no longer looking at his face. "It's been doing miracles. You...you look so much better. Your chest was full of deep purple bruises, and you just looked like shit. But now they look like they are week old…possibly older. Even your face is looking better. It's amazing." Sokka heard the hitch in her quiet voice.

Tilting her face up to meet his, he didn't miss the dark marks under her eyes, he asked quietly, "What happened after we left the deck Azula? Was I in that bad of shape?"

_Did she sleep at all last night?_

"…Do you remember the old lady who oogled you the day before?"

How could he forget?

"Yeah I remember her," Sokka replied, "she was…uh kind of hard to forget." His reply was met with a small chuckle from Azula.

"Well her and her husband came to the room and she gave me those stones. She showed me how to heat them and how to place them so that you would heal.

Apparently, she's been studying the arts of healing for years, and in one of her books, she came across information about the Wu-Qi stones. So she and her husband…" Azula sat next to Sokka telling him about the old woman's adventures in the barren lands. How her husband had fallen ill, and how she had practically stumbled upon the stones.

"Then I've spent the rest of the night keeping those rocks hot and working to get you back to a state of usefulness," Azula said smirking.

"You are amazing Azula. Not only did you lay out some real Kickapow action last night, but you hauled my sorry ass back to the room and….Azula what's wrong?"

Sokka became worried as Azula looked away from him, a sad look on her face.

"Nothing, it's nothing, here let me get you some food," She slid from the bed, going by the door where the bag she held earlier had landed.

"You got me food?" Sokka perked up, he realized Azula didn't want to talk, so he let his question drop…for now. Plus, food was good, food sounded very good.

Trying to sit up for the food, Sokka was met with Azula's hand pushing him back down. While he was slightly elevated by the piles of pillows behind him, he wasn't in any position that abled him to feed himself…at least without difficulty. Any movement would upset the stones which apparently needed to stay exactly where they were.

"Stop getting up. I swear this was so much easier when you were out cold," she said bluntly, rolling her eyes.

"I can't eat if I'm out cold. And I can't feed myself if I'm stuck lying in this pile of pillows, so how exactly am I going to eat?" Sokka asked, a little annoyance entering his voice. He was getting tired of this _being taken care of_ crap. He had enough of that from Katara.

"I'm going to feed you Peasant. That way, I can keep you from moving _and_ have the added bonus of silence. We need you back to one hundred percent, we need to get packed and get off this boat the moment it docks," Azula said matter of factly. "Now open up, I got you some hippo-cow meat and noodles. I know how you enjoy your meat."

Sokka looked at the piece of meat Azula held in her chopsticks toward him. Even though he wanted nothing better than to take the food she offered, he had to tell her what it signified in his culture.

"Uhh I should umm...warn you. In the southern water tribes, when a woman hunts for food and then feeds it to a man…that's umm…not of her family blood, it's very close to a marriage proposal...just to...uhh let you know."

He watched her intently, a look of surprise moving across her face as she paused in the movement of her chopsticks. Sokka watched as it changed into a small smirk and she continued to bring the food to his lips.

"I could do worse I suppose...or you can feed yourself, if you're careful enough not to move those stones," she said carelessly. But Sokka could see her bracing herself against his rejection.

_Not going to happen…_

Looking directly into her amber eyes, he opened his mouth and leaned ever so slightly towards the chopsticks, taking all that she offered. Watching her closely, he saw a spark of surprise and desire entering those beautiful almond shaped eyes. He turned his gaze to her lips, watching as she licked them slowly.

_Looks like an invitation to me…_

As he started to lean towards her, her hand came down on his shoulder, pushing him back down on the pillows.

"I'm not going to keep feeding you if you keep trying to move," she said quietly, breaking the moment.

_Probably for the best…Get your full strength back Sokka. Then you can play. _

Smiling to himself at the thought, Sokka laid back against the pillows. He was going to pay her back for all she did last night, and she was going to love it. He'd bet his sword on it.

Spreading his arms gently, as to not disrupt the stones, he said, "See I can be a good man. I'm just laying back relaxing, waiting for you to feed me. I promise not to do anything."

She grabbed another bite and stuffed it in his mouth, perhaps a little more forcefully than needed.

"You," chew, "gonna," chew chew swallow, "eat any of that?"

"I will after you eat. You need it more than me," she responded getting another chopstick of food ready.

"Hey, you need to eat too. You expanded as much, if not more energy than me," Sokka declared. He wasn't about to eat everything and leave her with nothing. That wasn't how he operated. Injured or not, she would eat as much, if not more than he would.

"I have something for me in the bag, now open up."

For the next few minutes she fed him, bite by bite until the container was empty. Sokka was too concerned about her eating and hopefully sleeping, to question her more about what had happened the night before.

"Okay now you eat." Sokka could tell she was forcing herself to stay awake. When she pulled two cinnamon rolls out of the bag, Sokka faked a look of outrage.

"I see what you did there. Fill me up with meat, than keep the sweets to yourself. Not cool," he said jokingly, earning a small smile from Azula. As she ate the cinnamon roll, Sokka started thinking of ways to get her to take a nap. He couldn't sit up and grab her,_ she'd get pissed if the stones move…so how do I get her…_an idea struck him.

"Could you look at my head? I took a few kicks to it and just want to make sure any damage is healing up," he asked when she finished her rolls. His groin stiffened once more as he watched her lick the frosting from her lips…_woman will be the death of me…_ and disposed of the bag.

She leaned over him, bracing one arm next to his head, the other moving slowly through his hair checking for the cuts. Sokka reached out and circled her bracing wrist with his hand, pulling slightly.

"It's not happening Peasant, stop trying," she said smartly, still leaning over him she continued, "Those stones are amazing, the cuts are completely sealed up."

Pulling slowly, he moved her hand a little further, trying to upset her balance and make her fall next to him. She looked down at him, a questioning looking upon her face.

"I'm cold, you should come down here and lay next to me. Warm me up a bit," Sokka gave her his winning smile. She smirked and rolled her eyes. But, to Sokka's satisfaction, she stretched herself out next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

_Now to get her to fall asleep…_

"See this isn't so bad now is it? Why don't you take a nap?"

"Can't nap, need to keep the stones hot," Azula said, "I have to keep you healing and safe…almost failed last night…"

Sokka noticed her voice getting quieter and quieter, as if she was already falling asleep. He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter, pulling her closer.

"How did you almost fail you…" he looked down, noticing that Azula had curled up closer to him and was breathing evenly and softly.

"Well that worked better than expected," Sokka murmured. Leaning down he kissed her head.

_Mission accomplished…why would she think she almost failed? _

He leaned into the pillows further, making sure the stones stayed where Azula had placed them. They were still glowing the light blue color, though not as brightly as before.

_I'll just close my eyes for a few moments as well, can't hurt anything…_ Sokka closed his eyes and pulled Azula closer, within moments, he was fast asleep once more.

Sokka woke up to someone knocking insistently on their door. Before Sokka had a chance to grab his sword, Azula rolled off the bed facing the door, blade drawn with her feet braced in a fighting stance, glaring at the door.

_Note to self…always wait for Azula to wake up first…_

"Who is it?" Azula's voice held the sound of authority. Sokka's eyebrows winged up…_and the princess is back. _

"I'm one of the crewman ma'am, just letting you know that the ship will be porting in a couple of hours," a male voice responded from the other side.

When Azula didn't respond, Sokka called out, "Thank you."

He heard a foot stamp, then the crewman was knocking on the next door.

"How long have I been sleeping for?"

"I don't know….an hour or so. I didn't want to wake you…well and I sort of fell asleep as well." Sokka rubbed a hand through his hair. He felt the stones falling from his chest as he sat up. Picking them up, he studied them once more, they were black again.

He looked up at her. "Before you fell asleep, you mentioned something about almost failing…what did you almost fail at Azula?"

"Oh…nothing. Just nothing." She looked around the room, "Well we need to get packing. We have to get our stuff, the ostrich horses and get the hell off the boat and out of the city as quick as we can." She moved quickly, grabbing and stuffing things away in their bags.

As she moved by him towards the bathroom, Sokka stretched his arm out, catching her around the waist, and pulled her close. She tilted her head up, glaring at him.

"We don't have time for this Sokka. We have to get…." he silenced her with a kiss. It was supposed to be a light little peck but it turned deep and passionate, within moments Sokka found his tongue dueling with Azula's. Her arms reaching around his neck, pulling him closer, pressing against him harder. Sokka grasped her hips, pulling her core right up against his own.

"I've been so worried…I didn't…I didn't know if you'd make it," Azula's broken voice broke the kiss. Sokka pulled back, noticing the tears slowly falling down her face. He wiped them away with his thumbs cupping her face.

"I'm doing great. You got me back here, you healed me. You didn't fail Azula. You never could," Sokka said calmly. When she looked away, tears no longer falling from her face, but a sad look had come into her eyes.

"Azula, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "I did almost fail Sokka…if it wasn't for _her_ I don't…I don't think you'd be here. "

_Her…I thought she said it was a couple who brought the stones?_

"Well…yeah the old couple helped you…but you were the one that trusted them to come in…by doing that, you saved me…"

"I wouldn't have trusted them unless she…I didn't get you back here by myself Sokka…I barely got us away from the back deck," Sokka gently pulled her face back up to meet his. He looked into her eyes, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Azula, what are you trying to say…"

Sokka watched as she took a deep breath, her eyes shifting around the room, on everything but him.

"Azula?" he asked quietly.

She sighed sadly, "You weighed so much…I didn't think I would get you back to the room… So I prayed to the spirits…and my prayers were answered." She looked directly at him once more, "Sokka, I think it was Yue who saved you last night…not me."

Sokka was in shock. He released Azula's face and backed up. As his legs hit the bed, he sat down.

_Yue…Yue was…here…Yue…saved me. _

He looked up at Azula, "Tell me everything that happened."

**Author Note:** Hope you liked it! I know it's not very action-y but that may not be for a while. But I'm thinking some smut may be making an appearance…soonish! But hope you enjoyed it! Onward to the next chapter…in a few days…


	21. Friends of Freedom

**Author Note: **Sorry this has taken so long to get out…I've been having a writer's block…and started writing Desires of a Comet…which is turning out to be a bigger story than I intended as well…so now I have two stories I need to update and I have very little time to do it…but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers!

Chapter 21: Friends of Freedom

There she told him. She wasn't the one that really saved him, his ex…well old girlfriend did.

_Probably not right to call an old girlfriend who died an ex...right? _

If it hadn't been for Yue, Azula didn't think she would have been able to save Sokka, a fact that just tore her apart. She was the one that was always in control of the situation. She was the one everyone went to for help…or used to. But this time…this time she hadn't been the one with the answers.

Everything Azula did to save Sokka was because of the spirit. Yue had told her to cauterize the wound. Yue had told her to trust the couple. In reality, it was Yue that had saved him. Azula had just followed directions.

_Like the good little soldier I am…_

Frowning she looked down at the floor, then around the room. She really didn't want to tell Sokka of her failure…or almost failure as it was.

"Azula, was Yue really here? What did she say? Why did she come?"

Taking a deep breath, Azula began, "I can't say if it was Yue or not because she never gave me her name. I just know that she came out of nowhere and helped me carry you to the room. Then she just disappeared when she was done helping me help you. And the way she talked about you…the way she was touching you…there had to be more there." She paused, "I remember how you told me that she had become the moon spirit…and I just…put the pieces together."

Azula took a deep breath, "She said that she held nothing against you…and that she did what she had to do to protect her people…whatever that means…" she let her voice drift off.

_Now for the hard part… _

"She was the one that really saved you Sokka. She told me to cauterize the cut on your leg. She was the one that told me to trust the old couple when they came to do the door."

_This sucks…_

"If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have done any of that. I would have bandaged up your wound, and ignored the old couple at the door…you would have died if it hadn't been for her."

Disappointment and failure filled Azula. Even though Sokka was alive and well, it just goaded her that she would have done _everything_ wrong if it hadn't been for a past lover of his. Another woman that had always been…good and probably was kind and loving and everything Azula wasn't.

Taking another deep breath and continuing to look at everything but Sokka, Azula finished bitterly, "So there you have it. That's why I almost failed you. It took an old love…a…_kinder _and _nicer _love to save you. I would have just killed you."

As the silence continued, Azula glanced at Sokka. He was staring at her, a shocked and surprised look on his face.

_Yes you were saved by someone you once loved... I failed you… _

Azula started feeling a little unsettled as Sokka continued to sit there looking at her. The silence was soon broken by a loud horn sounding, port was fast approaching.

"We better finish packing, we have to get off here as quickly as we can," Azula turned towards the bathroom, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

_Careless Azula…just be careless…so what if he's disappointed. So you failed once, who's here to judge you for it? He's alive, that's all that matters. _

"Azula…look at me," his quiet voice sent shivers through Azula. Still she didn't turn towards him.

"Peasant, you're safe, you're healthy and apparently you have a spirit watching your every move."

_Reminder to self, never have sex under a full moon…_

"You're alive and that's all that matters. My part in it, as little as it was, shouldn't count for or against me," Azula finished. She tried resisting him as he pulled her around to face him, when he didn't stop; she finally turned but didn't look up at him.

"You played a huge part in saving me Azula," Azula looked up, that was the last thing she thought he'd say. His eyes were gentle and…loving.

"No, no I really didn't. I just did what I was told to do. I didn't take charge. I did contr…." Sokka's lips met hers, silencing her. When he pulled up, Azula could only stare.

"Just because you didn't take control doesn't mean you didn't save me. Do you know how many times I've been in a near death situation?"

Azula shook her head saying, "but that's…"

"A lot, the answer is a lot," Sokka interrupted. "And not once did Yue, or any spirit for that matter, come to my rescue. Yet she did for you. Something _you _did called Yue from the moon to help me. Something _you _did brought that couple here to help me."

_He doesn't understand…they came for _him_ not because of her. _

"No don't even try to say anything; you will believe me, Azula. _You_ saved me. You were the one that showed up and kicked Muscle, Braindead and their goon's asses. And it was you that took those directions and healed me." Gently he tilted her face up to meet his. She hadn't noticed she was looking at the floor once more.

Looking deeply into those ocean blue eyes, Azula heard him say, "I owe you my life Azula. My. Life. And I can't even think of the words to tell you how much that means to me."

Azula stood there as he closed the space between them with another kiss.

_He's not disappointed I didn't take control? But wait…_

"Wait," she pulled away, "Aren't you upset you missed seeing Yue? Don't you…don't you still have…feelings for her?"

_Apparently the new Azula enjoys punishing herself for some reason…_

A small smile came to his face, "I may always have feeling for Yue. She was the first woman I loved after all. But…those feelings have moved on, just like time does. And currently I'm finding myself falling more for someone else…someone…real."

Azula's heart rate started to increase.

_He couldn't be talking about me…we barely know each other…_was she falling for him too…possibly_? _This was so new to her…emotions, feelings, caring; those were weaknesses in her old world. But she had to remember, this was new Azula. This was…emotional…somewhat…Azula.

"It may be…that that someone might be falling more and more for you too," it was a leap…and if she fell…she wasn't sure if she would be able to recover.

"Good…that's really good." Sokka's voice was quiet and he kissed her once more. Azula wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

It wasn't a declaration of love, which she was okay with, because love…love was an emotion she wasn't sure she was ready to handle, but knowing he was falling for her. That made her feel…special…so very very special.

The moment was broken once more by an even louder horn, and then the ship lurched slightly. They had made port.

"Let's grab our stuff and make a run for it. We have to get off and out of the city as fast as we can," Azula said pulling out of Sokka's arms reluctantly. "First you need to change. We need to sneak out of here, not draw everyone's gaze with your nudity."

"I'd rather we made use of that bed one more time," Sokka's said in a sad childlike voice, grabbing clothes from his bag and changing into them. Azula had to admit, she preferred that they did that to.

She gathered up the stones and packed them safely into her bag.

"Don't worry, we'll find a better bed to enjoy. I promise." Looking over her shoulder at him she smile seductively, "then you can pay me back for saving your life…it's the least you could do after all."

"Well I do appreciate it," Sokka replied slyly.

With a little laugh, Azula threw him his stuff and they left the room.

"Maybe we should make camp."

At Sokka's comment, Azula looked towards the sky, confused as to why Sokka wanted to make camp so soon. While the sun was sinking in the west, there were still several hours before it was fully set.

"Why would we make camp? We should use the remaining sunlight to get further away from the city," she responded.

They had been traveling away from the city as fast as they could after the ship had ported. While they had made it several miles, Azula still felt as though _something_ was watching her. Now wasn't the time to make camp, she wasn't comfortable making camp until that feeling of being watched had disappeared entirely.

"You look like you're going to fall out of the saddle," Sokka commented dryly.

Azula looked over at him, insulted. She was not going to fall out of the saddle; she was just a little, tired. She sat up straighter in the saddle and opened her eyes a little wider. Maybe she had slumped a bit; it had been a long day and night after all. She'd be damned before she'd admit it to him though.

"You will fall out of your saddle before I fall out of mine, Peasant. Trust me," Azula responded with pride.

She glanced over at him, noticing he was facing forward, scanning the area.

_At least he understands the danger…_

"Well, I think we should camp. And since I'm technically the leader of this party," Azula cocked her eyebrow up at that, "I say we make for that bunch of trees and make camp for the night. We'll be well hidden."

Without another word, he started towards the trees, oblivious to Azula's dagger throwing glare. When they jumped off their ostrich horses, she pointed a finger into his chest, making him take a step back.

"Listen here Peasant," she spat, "You are _NOT_ the leader of this group. If anyone is the leader it's me. I'm the royal not you. Secondly, you may not realize it, but there are people out there that want us dead. So if I say we need to keep moving, then we should keep moving. Thirdly,_ I'm _not the one who had my ass handed to me last night. That was you. So…"

Her rant was broken off with Sokka's lips. She went to push him away, but when he only held her tighter, she found herself sinking into his kiss.

_Damn him and his kisses…I should be stronger than this why am I not stronger…damn he can kiss…_her anger slowly started floating away with the kiss.

When he pulled up, Azula had lost most of the need to beat him…most of it.

"Azula, you have been awake for almost 48 hours now. Even if you don't want to admit it, you're dead on your feet. We can use a little extra time to rest and regroup. We don't have a lot of time before we're at the next city, and if those guys are coming for us, we need to be ready," his calm voice, and the fact that he was making sense, irritated Azula.

"I've stayed awake longer than this before. Trust me; I know what my limits are."

Sokka sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Okay, so what about the fact that _I _had my ass handed to me last night. Maybe _I'm_ the one that needs the extra rest?"

Azula looked at him, overall he didn't seem to be tired or even close to exhaustion, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurting. Maybe it was a good idea to take a few extra hours rest.

"Fine, we'll make camp. But you're tired body is going to go find food and take the first watch. We can't risk sleeping at the same time anymore."

"Fine, but you're setting up the tent and getting the fire going."

"Fine."

"I'm glad we agree. "

"So am I, now go get food."

"I'll be just by the creek over there. Don't fall asleep while I'm fishing, hate to have to do your work and my own, oh great team leader."

Sokka turned away from Azula, she was tempted to throw a dagger at him, but realized it would be a waste of effort. He'd either deflect it, or just take it, and Azula didn't want to be without a weapon. Not when she still had that feeling of being watched. She heard a few birds, but otherwise the area was quiet.

The trees kept them pretty hidden, but that didn't mean they were truly protected. With a final glance around the area, Azula started setting up camp. Walking around, she started collecting wood for the fire, along with a few long sticks to cook the fish on.

After making a pit out of some rocks, she piled the wood together and lit them with a handful of fire. Hearing shuffling, she turned expecting to find Sokka and barely avoided a giant wooden log to her face.

Moving into a fighting stance, she had a moment to see a giant man wielding that log before she gave him a swift high kick to his middle, forcing him backwards. Another shorter man wearing a helmet came out from her left, wielding two blades of his own. Azula dodged them, as they swung with deadly precision.

These men were meant to kill, and she wasn't ready to die. Flipping the daggers out of her holsters, she threw one at the giant, it ripped through his shirt, pinning him to the tree. The swords swung towards her again, she dodged and spun around the man towards the creek. He shifted with her, blocking her path to warn Sokka. She created a flame of fire in her dagger-less hand and flung it towards the swordsman.

As he jumped back, Azula took that moment to call out, "SOKKA WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the giant rip away from the tree but he paused and just stood there. Azula caught his look of surprise coming across his face but then had to turn her attention back to the swordsman who was still swinging his swords.

She twisted to avoid being cut in the face, and kicked out, only to meet air. Ducking, she avoided the slice meant to take her head. She slashed out with her dagger, blocking one of the swords flashing towards her face. This gave the swordsman a chance to swing his other sword from the other angle; Azula kicked fire from her feet, making the swords man jumped back. She lost her dagger in the process.

_Shit…_ she didn't have a way to block the swords any more.

"STOP!" Sokka's voice called out by the creek. Azula faced off against the swordsman, keeping an eye on the giant who still hadn't moved from his position by the tree.

_Yes because the bad guys always stop when you yell stop…_

The swordsman went on the offensive again and Azula punched out with several fire balls, each one just missing the swordsman.

_Light on your feet aren't you…let's see how you avoid the whip…_

Azula prepared to create a whip of fire, when a set of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I said stop," Sokka's voice was firm and calm in her ear.

Azula kicked backwards at him, Sokka only held her tighter. Did he just betray her? What the hell was he doing?

"What the hell are you doing, Peasant? Don't you see we're under attack!?" She looked around, two others had joined them. One was a slim tall man with brown hair and big brown eyes. He was carrying a bow and quiver of arrows. The other was shorter with messier hair held back by a hair band, Azula wasn't quite sure if the second person was male or female. They had a slightly feminine face, but their chest was hidden by leather armor, making it difficult to identify what their sex was.

The giant had moved closer as well as the swordsman. They were all glaring at her, but no one was attacking.

"They're friends, not enemies," Sokka replied just as calmly. "And I would really appreciate it if you didn't burn them. They can help us." He squeezed her lightly, "Now I'm going to let you go. Please don't attack them."

Azula glared at him while he slowly let her go, without missing a beat she elbowed him in stomach as hard as she could, he was lucky _he_ wasn't the one that was burnt. He grunted but kept straight. Azula had to give him credit for that, especially after the beating he had taken the night before.

Turning her glare on him, she asked coolly, "What kind of _friends_ attack you and your traveling partner? What kind of friends try to kill you?"

"Friends that didn't know who he was," a voice said behind her. She turned back to that said group of _friends_.

"How do you not know who your friends are?" Azula asked sarcastically.

_Which really isn't a question I'm qualified to ask…._

"We haven't seen him in seven, well almost eight years now, he looks different. Plus, he has that giant bruise on his face. Wasn't until he pulled out his sword and you yelled his name, that we knew it was him," the one with the chest armor explained. Their voice had a higher pitch, and since they didn't look young, Azula concluded that chest armor was a she.

"Well who are you?"

Sokka moved closer to Azula and swept his hand towards the group.

"Azula, meet the Freedom Fighters. Freedom Fighters, meet Azula."

"We go by the Rebels now. No one needs freeing any more, now that the Fire Nation was taken down," the comment was served with a glare towards Azula.

Azula returned it with a smirk, not playing in to the bait. They stood in silence, glaring at each other. The bowman nudged the woman with his arm, giving her a look. The woman sighed then looked at Sokka.

"So, you two coming with us? Or you going to let the fire bender burn the forest down?"

_Like hell they were going with…_

"Yeah, we'll break camp," Sokka said.

Azula turned her glare on him.

_WHAT?_

"We need to lay low and keep safe. Regain our strength. They can help us. They're awesome fighters and can give us some great protection Azula."

She looked over at the four fighters, while the swordsman had been quick on his feet; she wasn't so sure about the others. But she'd trusted Sokka this far, and a few extra eyes never hurt.

"Fine, but the woman can use an attitude check," Azula responded.

"Speak for yourself," came the woman's reply.

Smirking Azula collected her daggers and helped Sokka with the tent. This was going to get interesting.

**Author Note**: Yeah Freedom Fighters! More explanation in the next chapter Which may take a while because I just bought a condo and have to fix it up and paint and…yeah my time is going to be pretty tight…but I'll try to update it at least once a week! Please review, follow and favorite! Again sorry for the upcoming delays, but once I have everything settled, I'll be writing a lot more, I promise!


	22. Freedom Rebels

Author Note: _SOO SOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET OUT! First I just had writers block (still not certain I like this chapter, but it's out there…and moving the story) then I got a new place and have been busy setting that place up. Now this chapter is out and over, I'm thinking the story will be moving a lot more smoothly __ Which means faster updates once more. May not be daily, but will hopefully be what I once promised…weekly. Thanks for continuing to read…even though this chapter has taken so long to get out._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 22: Freedom Rebels

Azula hadn't said anything to him since they had packed up the tent and started walking the ostrich horses with the fighters. He knew she was pissed; he would have been pretty pissed to if someone had grabbed him mid fight. What Sokka was grateful for was that Azula hadn't burned him in the process.

_Pros: I'm not burned. Cons: Azula is pissed at me…I can get on her good side…just gotta…_

"Here we are, home sweet home," Smellerbee stated, breaking Sokka's thoughts.

Standing before them was a cluster of trees. They were almost as wide as they were tall, and full of leaves. The trees were clustered so close together, no one could walk through them. They blended in with the environment which was exactly why the Rebels had picked it.

_Perfect._

"Great, we moved from one patch of trees to another patch of trees. I feel so much more protected," Sokka cringed at Azula's sarcastic comment. He had had to do a lot of talking to get Smellerbee to take him _and_ Azula to their hideout. While he didn't think they knew she was the fire princess, they did know that she was a fire bender. The last thing he needed was Azula's attitude getting them kicked out.

"It's not just a patch of trees. Look up," he moved behind her and gently tilted her head upwards, not missing the way she tensed up from his touch. "Do you see anything?"

"I see trees. Should I be seeing anything else?"

"That's the point Fire Nation, you're not supposed to see anything," Smellerbee stated, than she jumped and grasped a lower hanging branch and swung herself on top of it. Standing there she looked down at Azula, Sokka prayed neither of them attacked.

"You can hobble the ostrich horses in the ditch by that brush, we'll be able to see them above, but no one can see them from down there."

Sokka gave Azula a _play nice_ look while they unloaded the ostrich horses.

As he moved away he heard Azula saying, "So you live in trees…why doesn't that surprise me."

He moved quickly to hobble the ostrich horses, worried that the two woman would go into a full on battle if he wasn't there to keep them apart. When he came back, he found Azula glaring up at Smellerbee with Smellerbee responding by glaring at Azula. The remaining members of the group stood around watching them both.

"Maybe you should stay on the ground, that way you won't burn my home down!"

"Maybe you should build your home out of stone so it can't _be _burned down!"

"Maybe you should go back to your ugly treeless country and leave the earth kingdom alone!"

"Maybe you should…"

"Stop arguing and actually climb the tree," Sokka snapped. He was tired, his stomach hurt _thank you Azula_ and he was starving. His patience for their bickering was wearing thin.

When both women turned towards him and glared, he crossed his arms. He was irritated enough not to care about their unspoken threat.

"Can she even climb a tree?" Smellerbee snapped. Azula glared at her then took a few steps backwards.

She ran straight at the tree then up, with a delicate flip, she landing next to Smellerbee on the lower branch.

"Does that answer your question?" Azula remarked. Sokka saw Smellerbee give a small smirk.

"Not bad Fire Bender. But how are you going to get to the next branch, can't run upward from here."

Azula looked around analyzing the trees. Then she was jumping, branch to branch, moving upwards into the trees. After a few minutes, he couldn't see her any longer. Smellerbee nodded, impressed, than followed Azula up the tree.

"You guys coming up here? Or just going to stand there all night?" Azula's voice called out.

Sokka checked his surroundings then, grabbing his bags and the fish he had caught earlier, made his own path upward.

He landed on a large wooden platform, built from tree to tree until it circled around the open area below. Bridges crisscrossed the center of the upper level. Looking below, a stone fire pit was set up in the center of the open area on the ground. Four small tree houses could be seen scattered around the built platform.

"How long have you been here?" Sokka asked looking towards Smellerbee.

"A couple of years, it's not much, but it works for us. You two can take my bunker," she pointed to the hut behind her, "there's only one bed…but I'm sure you'll make due." She finished with a smirk.

"We have a sleeping bag, someone can just sleep on the floor," Azula claimed as she picked up her bags and moved towards the hut. Sokka frowned.

_Maybe I pissed her off a little more than I thought…_

"I see your way with women hasn't changed any. Just can't help but piss them off can you?" Sokka turned toward the young man who had the dueling swords strapped to his back. There was something familiar about him but Sokka couldn't place a name to the face. He was shorter than Sokka, but where Sokka had a lanky muscular build, this man was stocky. Sokka looked closer at the helmet the young man was wearing.

"The Duke? Is that you?" When The Duke smirked and nodded, Sokka grabbed him by the arms and held him at length. "Look at you all grown up and everything! What have you been up to?"

The Duke shook his head at Sokka, smiling, and clasped Sokka's forearms.

"Traveled some, assisted some villages, pissed off the fire nation. The same old same ol'. How'd you end up in the Earth Kingdom traveling with the fire princess?"

Sokka couldn't quite hide the surprise on his face.

_How did The Duke know Azula is the…_

"I remember her from the western air temples. You know, when she tried to kill us all," The Duke interrupted Sokka's thoughts.

_Oh right…forgot about that._

"The fire nation princess?" Pipsqueak deep voice spoke up. "I thought she was locked up?"

"Well…" _Think Sokka think…don't mention the mission..._The less people who knew about the mission, the better it was. The last thing they needed was their quest being discovered by the wrong party. _"S_he was let out due to good behavior," Sokka declared. He smiled smugly.

"I thought she was locked away for being crazy," Smellerbee responded, all four of the rebels were closing in on Sokka, their faces ranging from curiosity, suspicion and amusement.

"She was, but now she's not and she is better…behaved. And we came to the Earth Kingdom to get…some fresh air…It helps her stay…calm," Sokka told them all weakly. He never had been the greatest liar. Where was Azula when he needed her?

"I'm sure having her roam through the lands her family destroyed would make her feel…_calmer_," Smellerbee responded sarcastically.

"It's not the destroyed lands that calm me, it's the idea of rebuilding that does," Azula's voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned towards her.

_Thank the spirits_.

"Rebuilding? You are interested in rebuilding?" Smellerbee said incredulously.

"Yes rebuilding. My family…well besides my Uncle, brother and…mother…destroyed parts of the Earth Kingdom, and it's my duty to make it right. I haven't been able to do much before, but now I want to help," Azula finished with firm calmness.

The Rebels gave her a look that Sokka interpreted as _yeah right_ but they didn't say anything more.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Azula broke the silence.

"Yeah umm…"Sokka pointed to each person as he said their name, "Long Shot, Pipsqueak, The Duke and Smellerbee. Smellerbee is the leader."

"Those are…interesting names, to say the least." She looked around at everyone. "It's a…pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm sure it is _Princess_ Azula. Now, how bout we clean out the fish Sokka caught and eat up? It's been a long journey for you both I'm sure."

"Sounds like a great plan," Sokka bent down and grabbed the fish.

_Well that worked out well enough…for now. _

"Why do you have blue fire?"

The Duke questioned as the group sat around the fire eating. Sokka looked up from his fish, he'd often wondered that himself.

"I honestly do not know why it is blue. All the fire benders in my family have red/orange fire. If I had to guess, I'd say it's blue because I am very…intense." Azula answered calmly.

"Many fire benders are…intense. Yet you are the only one that I've seen that has blue flame," Smellerbee responded.

Sokka saw a flicker of annoyance enter Azula's eyes. Having to explain herself, he knew, was not something she tolerated well. Being compared to others also was a big no-no.

"Some would say I have a…colder intensity, than most fire benders."

"So your flames are blue because it comes from cold emotion…I could see that. You do seem pretty…_icy_," Smellerbee replied.

_This is getting dangerous…time to change the subject._

"Speaking of icy, Azula and I are planning a trip to the southern water tribe after we leave the Earth Kingdom. Azula's looking forward to it, aren't you?" He lied, praying Azula caught on. Her eyebrow raised at his statement but he relaxed when she played along.

"Yes I simply cannot wait until I visit the place where you grew up," Azula responded. Sokka was pretty certain he was the only one to catch the underlying sarcasm in her voice. It wasn't the best lie, but at least it diverted everyone's attention.

"Why are you going to the Southern Water Tribe?" The Duke asked.

"It's a part of my…therapy," Azula responded. "After we help sort out the issues in the Earth Kingdom colonies, we're traveling to the southern water tribes to help continue the reconstruction down there."

_She _HAD_ to bring up the colonies…oh crap._ Sokka frantically thought of a way to stop the argument he knew was about to happen.

"So you're helping the Avatar with his _harmony _plan then? Good luck with that. The war may be over, but that doesn't mean either side is backing down, even if it's the Avatar that's calling for peace."

_Harmony plan? What the heck…_

Sokka was about to ask what the harmony plan was but Azula spoke before he could.

"Why do you believe this plan will be so unsuccessful? And where would it be so unsuccessful?"

"Yu Dao, it's where the fire benders have been living the longest. That city has more violence going on than any other colonial city. There was _peace_ in the city for a few years, but lately, that _peace_ has changed into a city of battles once more. We went there about a year ago, that place is in controlled caous. If you know the rules, you're safe, if you don't, you're done for."

_Yu Dao…should have known…_

"I guess we'll be starting there then. If we can bring peace to that city, we can bring it to all of them." Azula smirked.

"You're taking on a bigger task than you two may understand. Yu Dao is not full of mindless citizens. There are soldiers, fighters and rebels working on both sides. You cannot trust anyone. Make friends with the wrong people, you're dead. Say hi to the wrong person, you're dead. You have to be on your constant guard, anyone can be bought for a price." Everyone turned towards Long Shot. It wasn't often that the man talked, but when he did, you knew to take his words seriously.

"I've dealt with the battles of Yu Dao before," _and lost someone there too. _"I'm not afraid to go into it again."

"A friend of mine has an apartment on the east end of the city; it's near an abandoned warehouse full of old circus gear. It's a little run down, but it'll provide you a place to stay while you do whatever it is you have to do. And you can trust him, not many you can in the city, but him, you can," The Duke stated.

"Thank you The Duke," Sokka stated, "Would you happen to have his name?"

"You can discover that on your own, names have power. If you know someone's name, and you're caught by the wrong party, you can risk that person's life as well as your own. Better to keep names out of it."

"Guess it's time for code names. You can be Lady Flames and I'll be Master Sword." Sokka turned towards Azula, who had been sitting to his left the entire meal.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to bed. It's been a very busy few days."

Sokka watched as she stood up and stretched, he had to force down a moan. He'd watched her morning stretches more than once by now…they had quite the pleasurable effect on him.

_Damn she's flexible_.

"Thank you for your…hospitality," Azula directed toward Smellerbee. Sokka smiled at her, and then frowned slightly as Azula gave him a smirk. "Master Sword, you get the floor." With that, Sokka watched her take the stairs up to the hut they were sharing.

"Someone's not getting any tonight," Smellerbee said chuckling softly.

Sokka glared at her. "It's not like that. We're…friends."

"Yeah yeah. That's why you're eyes sparked when she did her little stretching move? And why you frowned when she said you were on the floor."

"What I don't like sleeping on the floor," Sokka lied.

"Sokka, you're a gentleman through and through. You wouldn't have taken the bed and made Azula sleep on the floor."

"We're friends, sometimes friends make other friends sleep on the floor," Sokka grumbled.

"Right, well my _friend_ Long Shot and I are going to bed. The SAME bed because like you and Azula, we're just _friends._ Goodnight."

Sokka watched as Smellerbee and Long Shot climbed up the stairs to their own hut, shocked.

_Where in the hell did that come from?! _

Sokka shook his head; he didn't have time to figure that _relationship _out.

"Do you need me to take first watch?" he asked looking at The Duke and Pipsqueak.

"We'll take first watch," The Duke responded.

Sokka nodded and started climbing up to the hut him and Azula would be sharing.

"You know, if you talk real sweetly, I'm sure she'll change her mind and let you share the bed," Pipsqueak's deep voice called up to him. "Seems to me she feels something for you, as much as you do for her. I don't think she would have fought as hard to get to you if she didn't."

Sokka nodded his head; maybe he had a chance for the bed after all.

When he entered the hut, he found Azula facing the wall, sleeping on the twin size bed. The sleeping bag was rolled up on the floor. Calculating, Sokka slowly sat down on the bed next to her.

When she didn't respond, he slowly lowered himself until he was lying down next to her. Faster than he expected, she rolled over, her fingers digging into his throat.

_Damn she's dangerous…_

"It's just me!" he said harshly.

"You're supposed to be on the floor, not on the bed," came her harsh reply.

"But the floor is cold, and I'll start shivering and my teeth will start chattering. You know how you hate when my teeth chatter," he replied as charmingly as he could with Azula's fingers still pressing into his throat.

"_IF_ I allow you to sleep in the bed tonight, that doesn't mean you are forgiven for stopping my fight today. Do you understand?"

"Yes I realize I have a lot to make up for…and I will…I promise," Sokka agreed.

"Good, now go to sleep. I'm sure we'll be leaving early tomorrow," she turned away from Sokka facing the wall once more.

Sokka debated the risk and rewards of cuddling up towards that back. Just as he was prepared to look the other way, Azula's voice spoke up.

"If you're so worried about getting cold, you better wrap your arms around me for warmth."

_Best idea you've had yes. _

"Well since it gets so cold around here, I guess I will." Sokka moved in and pulled Azula closer.

He smiled when she snuggled in closer to him. Moments later, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms.

_Perfect simply perfect. _

**Author Note**_**:**__ So this may not have been the 'best chapter' but I needed to move the story along __ And now that it's out there, we have a little more information, I feel that the story will be written a lot more smoothly _

_Thanks for the reviews, the favoriting and the followers! And for the patience! I swear I'm working on updating this sooner! _


	23. Freedom Wanted

**Author Note: **__Hello once more. Sorry for the delayed update. I've been rather busy lately and just haven't found the time to sit down and write this story. But here is a new chapter. I do hope you enjoy it.

Oh and there are TWO mature scenes involved So if you don't like them…don't read this…although you may be a little confused but not overly. More a smut chapter than informative really.

Moving onward! Thanks for all the followers, reviewers and favoriters!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Avatar the Last Air Bender. I did not create it and I will not profit from it in any way, shape or form. **

Chapter 23: Freedom Wanted

Something was fluttering around Azula. The fluttering started on her ear, and then moved to her neck, then her shoulder. As it started fluttering down her shirt, she moved her arm to smack it away.

"OWW!" Sokka's voice rang out.

Opening her eyes, Azula looked down to find a glaring Sokka lying on top of her. His face, directly above the last place Azula had felt something 'fluttering' on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked coolly.

"Apologizing for stopping you from burning my friends up yesterday," Sokka replied rubbing the spot where Azula had smacked him in the head.

Azula looked at him, contemplating. She wasn't annoyed at him anymore, after meeting The Rebels; she realized that he had been in the right to stop the fight.

_But if he feels he needs to apologize, who am I to stop him…especially if he's kissing me._ Azula really enjoyed his kisses.

"Proceed," she replied, laying on the bed in her most regal pose, closing her eyes. When she didn't feeling Sokka move opened her eyes and looked down once more.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I want to kiss you," Sokka replied.

Azula rolled her eyes while reaching down to pull him up. When he stayed where he was she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"If you want to kiss me, come here and kiss me," Azula replied, an edge of annoyance slipping through her voice. It wasn't that she needed his kiss, but it would be nice to have it.

When he shook his head and chuckled, Azula's confusion and annoyance grew.

"You know, you're doing a horrible job at apologizing right now."

"Don't get all pouty Princess," Sokka smiled, "I'll give you a kiss."

"Well I don't think I want you too…." As his lips took hers Azula couldn't help but sink into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer. This was the best way to wake up.

_And the best way to apologize._

When he broke the kiss, Azula let out a little moan. His response was a chuckle.

"While I do enjoy doing that, I was thinking of another way I'd like to kiss you," Sokka said quietly. Azula looked up at him in confusion.

_There's another way to kiss? Ty Lee never told me there was another way to kiss._

Not wanting to sound naïve, Azula just nodded. He smiled then started moving down her body, kissing her neck, shoulders and the skin above her shirt.

"Wait! Is the door locked?" Friends or not, Azula was not going to be caught, or interrupted, by the others.

Sokka's breath chuckled against her skin once more, "Yes the door is locked. Don't worry. Now just close your eyes and enjoy your apology."

Azula relaxed and closed her eyes. They flew open again as Sokka's hands started gently pulling at her pants.

"I'm starting to think this apology is as much for me as it is for you," Azula commented dryly. Watching as Sokka pulled her pants down and off, and then move to be on his stomach, face inches away from her core.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy it, but you're going to enjoy it more," was his response as he started opening her legs.

Azula tried to clamp them shut, realizing that she was way over her head. This position left her vulnerable, he could see _everything_.

_He's going to kiss me…down there?! _

"Sokka…what…what are you doing?"

"I told you I wanted a kiss," he pulled her lower body closer to his face, and spread her legs with his arms. Azula started to feel self-conscious. That was a private area after all, it was one thing to allow his sex to meet her sex, but for his LIPS to be so close…Azula wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Sokka…wait…oh…ohhh!" Azula's complaint ended in a moan as Sokka licked her core, pulled away, than licked her again. Azula let out a small moaning whine, spreading her legs, hoping he'd get the hint to…

He parted the lips of her sex and delve deeper, licking her clit, her core, nipping lightly at her nether lips. When his tongue entered her, she arched off the bed, involuntarily closing her legs against his head. He pulled them apart with his hands and placed them over his shoulders never stopping his torment against her.

Azula couldn't stay still; her fist clenched the bed sheets, her eyes squeeze shut. It was a pleasure she didn't know existed. In and out Sokka thrust his tongue into her, then he change pace and lick her over and over. It was inconsistent, it was frustrating, and it was glorious. Every time she thought she'd hit that peak, he'd change the rhythm, bringing her down and then up again.

"Spirits, you taste sweet," Azula felt Sokka's growl against her, only increasing her frustration. She had been so close once more. Using her hands, she pressed his face closer to her core; she needed him to finish her. She was done being played.

"I take it you like your apology," Sokka chuckled against her.

Azula let out a low moan.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sokka murmured then continued his tasked, this time, using his fingers to penetrate her. Slowly her passion grew once more, his fingers thrusting in and out of her, his tongue doing amazing things against her clit.

"Sokka…oh spirits…SOKKA!" Azula cried out, seeing stars as she reached her peak.

Slowly she came back to reality, feeling Sokka gently lapping at her, continuing to send small tremors through out her body. He stopped and kneeled between her legs, licking her essence off his fingers, the action causing Azula to clench her legs.

"Mmm…so am I forgiven?" Sokka said cockily. Azula reached up and pulled him down, kissing him soundly, tasting herself on his lips and not caring.

Pulling apart she stated quietly, "I will grant you forgiveness, but only this once."

"Thank you merciful Princess. Your kindness knows no bounds," Sokka mocked jokingly. As he adjusted himself to lay more comfortably on her, Azula felt his bulge poking into her leg.

"Being the merciful Princess that I am, I shall allow you to find pleasure yourself, within me. But only under the conditions that you…" he stopped her with his lips once more.

_There are worst ways to ending a conversation…_

Their tongues started dueling. Azula moved her hands towards his pants and grabbed the strings to untie them. Then someone started banging on their door.

"Hey _just friends_ you mind finishing your _friendship_ waking ritual. We have some information you two might want to know about," Smellerbee's voice rang out through the door.

Azula let out a laugh as Sokka's grinning face turned in to a deep frown.

"We'll be out in a few minutes," she called out, laughing lightly as Sokka groaned in sadness.

"Better just make it a few, lunch is almost ready. And if you aren't there, there's no guarantee you'll get fed, "they heard Smellerbee's footsteps moving away from the door.

Sokka moved off Azula and stood up. Azula followed suit while asking, "Lunch?"

"Yeah, you slept like the dead last night. I thought about waking you up," Sokka looked down sheepishly, "but I know you haven't had a lot of sleep…healing me with those stones and all…so I decided to just let you sleep."

Azula finished pulling on her pants and looked at Sokka. She had been tired the day before, but she didn't think she had been tired enough to sleep through the dawn. She never slept through the dawn, it rejuvenated her energy. It was her internal waking system.

_Maybe I was more tired than I thought. _ Moving towards Sokka she cupped his face in her hands, making him meet her in the eyes, a soft smile on her face.

"But what about your grand schedule?" she asked quietly.

"The schedules pointless if we aren't at our full strength," his soft smiled turned into a grin as he continued, "plus I lightly shook you when I woke up this morning. Your eyes opened and you glared at me, then rolled over and fell back asleep. I wasn't going to risk having my ass kicked over you having a few more hours of sleep."

Azula rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm glad we were interrupted." She said calmly walking to the door and unlocking it.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I don't think you _deserve_ the merciful princess, Peasant. You deserve to suffer," she claimed looking down at the bulge in his pants. "Now do make yourself presentable, we don't want to others to know what you didn't get this afternoon."

With that she walked out the door, laughing softly while he cursed.

"What?! How? Why? When?" Azula exclaimed, look at Smellerbee and the object she was holding up.

"Wanted posters featuring you and Sokka. How? Probably because you pissed of the wrong people somewhere. Why? Because they want you found. When? I couldn't say, but Long Shot found these when he ran into the market this afternoon," Smeller bee responded to each of Azula's outburst with a small smirk.

Azula frowned. They didn't need to have their face plastered around the area. They needed secrecy.

_Damn it! I should have finished them all when I had the chance!_

Ripping the poster from Smellerbee's hands, Azula studied it. The poster contained an image of both her and Sokka's face with a high reward pricing at the bottom.

"_Suspects are to be handled with extreme caution and brought to the prime minister of Yu Dao._" Azula read aloud. "Who's the prime minister of Yu Dao?"

"No one knows. He's never been seen, and those who've seen him, never are seen again. If he wants you, he wants you dead," The Duke piped up.

"Why Yu Dao? That's days from the port city we we're at. Why make us travel so far?" 

"That's the epicenter of Worlds Vengeance," Sokka's voice answered behind her.

"Do you think they're involved?" Azula asked him quietly. His face was stone serious, eyes blank of any emotion. When he looked at her, Azula felt a slight shiver of fear. This was the warrior, not the friend, not the lover, the warrior.

"They have to be. I can't think of any other nation or group that would want us with a reward like that."

"What did you two do?" Smellerbee asked.

Azula looked towards Sokka. She was never one for trusting others, but if Sokka was willing to trust them, she would as well. But if he stayed silent, she was going to keep her mouth shut.

"We got into a little scuffle on the ship from the fire nation to the port. I thought I was helping a defenseless woman, but she ended up being a part of a set up. This led to that, and before we knew it, we were in the middle of a fight with some thugs." Sokka explained.

"Or what we thought were thugs. Apparently, they are a part of a high organized group of thugs," Azula grimaced, handing the poster over to Sokka.

_Great…just great._

"At least they don't have our names. They're just calling you Blue Flames and me Black Sword. Do these people have any imagination?" Sokka commented, his voice full of disgust.

"Excuse me? Did you not come up with the names 'Lady Flame and Master Sword' last night?"

"Yeah but those were code names…not nicknames for people who are wanted by the government!" Sokka responded.

Azula rolled her eyes and took the poster back. "It's a really good strategy on their part. They are pointing out our greatest strength that just happens to be different from anyone else's." She looked back up at Sokka, "we'll have to be extra careful now."

"Yeah because we weren't being careful at all before," Sokka's sarcasm wasn't lost on Azula.

"You two have two choices," Smellerbee broke in. "One, you go back to the fire nation and stop your _rebuilding project," _she emphasized this with a look, "or you go to Yu Dao and meet these people head on."

Azula looked down then back up at Sokka. This mission was turning into more than Sokka or her were expecting it to be. But they couldn't discuss everything in front of the others.

"I'm not going back. I have nothing to go back to. If they want me, they can come find me," Azula said firmly. "I'm going to go pack, the sooner we leave the sooner we get to Yu Dao."

She turned and climbed the ladder to the bunk house.

_This is becoming too difficult. I should make Sokka go home. I could move more quickly and be less noticeable if I'm alone._ Azula pressed a hand to her chest, a small pain entering it as she thought about finishing this task alone._ It's safer for him to go home. He shouldn't have to deal with this danger. I'm the one that has nothing to return to…_Azula started pacing the room.

Without realizing it, Azula started to whisper out what she'd say to Sokka, "Okay Peasant, it seems like we may be getting a little over our heads here. Maybe you should head home and let me find my mother on my own."

Azula paused in her pacing, nodding her head, seeing how he'd rebuttal that response.

Continuing to whisper, and pace, Azula continued, "Yes I realize you want vengeance for Suki, but you still have people to live for. People who care about you and who you care about. This is my mission, and you shouldn't have to put yourself in danger because of me. Plus I move faster and am less noticeable if I travel alone."

_That could work…maybe play in a little bit about his sister. He'd do anything to keep his sister…_

"I'm not going anywhere Azula. Even if you do believe you move faster alone," Sokka's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Spinning around she faced Sokka. He looked pissed. Closing and locking the door, he took a step towards Azula, Azula took a step back. She'd seen that angry look before, the warrior Sokka hadn't left yet.

"This isn't a fight you should have to deal with Peasant." Azula stated, purposing smirking her nickname for him.

"Not my fight? Did you forget that I'M the one that got us involved in this?"

"Yes you did, and now I have to go and clean it up. Not you. You should go home."

Azula felt his hands grabbing her arms, bending her backwards, forcing her to meet him in his eyes. A shiver of need coursed through her body.

_His eyes are the color of my flames…why is that turning me on…focus Azula; you need to be pissed off right now…_

"Plus, this would be beyond your abilities anyway. We're talking political warfare not just some peasantry fighting," Azula tried to say it as carelessly as possible, but it came out more breathless. Anger was turning into need, how or why Azula wasn't certain.

"Peasantry fighting huh? Well if I can't fight, then what are my abilities Princess?"

"Well…umm…you do make for a nice sex companion," Azula thought quickly.

_Insult him, make him leave…_

"Sex companion huh? That's all I'm good for then?" Sokka's voice was strangely quiet. Azula wasn't sure whether to be afraid or not.

"Ye…yes…that's all," Azula stammered. His eyes had gone from anger to confusion to determination.

_No you are an amazing fighter, an amazing friend. I don't want you to go…but this is my fight my mission._

"Well if that's the case, then one more for the road shall we."

"No we need to start packing and go our separ…."

Azula found herself pressed against the bed with her lips being attacked by Sokka's. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't passionate, it was punishing. But she couldn't help but kiss him back.

His hands were everywhere, tugging, pulling, and ripping. Azula couldn't keep up. She tried to grab him in return but he pinned her arms above her head clasped within one of his own.

"No touching. Keep your hands here," he squeezed her wrists, "you don't have the right _abilities_ for this kind of thing." Sokka smirked. Azula growled and bucked under him, how dare he use her words against her. How dare he claim she wasn't good in bed.

"How dare you try to order me around Peasant! I am a princess! And I damn well DO know what I'm doing in the bedroom," Azula growled at him.

"Sokka, my name is Sokka. Say it," Sokka ordered softly in her ear, making Azula quack beneath him. This was not how their conversation was supposed to go. She was supposed to be the one in control, not him.

_Afterwards, I'll get rid of him afterwards. _

"Make me, Peasant," Azula spat out. When his eyes flashed, a shiver of anticipation went through Azula.

"It'll be my pleasure."

Sokka started pulling at her clothes. Finding her hands free she started grasping at his as well. She only had a moment to appreciate his naked form before she found herself on all fours on the bed.

"What are you do…OH AGNI!" Azula shouted out as Sokka took her from behind.

"Shhh…do you want everyone to hear what we're doing Princess?"

Azula covered her mouth with her hands. He was filling her, more than she'd ever been filled by him before, hammering into her harder and faster than ever before. He was dominating her, controlling her, making her feel like she's never felt before.

She felt her release coming upon her, right when it was about to crest, Sokka stopped moving.

"What…what are you doing?! Don't stop," Azula looked behind her glaring at Sokka.

"What are my _abilities_ not meeting your expectations?" Sokka smirked.

"They were doing just fine until now…now finish me!"

"Tell me you really want me to leave, right now. Say you don't want me," Sokka replied softly, slowly moving in her once more. "Tell me you don't want this."

"You can't do this, not like this Sokka. It's not about this!" Azula replied, pushing against Sokka.

"Why do you want me to leave Azula?" Sokka's pace increased once more.

"Sokka…Sokka please, not like this we can't…can't talk like this." Azula moaned.

"Why Azula?! Why why why?!" Sokka growled, hammering his frustration into Azula, pushing her closer and closer to the brink.

"I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt!" Azula yelled out pushing back against Sokka, trying to get out from beneath him. Sokka pulled out of her and moved her gently to her back, then entered her softly once more.

"I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt either," Sokka replied softly, stopping his movement to just look down at Azula. All signs of anger and frustration gone from his voice. "But we're together in this, and that's just how we're going to stay. Do you understand?"

Azula nodded lightly. "You're right, together. We have to do this together."

"Now that that's all finished, I do believe we have other business to attend to," Sokka said cockily, thrusting himself into Azula.

"You know, you can't always get your…way…" Azula moaned as Sokka found her pleasure spot.

"Yes I can. I always get my way," Sokka smirked, "I did get you to say my name after all. Now didn't I?"

"Well, I did say I'd need a lot of reminders, Sokka," Azula grinned, feeling the pleasant sensation taking her body over.

"Always a pleasure Azula, always," Sokka replied picking up the pace.

Moments later they came together, both moaning out each other's names. When Sokka rolled to the side, Azula moved to lay her head on top of his chest.

"Well, that was fun, but we really should be thinking about going," Azula said, brushing her hands against his chest.

"As long as it's _WE,_ I'm okay sticking around another night," Sokka responded.

"Yes, it's WE, Peasant. And it will be _we_ until our tasks are completed," Azula stated leaning over Sokka, looking him directly in the eyes.

"That's all I ask for."

**Ending Author Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this out. I do hope you enjoyed it While I have the ending in mind, and a few chapters in between, I've been 'moving on' from my Avatar fanfic into different territories in my head. Aka Harry Potter. Thinking about doing a Draco/Ginny fan fic but feel a little guilty because I haven't finished this one or my other Avatar fic….But will see what happens as the days continue!

Please review, follow and/or favorite! I do love seeing people's review. I'll try updating sooner than before, but I can't promise anything. But I will finish this story. May not be in a timely fashion but it will be completed!


End file.
